Lily
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Kensi gets a puppy and Deeks sees a whole new side to his partner. Ups and downs, and their pups will bring our favourite agent/detective crime fighting duo closer together. Starts a little after the Small Pox case in season 3. I suck at summaries, give it a go; can't go wrong with a puppy fic! :P includes Neighbourhood Watch. Now AU. Densi and a little Neric
1. Short Skirts, Fast Cars and Handcuffs

A/N: This is something that I've been working on for quite some time, basically around the end of last season... when I got my own little puppy! So Lily is based on my little baby Nikki, except Nikki is a mini, not a standard poodle.

Animals bring people together, and this is the story of how an innocent dog brings our favourite Agent/Detective team closer together.

I've also added Julia's family in this because I think that house was waaaaay to big to only have one person living in it. I wouldn't say that she moved on from Donald Blye or Kensi, but found someone to help her deal with what happened and helped her get through it all. So please don't hurt me! We meet them in the next chapter :)

I'd also like to say that this, and basically anything else I write, is dedicated to Tom. The world is just a little dimmer since Monday, when one of it's brightest lights was extinguished. Tom died on his way to uni. it was a complete and utter shock, because out of everyone, he was the one who was going to go places and really succeed. It just shows you life is short, and his life of 19 years was cut way too short. So tell people you love them, take chances (not with your life though, please!) and don't waste a second because you never know when you're going to leave. All of us who knew him, were lucky to have known him and he will be eternally missed.

Ok, deep breaths before I flood my laptop with tears. I just feel that needed to be said, but on that sad note, I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

25/11 A/N: hey again. For everyone who is up to date with this season, it's a little AU. I don't want to give too much away if people haven't seen the latest eps and are reading this :) hopefully you will still like it :)

* * *

The engine roared to life as it was gunned down the freeway. Lights and sirens blazed after the black vehicle that had just been clocked at 20 over the speed limit. The policeman behind the wheel smirked as he caught up to the sports car easily, sitting right on its bumper until the driver decided to pull over.

Eyes flashed a little fear as they looked at him through the rear view mirror as the car slowed to a stop. Ok, it was a slight power trip, but he liked that look, he was a big enough man to admit it. The engine cut off as the officer picked up his hat and checked his appointments before exiting the vehicle.

'Licence and registration, please.' He demanded to the open window, politely of course.

The brunette flashed him an enchanting smile, handing over the details he requested. 'What seems to be the problem officer?' The voice was chirpy and a little ditzy coming from her mouth. And it was a gorgeous mouth, but he expected more than the faux high voice the woman gave him.

He cleared his voice, looking over her information, trying to act uninterested in this beautiful woman. It was almost an impossible job, but he managed somehow. 'You were going 20 over the speed limit. I'm going to have to write you a ticket.'

'Isn't there something we can do to work this out?' Sweetness wafted through the air as this 'Mary Winston' batted her eyelids at him seductively. Many women tried to seduce him to get out of tickets; he was a handsome man, and some of these women would do anything to try and get out of a speeding ticket. This woman however, was one that he was having a hard time resisting. She has to be one of the most beautiful – scratch that – _the_ most beautiful woman he had seen in his life, and it was so very difficult to resist her charm.

'Step out of the vehicle, Miss.' He told her, stepping back from the driver's door.

'You can't be serious!' the brunette's blonde friend in the passenger seat sounded outraged. 'Mary! What about-'

'Hey, Brittany, don't worry. It's gunna be fine.' She smiled, the policeman knew that tone though, she didn't quite believe it herself. There was an instant maturing to her voice as she spoke to her friend though, more like what he expected her to sound like.

'Mary-'

'Just take the car and go if it goes bad.' The brunette interrupted her passenger, giving her a stern look, as if to quiet her from saying anything.

'Miss, out of the vehicle.' The officer said more forcefully.

Mary stepped out of the mustang in an incredibly short dress showing so much leg that he had to check himself. _Damn these tight pants. And damn her being too sexy._

'Yes, Officer?' she asked, stepping into his personal space. She was a little shorter than he was, though that didn't seem to stop her from trying to reach his lips. Oh, he liked this one. This was a woman he could get into a lot of trouble with, and not care about the consequences.

'Miss, do you know it's illegal to proposition an Officer of the Law?' he countered, though not removing himself from her space.

'You don't seem to mind.' she said, getting just that little bit closer, sticking out her breasts just that little bit more and played with her hair. _Keep your control, jackass!_ This woman – goddess – was teasing him; pushing all of his buttons just so. And he was a sucker for brunettes. She stepped up to him again, her lips bee lining for his, but he kept just out of her reach.

'So what can we do to forget the whole thing and let me and my friend on our way?' her whisper was warm on his skin, making him tingle. Was she part siren or something?

'Well,' he breathed, keeping her very much waiting on baited breath. 'It involves you, the back seat of my car...'

'Ahuh,' she bit her lip, and traced her hands up his chest, toying with his clothing; that top button just begging to be undone. 'Keep going.'

'And handcuffs. Turn around, you're under arrest.'

He turned her around against the car and handcuffed her in one swift, well practiced movement. She stayed silent, not once struggling to get free. He put a hand on her head and guided her into the backseat of the car before climbing into the front seat himself and pulling into traffic, leaving the sports car and the blonde behind him.

But not too far.

The brunette huffed in the backseat, and he looked at her in the revision mirror. Pearly teeth took her bottom lip again, but not seductively like before; like she was debating whether or not to say something. It was cute.

And so very different to about two minutes ago. The contrast was amazing, but that's what made her so very good at her job.

'You are going to give me hell about this later, but I miss your scuff.' The brunette said, throwing the silver bracelets to the seat next to her. 'And the hair.'

He looked into the backseat to see the small blush on her cheeks and her arms folded.

'Great thing about hair is that it grows back, Kens. I'll be your scruffy looking, shaggy haired surfer bum you know and – well, tease relentlessly.' Deeks smiled. He watched her roll her eyes and look out the window.

Deeks sighed. He liked – loved – the way she came on to him, it was so very un-Kensi-like in her attitude towards him. Her seduction would keep his fantasies running for quite some time. Sure, he'd seen her work over marks in the field, but never on him. Oh, yes; his dream sequences would be aided and abetted by this undercover OP. God bless Hetty sometimes; but then again, damn her for giving him more things to dream about. Deeks knew what he was missing out on now.

He snapped out of thoughts and cracked his neck a little. Time to get his head back in the game. His finger went to his ear. To anyone else it would look like a simple scratch, but he clicked the hidden earwig on. 'Guys, Brittany's driving to the rendezvous now.'

* * *

A few hours later they had successfully gotten the bad guys, and ridden off into the sunset... Ok, they would have if it was still daylight when they made it back to OSP. Deeks sat at his desk, waiting for his partner to finish her paperwork, pretending to do some of his own that he had finished over an hour ago.

'Go home, Deeks.' She sang, not looking up from her paperwork.

'I still have some stuff left to do.' Deeks defended, rather pitifully.

'Bull.' Kensi smiled, finally looking up her partner. Those brown eyes were fierce when she looked at him, but there wasn't any anger in them, just intensity and a little challenge in them. 'You've been 'working' on that same report for at least an hour.' Kensi was daring him to say she was wrong.

He couldn't help but laugh, flipping the folder closed. 'Fine, you caught me,' Deeks held his hands up in surrender. 'You wanna go grab a few beers?'

She laughed and raised her eyebrows at him. 'You've been waiting here to ask me to go get a beer?'

Deeks shrugged yes. 'Well, you do owe me one every day for the rest of my life.'

'Not tonight, Deeks. I've got plans.' Kensi flipped the folder closed after a hasty, practiced scribble Deeks knew as her signature.

'Oh.' He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. She had a date. Of course she would. What man wouldn't be fawning over her like a little lost school boy? God knew he was.

'Yeah,' she said, picking up her gear and backing away from him, grin on her face. 'I'll tell mom you said 'hi'.'

Oh, the smile that she gave him lit up the room. He loved the way she sidled up to him today, and wished that it was real. It took _a lot_ to concentrate on the operation at hand when she was in his personal space with the way she smelled, and the way she looked at him. So what if all of it was fake? It wasn't going to stop him from dreaming about her; no, far from it. It gave him ammunition to fuel his fantasies.

Deeks ran his hands through his hair, only to find it short, and his fingers clutching at empty air a few inches away from his head. Kensi had said she missed his hair. It made him smile at the memory. She liked him as her Shaggy. _Her Shaggy_, that thought had his heart beating wildly in his chest. He'd give nearly anything to be hers. Stupidly, Deeks willed his hair to grow back faster. The beard would be back in a few days, but his hair would take longer.

He let his head drop to the desk with a loud bang, probably planting a bruise on his forehead, before grabbing his bag and leaving for the night. Ok, so tomorrow he would try and get over his partner.

Ha! Yeah, right.

* * *

A silver SUV pulled up in front of the white painted mansion. The engine cut off and the headlights dimmed. It creaked and cracked as it cooled in the night air. The driver hesitated, not getting out of the vehicle straight away.

Kensi was tired, and she wanted nothing more to curl up in bed, and think about everything that happened. She had pushed the limit with Deeks today, but she couldn't help it, he was just too damn inviting, and her self control was waning; it had been for the longest time. But there was also that little part of her that wanted to keep one-upping him, daring him to cross that ever changing, wavy line they had between them.

Who knew she was this controlled? Normally when she wanted a guy, she didn't need to have any control; she would just go ahead and take him home. But none of them had ever been her partner, and _God_ did she want him more than any other the others. Kensi hadn't felt like this since... Jack. And maybe – just maybe – these feelings were a little stronger than what she had felt for her ex-fiancé. The rest had been short flings, nothing really to get attached to, but this clawing feeling at her chest screamed something deeper for the first time in many years.

She slumped against the wheel, rolling her forehead along the curve back and forth. It didn't help. How she wished her brain would turn off sometimes and just be numb for a little while. Just a little relief from the complications of being head over heels for her partner.

Kensi sighed and grabbed her purse before heading around the back of the house. Why did she agree to this? Kensi could be in her bed right now, warm and cuddly, but no. She was cold and tired and at her moms house. As soon as the side gate clicked shut, she heard the booming bark coming from the house.

Her mother's voice rang out in the back part of the mansion, quieting the dog, using that calming voice Kensi remembered so well from her childhood. There were no more barks after that as Kensi made her way to the back door. The white flash attacked her as soon as she crossed the threshold, barelling into her legs.

'Hey, Lily.' Kensi said as the poodle jumped on her legs and licked her hands. 'Down,' she said, slightly irritated, but really welcoming the attention. When Kensi put her bag on the table and greeted the dog properly, kneeling down and rubbing the dog and giving her as much attention as possible. A tongue flicked out and attacked her nose, making her crinkle her face and push the fluff ball away. Lily wagged her tail – Kensi swore the thing never stopped – her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as the brunette got off the floor to greet her mother.

'Hi, Kensi.' Her mother said. Kensi could hear the tiredness in her voice, and guilt rushed over her.

'Hey, mom,' Kensi went and hugged Julia. 'Sorry about this, I didn't think we would be out so late.'

'Don't worry about it.' Her mother chuckled. 'I like having a puppy around the place,' The older woman bent down and patted Lily's head, earning the older woman a lick in the process. 'How's Detective Deeks?'

Kensi scoffed. 'You always ask about him. I do have two other team mates, you know,' she shook her head with a smile. 'He's fine, mom. Cut his hair and shaved for the first time in his life, though.'

Julia raised her eyebrows immediately. 'You miss the 'scruff', don't you?'

Typical, her mother could see right through her, as usual. They had been talking nearly every day since her father's case, and she had regained her ability to see every lie her daughter told, or could see every small detail Kensi didn't divulge.

Kensi just smiled and shook her head. There was no use in admitting or denying, her mother knew the truth regardless.

'You look tired Kensi, go home and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow' Julia said softly, hugging her daughter.

'Bye, mom. Thanks for babysitting.'

'I'd like to do it with an actual baby,' Julia mumbled, just loud enough for Kensi to hear.

'Not anytime soon. C'mon Lily.'

With her lead hooked on, Lily pulled Kensi out of her mother's house, tail wagging as they got to the car.

This dog wore her out, but she'd never take her back though. It had only been two weeks since Kensi had brought Lily home and she had already turned her life upside down. She could only imagine what it would be like if she decided to have kids and they were anything like this energiser puppy.

Lily laid down quietly in the backseat of the car, content and drifting off to sleep as Kensi drove the twenty minutes back to her house; but regained off of her energy again as soon as the car pulled up into her driveway. Her bag made a loud thump when it hit the floor and Kensi went around her house, opening the doggy door and turning on a lamp before finding Lily's favourite monkey chew toy without tripping over anything on her newly clean floor. Actually, the whole house was pretty damned spotless, but Kensi couldn't give up all of her clutter. The kitchen was clean, the floor was free of mess, the couch was no longer a clothes horse, but she still had little orniments and things all over the place that made it hers.

Squeaking reverberated off the walls as Kensi changed and flopped into bed. There was something about this puppy that made her life just that little more interesting. Wide, brown eyes had drawn her in as soon as Kensi laid eyes on the white, standard poodle puppy. They were so full of life and excitement that had Kensi signing on the dotted line before she could really think about it.

She didn't know why she hadn't told her partner about her new roommate, Kensi kind of wanted to keep Lily to herself for a little while, and maybe surprise Deeks with her one day. That's why she had been trying to avoid going out for beers with him lately. They would end up back at one of their apartments, lying on the couch, watching stupid TV shows and slowing drinking more beer as the night went on. Kensi couldn't risk him coming over and seeing her now clean home and her bouncing baby poodle. Not yet anyways.

Kensi sighed and got more comfortable. It had been hours since she was in Deeks personal space and at least an hour since she had seen him, but she could still smell his cologne and his usual beachy smell. When she went to sleep smelling him, Kensi would have varied dreams about her partner. Some were... raunchy, others were fluffy: the pair sitting on the couch cuddling, and some were nightmares where one of them would die; it was him more often than not.

The squeaking noises stopped and Kensi heard the massive paws coming towards her bedroom. Who would have thought she would eventually own a standard, white poodle? It's a _poodle_ for god's sake! Those things that people dress up, and get clipped to look like lions, with pom poms on their tails and around their feet.

Deeks would probably comment that she would own a pit-bull before a poodle, but here she was with Lily, cut to look like a long nosed lamb, with a fluffy tail and slightly fluffy head and ears. That and she was a complete and utter clutz with those big paws that she hadn't grown into yet.

The puppy used the springs in her legs to jump up on Kensi's bed, her wet nose worked overtime as she sniffed her owner's body until she moved up to Kensi's face.

'Hello, Lily,' Kensi murmured sleepily, patting the fluffy head. Lily answered with a yawn and stretched out with her back against Kensi's stomach. She was a much better sleeping partner than Kensi had had in a while; a big fluffy teddy bear.

Kensi smiled to herself, putting her hand over Lily's coat stroking it a few times before finally falling asleep. It seemed a cloud-like woollen coat and her partners beach cologne, was conducive to a good night's sleep and happy, sweet dreams.

* * *

A/N: What do we think? When Deeks meets her, we get a better introduction of the fluff ball, but I felt that seeing as Kensi has had her for a fortnight, the introduction and description of Lily would be better from new eyes.

Before people start hating on me for the doggie clothing and everything, my mum dresses both of our puppies up on occassion (i swear the woman is clucky again, and she isn't getting grandkids out of me anytime soon) and Nikki gets a lion cut coz she's a pedigree and is going into shows. :)

And there will be heaps more Densi in the next chapter.

As usual, if there are any mistakes, let me know.

Reviews give me a happy.


	2. Brown Eyed Girls

A/N: Hiya again! Here's the better introduction of Lily, and a little insight to why I think Kensi is the way she is. I can't really know, but hey, we all have our ideas, and this is mine :)

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they do make day :) *dances like a wanker - yes, to gangnam style :D*

I have Nikki in my lap at the moment, looking at me angrily because I'm not petting her... So, on with the story before the stink eye gets worse!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deeks walked up to his partner's apartment, hands full of grocery bags. He was surprising Kensi, and taking his life into his own hands in the process by doing so. Kensi Blye was not one for surprises; but Deeks was immune to her wrath more than others, and then other times he was worse off than others. But today felt like a good day, sunny and warm, but also, maybe a day where he would get a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for his efforts...

_Oh, wait! This was Kensi he was talking about. That wasn't going to happen,_ he thought sarcastically.

He hadn't shaved this morning, starting to grow back the scruff that she liked so much. And he was still getting used to his hair finishing an inch or two earlier than he was used to. He had dreamt of her last night and her confession in the back of the black and white. Her admission something he wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Kensi Marie Blye admitted she liked his 'Shaggy' look. And she wasn't even drunk, high, bribed or coerced with a gun to her head. It had made his sleep a little more difficult to wake up from; he wanted to keep dreaming of her hands all over his body.

Deeks smiled to himself as he knocked on the door. A bark replied, and it made him stumble back a little. That was something he wasn't expecting. Kensi didn't have a dog. She could barely take care of herself, most days. Did she move and not tell him? It was a possibility; she didn't really like him turning up... ever. _Why was he doing this again?_

'Lily, sit!'

Nope, that was Kensi. When did she get a dog?

Her face greeted his as she moved the curtain away from the glass to check her company. A smile was firmly placed across her face as she met his eyes; and not an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-for-turning-up-at-my-house-unannounced-and-love-every-second-of-it' smile. A genuine one. Like she was happy to see him. _That couldn't be right..._

'Hey, Deeks,' she said chirpily. Is this the same Kensi Blye that would normally kick his ass if he turned up on a weekend?

'Who are you and what have you done with my partner?' he asked with a frown.

Kensi laughed – she _giggled_ at him – and stepped aside to let him in to her apartment. He took a look around and again was shocked; her apartment was clean and tidy.

'Ok, now I'm starting to get scared. It's clean in here. You're a cylon aren't you?'

'Shut up, Deeks.' She laughed and closed the door behind him. The barking started again as he took a step towards the kitchen. That's when he saw her pooch; it was a white poodle that stood almost as tall as Monty. She was edging towards him protectively, barking as she went, teeth showing. It would have been terrifying on a fully grown German Sheppard, but on this pup it was amusing. Deeks knew however, that looks can be deceiving; the evidence was his partner standing two feet away from him. Kensi was gorgeous but deadly; and he knew poodles could be vicious, despite their fluffy exterior.

'And who is this?' he said putting his bags next to Kensi's couch slowly and kneeled down to her dog. She was wary at first, sniffing his outstretched fist tentatively. The dog looked up to her mistress as if waiting for the ok.

'That's Lily,' Kensi said. Deeks felt her presence behind him as he was crouched down. As much as he wanted to look at her face right now, he couldn't take his eyes off the puppy in front of him. Like her owner, Lily seemed to be able to grab his undivided attention. She was gunna have him wrapped around her little paw in no time, just like Kensi.

'Hi there, Lily. You're such a gorgeous girl, aren't you?' He smiled, trying to get her closer, but she was still wary. Lily backed up again and sat down in a pout.

'Go on,' Kensi told her with a chuckle, and the dog obeyed; waging her tail and licking his fist. She then proceeded to sniff him all over; probably smelling Monty and the beach. It amazed him that dogs trusted so easily, it was one of the reasons why he loved them.

'She's gorgeous, Kens,' He said, thumbs going around her soft ears and rubbing her face in his palms. Beautiful brown eyes looked up at him, then closing a little as he found a sweet spot under her left ear. As he slowed his scratching, they opened again and he could see the faint blue ring around her irises. She lifted her face, closing the distance between their faces, and gently touched her wet black button to his dry nose. Lily didn't lick his face or keep her nose at his, it was just a second and she moved back away from his face so she could look at him.

Deeks could tell that Lily had character, much like Monty. Something in her that draws you to them and makes you want to love them. It was one of the reasons why he took Monty after he was retired. It was something his partner had, too. And it was something he stopped fighting a long time ago, hence the unannounced visit. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

Yes, Deeks was well aware that he was a love sick teenage girl, and if he had the talent, sonnets would probably be written.

'I fell in love with the mutt when mom took me to the pound,' Kensi said, crouching down next to him, running a finger down Lily's long nose. Lily looked up to her mistress with those big brown eyes that had Deeks melting, enjoying the attention given to her. 'And before you say anything, no she wasn't leaving me there.'

'Wasn't gunna.' He laughed. Deeks hadn't even thought of it, he was too enthralled with the canine. '_She_ was at the pound? She looks like a pedigree.'

'She is. Her previous owners wanted a small poodle, toy or a mini, they didn't realise that a standard grows quite large and they dumped her. She's only five months old. Still a lot of growing to do. I'm actually amazed her breeders didn't take her back.'

Deeks raised his eyebrows at her. Kensi with a big dog. 'Are you sure you thought this through? She's gunna get big, Kens.'

'I know, but I have a big back yard, and she runs with me in the morning.'

'What if we go on assignment for a couple of weeks?'

'My mom offered. It was the first thing that came out of her mouth when we saw her,' Kensi smiled, and scratched Lily's ear. 'It was, "I'll take care of her whenever you need; you're getting her". There was no 'if's', no 'buts'; I had no choice in the matter. But I'm glad for it. I like having someone here with me.' His partner added quietly. Kensi didn't meet his eyes, but he knew what she was like. Admitting that she got lonely was admitting to weakness in her eyes, but not to Deeks.

'Why do you think I have Monty?' he asked her seriously. Her mouth quirked upwards slightly, letting Deeks know she liked the complete avoidance of her discomfort.

Deeks stood up and took a proper look around her home. There was still a bit of clutter around the place, but on the whole, her place was pretty damn spotless. The carpet was clean, the desk was bare except for her computer, the coffee table that usually had nail polish or empty beer bottles on it was sparkly clean; and he'd even hazard a guess and say her bedroom was clean, too. It was an absolute shock from his messy, cluttered partner. He knew her desk hadn't changed, it was still as unorganised as ever, but here, it was like a brand new apartment; a brand new Kensi.

'When did you get her?' Deeks asked picking up the groceries and carrying them to the now sparkly clean kitchen. Deeks was happy to hear Kensi and her mom were getting on. Very happy, in fact. She needed that in her life; the stability and love that a mother could offer, and as the former wife of a marine, she knew not to ask too many questions about her job. Kensi just needed the shoulder of comfort and someone who didn't judge her; who would sit with her and just let her be. From the little Kensi had told him, and what he picked up from the woman herself, he knew Julia could be all of that for his partner. He wished he could be that person, but if he couldn't – or she won't let him – he's glad she has her mom.

'Um... Just before the small pox case, I think.'

'That was two weeks ago! You've been hiding her for that long?' and then it dawned on him. 'That's why you've been avoiding me after work,' he said accusingly.

'Not avoiding, Deeks, just had a puppy to look after.'

'And you don't think I could have helped with that?'

'Nope. You would have made fun of all my stuff when I was cleaning up; supposed witty comments would be flying around. And with some of the stuff I found-'

'Kinky stuff?' he asked hopefully, perking up.

Kensi rolled her eyes at him.

Deeks shrugged and continued anyway. 'I could have helped with other stuff, like obedience training-'

'The first time you brought Monty to OPS, he didn't do a thing you wanted!'

'That was stage fright, Kensi. His therapist could probably explain it.'

'Please! Don't start up on that again.' Kensi said, waving her hands between them. He loved riling her up like this. Did she really think he took Monty to a therapist? It was laugh worthy.

'Mom was happy to help with it all. It gave us time to bond, I guess. We went over the things I collected since we last saw each other. It- it was nice.' Kensi said quietly. Oh yes, Deeks really liked that she had her mother back. 'Besides, she wanted to make sure the apartment was doggie proof. I think she realises that this is the only grandchild she's gunna get for a while.' Kensi said, picking up Lily and putting her on her hip like you would a toddler. That was a sight Deeks never thought he'd see. He treated Monty like his little boy – not over the top with the clothes and everything, but his kid nonetheless. It seemed Kensi was on the same track as him. It warmed his heart the way she looked at the little – well, big – dog in her arms, bouncing her up and down slightly, holding a paw. Deeks could tell she was going to make a great mom someday.

'That's a good look on you,' He said before he could stop himself. He cringed as soon as he said it, waiting for the punch he'd usually receive.

'What is?' she asked, not really paying attention to him. She was entirely focused on the puppy in her arms. Kensi finally looking up at him and leaving Lily's when he didn't respond.

He smiled and leant back against the counter. 'That one; the motherly one. I've never seen you like that before.' This time the punch did come. He couldn't help but laugh at her blush deep red.

'She's a dog, not a baby. Kids are nowhere in my future.'

'Wouldn't be too sure about that. You said it yourself; she's a grandchild for your mom, meaning she's your baby. And I wouldn't be too sure about the no kids thing, Kens. You find the right guy, and you'll pop little 'you's and 'him's out all over the place.' No way he was going to tell her that he pictured little 'them's when he went to sleep at night.

'Someone's gunna be a spoilt little baby, aren't you?' he said cutely to the pup, rubbing her ears. She looked at him with her head down and eyes locked on his so he could see the whites in her eyes at the bottom. The epitome of puppy dog eyes. Oh, yes. He was a goner.

'She's not going to get spoilt.' Kensi said defiantly, and Deeks raised his eyebrows at her. 'Ok, maybe a little; but that's how she knows she's loved.'

Deeks grinned wide. 'That's why I get you all the good candy bars.' Now _that_ slipped out. Why didn't he have better control over his brain? He's gunna get kicked in the balls so hard he throws up and then she'll roll him out the door.

He waited for it, and cringed, but he didn't receive the swift kick he was expecting. Kensi just shook her head, trying to hide the blush on her face with her hair, not putting down Lily though. Oh, that was an improvement. Maybe, she felt this too?

'I'm impressed, Fern. You can actually clean.' He smirked. Another punch; though he knew that if he pushed the cleaning button, he would get hit.

She smiled at him; grateful, Deeks thought, that he went back to his usual goofy self.

'Oh my god, there are actually _clean _dishes and glasses in these cabinets!' he said sarcastically, and he felt her punch him again.

'Yeah, yeah. You can't pick anything up and be a sticky beak anymore.'

'No, but I can go through draws and cupboards. I might find that journal of yours around here...'

'You know it's on my computer. Oh, and just so you know: the password has changed.'

'To what? 'You jump, I jump'?' Deeks teased.

'Funny,' she said rolling her eyes. 'Nope, nothing you could ever think of.'

'Hey, I hacked it last time, I can do it again.'

Kensi just hummed at him unbelievingly. _Challenge accepted_. Oh, he'd hack it just to piss her off. He must write a list of all the possibilities. _Lily_ would be one, _Twinkies _could be another... or just ask Eric to help. But that just takes all the fun out of it. He couldn't ask Nell; the girls were too close.

'So how many strokes did you have cleaning this place?'

'Never said I couldn't clean, Deeks. I just-,' she sighed as she put Lily on the ground. 'I grew up with a Marine. I know how to be tidy and do hospital corners and make everything so sparkly it would blind you, but-'

'It reminds you of times with your dad?' Deeks asked tentatively.

'Yeah, but since his case – I dunno, I look at his photos more and I'm not as sad. It was closure because I found out what happened to him, but he was taken from me and I'll never get over that.' Kensi sunk into the wall behind her, crossed her arms across her body and just looked at him with her gorgeous dark eyes, filled with sadness, filling her lungs with oxygen. A tell tale sign she was about to tell him something painful. 'And then there was Jack.'

Deeks froze at the man's name, his eyes only focused on her. She hadn't really ever talked about ex, for which he was grateful because he wasn't sure that he would be able to hold back his anger for the SOB that broke his partner's heart. God, if he ever had the slightest chance with the woman standing in front of him, he wouldn't ever let her go.

'And the fact that I was supposed to be an army housewife and do nothing but clean and pop out babies,' Kensi continued quietly. It sounded like she really didn't want to talk about it, but she needed to, so Deeks shut up and let her speak. 'So when he left, there were two things that made me want to be messy and untidy.

'Though since I got the mutt, she likes to,' Kensi paused, biting on her lip cutely to find the right words, 'She likes to relocate things around the house.'

'Dogs _do_ have a tendency to chew things,' Deeks smiled; speaking from his own experience with Monty chewing socks, so Deeks got him a sock monkey instead.

'No, not chew, Deeks. _Re_locate. She likes socks and shoes, but she never chews them. She plays with them, tossing them around and everything, but there aren't any holes in them when she's done. She'll pick up a shoe and decide, 'Oh, this would look better on the bed,' and that's where she'll put it. I came out one morning to finding using one of my bras like a helmet. Apparently, she thought it looked better on her head.'

Deeks couldn't hold in the laughter the image brought out of him. Looks like he was rubbing off on her, it was her turn to use humour to lighten the awkward mood of talking about her ex and her underwear.

'It's mostly shoes though. She _loves_ shoes.'

'Most girls do,' he chuckled and silence filled the room. Deeks watched as she rubbed her arm up and down for a few mintues, eyes darting around the room, but never meeting his.

'What are you doing here, Deeks?' Kensi asked after a while, looking at the groceries on her counter.

'What? A guy can't come and visit his partner and bring some lunch?'

'Not really. It's Saturday. You're day off. Go surf and walk Monty; you're not supposed to come and see your partner that you have to put up with all week. Aren't you sick of me?'

'Never, Fern,' The response was way too quick for his own liking with that warm fuzzy feeling floating in his stomach. He had the need to show her just how much he wasn't sick of her. Yes, sometimes they drove each other crazy, but if he could he'd spend every day he could with her until Kensi kicked him to the curb.

'Are you dying?' she asked with all seriousness.

'Not that I'm aware of, why?' he laughed.

'You're awfully sentimental, today.'

'I'm sentimental every day; it's part of my girlish charm.'

'That's true, you are a girl. But you turned up at a fairly bad time. I'm heading to my mom's house for lunch.'

Deeks' heart sank and he tried not to let it show on his face too much. Nonchalance was something that was harder to wear when it came to her. _So much for the plan of wining and dining her a little bit_, he thought. 'Oh, ok. Well-'

'Did you want to come with us?' Kensi didn't keep eye contact as she asked quickly; she stared at the floor for a few moments while they both stood in silence. She finally looked up after at least thirty seconds had passed and he still hadn't said a single word.

'Deeks?'

He shook his head, making sure that he actually heard correctly. Had she seriously just asked him to a family lunch? With her mother?

'Are you sure? I don't want to impose.'

'She's been asking about you,' Kensi shrugged.

'Your mom? Why?'

'She wanted to thank you.'

'For what?' he frowned. He hadn't spoken to the woman since Don Blye's case, so what could she possibly have to say to him?

'You'll have to ask her that, won't you?' Kensi smirked a little, walking to her door. He was her partner; Deeks would follow her anywhere.

'You know me too well, Fern. I can't resist intrigue.' He shook his head a little, knowing he was going to regret the next words out of his mouth. 'Wait. Does that little smile mean you _want _me to come to your mom's? Kensi Marie Blye, do you actually _like_ spending time with me?'

She didn't answer. Just grabbed Lily's lead and attached it to her collar. Lily wagged her tail as she ran to the door and sat befXore looking back at Deeks. Kensi laughed as Lily whined at them with her impatience. His partner looked back to him, raising her eyebrows, small smile on her gorgeous lips, totally relaxed with not one bit of fight in her. He loved it. It was the most open and free he'd seen her.

_Oh, shit._ He had it bad.

'So are you coming with us, or what?'

* * *

A/N:Ok, so I may have lied a little. The chapter would have been like 10,000 words if I hadn't split it up a little, so we're meeting Kensi's family in the next one :)

Hopefully they aren't too OOC and you'll like her family :P

As usual, if there are any mistakes, let me know.

Reviews give me a happy.


	3. The Feldman's

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Not so sure about this chapter, and it's shorter than the other one I know, but it seemed to have a natural stopping point, so why fight it?

Oh, we meet Kensi's family here. I hope their not too out of character and you like them. I know we haven't exactly got any information that Julia got married again, but I like to think she did, but never truly forgot her first family, and that kind of gets explained in the next chapter.

Hopefully you'll like it better than i do :)

* * *

Deeks had been quiet the car ride. Kensi knew this was unusual, but she didn't say anything, which shocked him a little. Even though she didn't usually speak about herself or anything like that, but she usually asks him why he's being so quiet, or makes fun of him being so quiet. The latter is the most likely. But she hadn't said anything either.

Deeks knew why he was quiet. He was meeting her mom. Ok, so he's already met her technically, but this is different. The last time it was on a case that concerned her ex-husband and her daughter. This time, it was _social_. And it was scaring the _shit_ out of him. It's meet the parents, and he isn't really sure how to handle it. His palms are sweaty, his heartbeat is erratic and he's too jumpy on the breaks. That _alone_ should have made Kensi say something, and the fact that he's driving _Kensi's car_ without being threatened was miraculous. Maybe Kensi was just as nervous as he was?

Lily started whining as soon as he turned on to Julia's street. 'Someone knows where grandma lives,' Deeks said finally, his voice shaky. She hummed in response. He pulled up to the kerb and Lily was desperate to get out of the car, tail wagging and crying until she was let out. Kensi opened the back door and Lily ran straight to the front door to start whining again.

'That has got to stop,' Kensi mumbled. 'She's more excited to see my mother than she is to see me.'

Deeks was happy that Kensi was talking again to be honest. She could have teased the crap out him at that point, he was just happy that she was using her voice. 'She sees you all the time. She only gets to see your mother occasionally.'

'Is that why Monty loves me so much?' she smiled, and Deeks found he was smiling along too. 'He only gets to see me every so often?'

'Nah, my dog loves you. He pines at the door as soon as you leave and snubs me for at least an hour for letting you go.'

She opened her mouth but didn't get the chance to speak as Julia opened the door.

'Ah, there's my little baby!' she gushed over the ball of fluff. Deeks heard Kensi laugh under her breath as they walked towards the front door.

'And there's my other baby!' Julia said, taking Kensi into her arms and kissing her cheek.

'Hi, Mom,' Kensi smiled and returned her mother's hug and pulled back. 'Mom, this is my partner-'

'Detective Deeks,' Julia's smile grew instantly. 'So nice to see you again.'

'Please call me Marty, Mrs Feldman' Deeks told her.

'Only if you call me Julia.' She replied pulling him into an embrace also.

'If you two are quite done flirting with each other...' his partner said, rolling her eyes and following her pooch inside the house.

'Aw, you jealous, Fern?' Deeks called after her teasingly.

'Please!' he heard her scoff from somewhere inside the house. It never failed, he knew how to push her buttons, it was honestly his calling.

'We weren't expecting you today.' Julia told him, following him inside the house and shutting the door.

Deeks gulped and tried to stay calm. He's met the woman before! She's lovely! So why is he so god damned nervous? 'I turned up unannounced at Kensi's and she invited me along, I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all,' Julia smiled gently. 'The more the merrier, especially you, Marty. I've been asking Kensi to bring you over for a few weeks now.'

'Oh?' he asked quizzically.

Julia reached down and caught his hands with hers, squeezing gently as she spoke quietly to him. 'Yes, I wanted to thank you for keeping her safe and to apologise for implying you didn't know my daughter, because it's obvious you know her more than most.'

'She's my partner,' he shrugged. 'It's my job to know what doesn't piss her off so I don't get shot.'

She laughed and it echoed through the large house. Deeks could see where Kensi got her smile from. They both had beautiful smiles, he mused. 'Kensi told me you do that.'

'Do what?' he asked, playing dumb, head cocking to the side.

'You make jokes when things get serious.'

'It's a gift.'

'Deeks!' Kensi called from one of the other rooms. 'You had better not be hitting on my Mom!'

'Don't be jealous, Princess,' He said mischievously. 'There's enough Deeks love to go around.' He could almost hear the imaginary bullet crack through the room as her head peeked around the corner, sending him a death glare.

She bit her lip and squinted her eyes at him accusingly. Deeks knew that look; Kensi was thinking about how she was going to kill him. Probably painfully. Her eye twitched and her face relaxed. 'Seeing as mom doesn't need any more blood stains in the house, I won't shoot you. Not here, anyways.'

Lily decided to come barrelling around the corner, her fluffy feet sliding on the tiles and hitting Deeks straight in the knees. He laughed as he bent down to pick her up getting a face full of tongue in the process. He put her on his hip like Kensi had done earlier and the pup put her paws on his shoulder.

'Did you miss Uncle Marty, baby girl?' Lily whined, almost like a squeak, and licked his nose. 'Oh, you did, didn't you?' he cooed, rubbing her ears. 'At least one Blye girl isn't immune to my charms.' Deeks shot at Kensi with a smirk on his face. Hair flicked across Kensi's shoulders as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, disappearing around the corner.

'Oh, she's not the only one.' Julia said quietly. Before Deeks could ask her what she meant, she pulled him by the arm. 'Come on. Everyone else is waiting,' she said, leading him through the house and out the back to the yard.

'Everyone?' Deeks asked, poodle still in one arm and Julia pulling on the other. There were other people here? There was more family Kensi had never told him about? He started to freak out again as Kensi's mom pulled him through the kitchen, towards the back doors of the house.

* * *

This was not what he had bargained for, at all. He was meeting her family. _All_ of them. Kensi was keeping more than just a dog secret. She was keeping her stepfather, her two step brothers and a half sister a secret, too.

And they all knew of him.

They were sitting at the large glass dining table next to the pool, the barbeque spitting occasionally with the food it was cooking. Kensi kissed each one on the cheek, introducing him as she went.

Deeks plopped Lily on the ground, not before receiving a tongue up the side of his cheek, and she ran to the barbecue, sitting next to the man holding the tongs, waiting for some food. The detective tried hard not to look so shocked and stare at the scene around him. A family BBQ, on a lazy Saturday; this is not something he pictured doing anytime soon. Nor did he picture it being Kensi's family in attendance.

Kensi's stepfather, Michael – Mike, he corrected while shaking Deeks' hand – was prodding the food on the grill, now with a fluffy paw gently touching his leg, reminding him she was there. He picked her up and feigned putting her on the grill. Mike got a slap from his wife up the back of the head as she rescued Lily. Mike had slightly reddish hair that was greying with age. Freckles were scattered on his face and arms and he had rich blue eyes, reminding Deeks' of his mothers; they were pure and innocent almost.

The eldest boy was Joel. He gave Kensi a one handed hug that looked like it crushed her as she bent to kiss his cheek. The laughter that came out of her mouth was music to his ears. She mussed his red hair as she pulled back leaving Deeks to extend his hand. The guy had the greenest eyes Deeks had ever seen; and a grip that would rival Sam's.

Next was Mitchell. He eyed Deeks as they clasped hands – not as bone crunching as Joel's, though. He had sandy blonde hair, much like Deeks' that went in every direction and blue eyes like his father and the same freckly skin. Deeks could have sworn he heard a "be nice" whispered into their ears as she passed.

Kensi moved to the young girl at the end of the table with her earphones in and tapping wildly on the touch screen in front of her. She hadn't acknowledged anyone's presence at this point, and it scared him that this was what the world was coming to; kids glued to their phones.

The girl was basically a spitting image of her mother, meaning she was a ringer for Kensi. Deeks imagined that his partner looked the same when she was the same age, except the girl in front of her had her father's blue eyes. She'd be a heartbreaker when she grew up. Curly brown hair that resembled Kensi's fell down her shoulders as she squinted at the screen.

When Kensi trailed her fingers gently across the girl's back, she jumped out of her seat, flinging the phone on the table and wrapped her arms around her big sister while squealing.

'Someone's happy to see me.' Kensi smiled and returned the girls hug.

'Of course! You brought Lily, yes?'

'I swear that's the only reason why you want me over here.' Kensi joked and let go of the teenager. 'Mom has her at the moment.' The girl turned and did a double take at Deeks, making his grin widen

He held out his hand to her to introduce himself. 'I'm-'

'Marty Deeks, yeah I know. Kensi has told me all about you. I'm Kaylee.' She said, walking out from her chair and hugging him. Deeks' opened his mouth at Kensi, when she shook her head.

'She's a hugger.' Kensi shrugged.

Kaylee finally let go of Deeks and went back to her seat and excused herself – _actually_ excused herself – as she went back to her phone; explaining she was reading an article for an assignment that was due.

Deeks' head was about to combust. What _the hell had just happened here?_

* * *

A/N:Do we like her family?

And did we love the banter in tonight's episode? I know I did. Hehee, Kensi checking out Deeks' butt. God I hope it doesn't take at least 7 years for them to get together like Tony and Ziva. Fingers crossed that their relationship gets resolved soon too. Come on, Brennan! 7 years is a long time to wait!

As usual, if there are any mistakes, let me know.

Reviews give me a happy.


	4. Lunch

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! they make my day!

Sorry for taking so long. It was the end of Uni, so I had a few things to finish before I could start writing for me again.

It was pointed out to me that 'Feldman' is probably a Jewish name, and I have them coming over on Shabbat. At first I didn't think about it and I was going to change most of what I had written to Sunday, but I had a spark of creativity (which doesn't always come around) and without giving too much away, the reason behind it is something that Deeks and Kensi's Stepfather, Mike, slightly bond over.

With that said, I don't usually put religion into my fics, unless it's pertinent to the character, say if I was writing about Ziva David. We know that she's Jewish so I'd include it, but with today's society with conversions and name changing it can get difficult and I try to stay away so I don't offend anyone.

And the poodle thing with Deeks... I'm going to pretend it didn't happen. In this AU Deeks loves all dogs, and loves Lily because she's his partners dog... Or I can go back and change his thoughts a little. Either way, he takes to Lily very well in the beginning, not like Chaucer.

Anyways, hope you like it :)

* * *

'What exactly have you been telling everyone about me?' Deeks asked her quietly as he pulled out a chair for her.

'Scared, Deeks?' Kensi asked him just as quietly as she sat down.

Scared didn't even begin to cover it. Petrified was a better word. He never met any girlfriend's family – but let's not even touch on the fact that they weren't even dating! Kensi was his partner, nothing else – even though he really wanted them to be something else.

'I just want to know if you've been lying through your teeth about my awesomeness.' Deeks covered quickly. It was his tell, to cover something with a joke and he knew she knew it. His partner didn't say anything about it though. Kensi narrowed her eyes at him with scepticism, before relenting.

'Only ever good things, Deeks. They know you're a cop, they know I work for NCIS and that we're partners, but that's it. And they know not to ask too many questions.'

Deeks looked around the table as his partner relaxed into her chair, legs extended out in front of her next to his. Joel and Mitch were looking at him, whispering to each other. Deeks had encountered this before with his girlfriend's older brothers. _And there he was, going back to the girlfriend place_.

'You're brothers are staring me down.' Deeks said sitting back in the chair, half hiding from them behind Kensi. Who knew that people she had only met a few months ago would be so protective over her.

As if reading his thoughts, yet again, she spoke, 'They're all stare, not much bite. It's me you need to worry about.'

'Worry about you biting me? No way, that's actually part of the dream sequence.' Deeks whispered cockily in her ear.

'Deeks.' She warned, giving him a half death stare.

'You seem really comfortable with them,' he said after a little while. 'Like you've been here all along.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Kensi shrugged. 'It's kind of hard not to. They're all so welcoming. I didn't meet them straight away, after everything...'

He nodded for her to continue. Deeks didn't need the reminder of the case. He knew all the details vividly; including the vicious bruise that had marked her skin from the sniper. Deeks suppressed the urge to take her in his arms at the memory; if not for her comfort, but for his.

'I didn't _want_ to meet them at first. I wanted to keep some distance. I hadn't seen my Mom in fifteen years, I didn't know if I could handle anyone else. It was almost proof that she had moved on from my dad. After about a week, I ran into Kaylee here, and it was nice. She's a wonderful girl, and my mom had told them about me, so I gave in; and it wasn't as painful as I thought. The boys made me feel at ease the minute I met them, and not once did they push me into anything. It all just kind of came naturally.

'They were about eight and ten when Mom married Mike. They've grown up with stories of me. Mom said they always bugged her, asking when they could meet their big sister. It was only when they were older that she told them a little of what happened, and they understood they may never meet me. It took a while for me to open up to them.

'Mike was amazing when I met him; he hugged me and said he felt like he knew me from all the stories my mom told him, and welcomed me into the family. He said I'd always have a home with them. It was nice. He was basically saying he wasn't replacing my dad, but he is there if I ever need him.'

Deeks was sure Kensi had never said that much to him ever, let alone about her family. It was a whole new side to her that he had never seen, but wanted to see more of. 'I'm sensing a "but" here.' He said tenderly.

A sweet smile covered her lips, that little one that he appreciated because it was the one she used when she was glad he knew her just that little too much. 'It's just hard you know? I've been on my own since I was fifteen. I don't open up to people.'

'Oh, I know that first hand,' He quipped.

Kensi rolled her eyes, but it didn't have its usual bite it would normally have if she was serious; it helped when the grin was still on her lips. 'They're so welcoming and accepting and inviting. It's different because I haven't had this in a long time. I haven't had a family.'

'Hey,' Deeks touched her thigh with his hand making her focus on him, on his eyes. 'I know what you're going through. It's tough. But they love you, you know? You've only known them for a little while and you seem really comfortable around them; and they want to have you around, Kens. It's good to have people who care about you; who give a damn about whether or not you come home.'

Her eyes saddened slightly, and took his hand in hers squeezing a little. 'Deeks-'

Oh, she thought- 'Hey, don't worry. I have Monty; he cares if I come home.' he smiled gently.

'Soups up!' Mike called from the grill, effectively stopping that conversation in its tracks, something Deeks was fairly happy about. Deeks knew that she cared if he came home or not, but... he didn't come home to her, and she didn't come home to him – as much as he wanted them to. Deeks didn't want to say something that he shouldn't and push too much, or let too much slip when it came to his feelings for her. He couldn't do that to their partnership and their friendship.

'So are you two together?' Joel asked as the food was being passed around.

'No,' they both answered a little too quickly. Deeks looked at his partner, she turned at the same moment he did, with a similar smile on her face. He wished that they had met in different circumstances, though he can't imagine anyone else being his partner. In a way he hated Hetty for offering the liaison job to him, but his life now was too good to really hate the small woman. She gave him a family; people who watched his back and cared about him – even Sam did, though he didn't show it. But everyday he wished it could have been different; that he wasn't partners with the girl of his dreams.

Deeks wanted her, and not in a partners with privileges kind of way. He wanted to come home to her every night, or Kensi coming home to him. He wanted the big wedding, the house, the kids, the white picket fence; all with her. The whole package, because if he's honest with himself, he can't imagine that kind of life with anyone but her. So he's accepted the conclusion that he's going to die alone, without ever having all of that, since Kensi Marie Blye would rather kill him – slowly – than kiss him willingly, let alone spend the rest of her life with him as his wife. But you can't always get what you want.

'We're partners.' She told them. As she turned back to her family, Deeks couldn't help but wonder if that little smile on her perfect lips meant she was thinking the same thing. He pushed it out of his mind; there was no way she felt the same as him.

Joel opened his mouth to question whatever look they had just shared, but his father was quicker and slapped him up the back of the head. 'Sorry, Joel. There was a bug.'

They laughed at Joel as he rubbed the back of his head and settled back into his seat after a pointed look from his father.

'You haven't told me, how come you named her Lily?' Deeks asked as she got stuck into the steak sandwich she made. He only asks because it's a segue, and the pooch in question is sitting next to her mistress, tail wagging and waiting for a piece of food to be thrown in her direction. A tongue comes out and licks her lips and black nose as Kensi cuts a piece of steak for her. She munches happily before lying down at Kensi's feet, her toes pointing away from her body like extended frogs legs.

'Joel and I think it's because she loves _Harry Potter_,' Mitch sniggered, knowing his sister has a full mouth and can't retaliate.

'Never pictured you as a _Potterhead_, Kens.' Deeks teased. He watches his partner roll her eyes and swallow her food.

'It's not a _Harry Potter _thing,' she throws in the direction of her giggling brothers. 'All I kept thinking of was the expression, 'lily white' or _Snow White_, and I really didn't want to name her after a Princess.'

'Ah, yes, because there can be only one princess, _Princess_.'

'Deeks,' Kensi warned through gritted teeth, as her family chuckled.

'How haven't you killed him yet?' Mitch asked lightly.

'She can't. No one would be there to save her butt otherwise.' Deeks wasn't as quick as the fist coming towards his arm. He yelped as it made contact with his muscle, and he wasn't exaggerating; Kensi had a mean punch when she wanted, and Deeks doubted he ever got the full extent of her swings. _Well I did expect a punch for this morning,_ he thought, rubbing his sore arm.

'So he's your Knight in shining armour?' Kaylee asked, her voice attempting seriousness with a broad smile covering her face. Oh, Deeks liked her family. They teased her just the right amount. Joel leant over his brother holding his hand up for a high five. Kaylee giggled as she slapped his palm with hers. Kensi just glared at them all, but there was hardly any bite to it.

'No way,' Deeks chuckled. In the corner of his eye he saw her still at his words. Internally he cringed because it came out the wrong way. It sounded like rejection, like he didn't want her, and as much as Kensi liked to say otherwise, Deeks knew she was self-conscious to a degree. Besides, no woman likes to hear that a guy doesn't want them, regardless of who he is.

'Kensi's not a damsel in distress,' he explained. Kensi relaxed a little and the detective exhaled a small sigh of relief. 'She's definitely not one to sit on her butt until the prince arrives to whisk her off her feet. More like... Mulan.'

Kensi let out a bark of laughter and Deeks felt his job was done.

'Mulan's not a princess,' Kaylee rebutted.

'Maybe not,' he shrugged. 'But Kensi doesn't just sit around and wait for someone else to come and save her. She picks up a sword, goes and fights the bad guys, saves China, and rides off into the sunset with the Prince. She's driving the horse, of course.' He added with a smile.

'That sounds like my Kensi,' Julia smiled lovingly at her daughter.

'Where did you find this guy?' Joel asked, scooping onions into his mouth.

Kensi eyed him for a moment, contemplating to tell her family the truth or not. 'An MMA gym,' Deeks was impressed that she was telling them the true story about where they met. Then again, it wasn't like she was going to break any national secrets. Kensi wasn't that dumb. 'He was just LAPD at the time and we were both working the same case undercover,' Kensi explained and then chuckled. 'You remember Sam Hanna, mom?'

Deeks cringed and covered his face with his hands. He knew where this was going. Did she really need to humiliate him like this?

'Of course, he's the Navy SEAL.'

'Yup. Sam's about 6'2", and is completely muscle. And then you have Deeks here, who is fairly muscular and can hold his own, but he's a pipsqueak next to our SEAL.'

Deeks groaned, watching everyone's smiles get bigger. 'Make this even more painful than it already is, Kens.' He said sarcastically.

'Anyway, two rounds in and Deeks is completely knocked out, and I don't think you woke up for half an hour?'

'Twenty-five.' he corrected automatically. 'And I was going easy on him.'

'And Sam was going easy on you,' she laughed. 'Then, we find out that, Shaggy, here,' it was Deeks' turn to roll his eyes at a nickname. 'Is LAPD and we worked the case together, and he never left.'

'She's been trying to get rid of me every chance she gets,' Deeks chuckled, knowing full well that it wasn't true. Not all the time anyway.

'He's a stray we've never quite been able to shake,' his partner laughed, shaking her head. He really liked seeing this free playful Kensi. He did see her like this at work, but it was rare, and usually after quite a bit of lighthearted teasing, but here, Deeks thought she didn't need to keep up the tough federal agent exterior and she could just be Kensi.

'You've got to tell me some really embarrassing stories about her, Julia. I need something to hang over her head,' Deeks smiled.

'Keep it up Deeks, and I'll tell them a story about you and shoelaces.'

His smile wiped off his face and he scoweled at her massive, smug smile. They did_ not_ need to know that he couldn't tie his shoe laces until he was twelve. Ok, he'll let her win this round.

'More salad anyone?' he asked passing the bowl.

* * *

Kensi walked into the kitchen with her mother and Kaylee, carrying the dishes as the boys put away the table, chairs and barbeque. Lunch had not been as awkward as Kensi had thought it would be. Deeks seemed to get on with everyone well, which made her very happy for some reason that she was not going to go into now. He took all of the little jabs with a laugh, much like he did at work with Callen and Sam; two people who would have a field day if they ever found out that Deeks had spent a Saturday with her and her family.

'Kensi, why do you call Marty, Deeks?' Kaylee asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

'Where I work, we usually call people by their last names.' Well that wasn't really true. The only other person they called by their last name was Callen, and that's only because he didn't know his first name. Somehow, calling Deeks "Marty" would be different. _Their_ relationship was different than hers and Sam's, and Callen's for that matter. Another fact she wasn't going to think about right now. Besides, Kensi couldn't start calling him Marty now if she tried.

'But he's your boyfriend. Shouldn't you call him by his first name?' Kaylee asked innocently. Most people would have thought it was innocent, but Kensi knew that tone; she had used it many times herself and it wasn't flying. And the teen was just too smart to be that oblivious. Kaylee was too much like Kensi and her mother it was scary.

Kensi saw Julia hide the smile behind her hand.

'He's not my boyfriend, Kaylee. He's my work partner.' _Though, if we were dating, I'd still call him "Deeks", _Kensi thought to herself.

'Mhmm,' Kaylee hummed and went back outside.

'You might be ok with telling yourself that he's just your partner, but we can all see that he's something more.'

'C'mon, Mom, it's not like that.' She huffed.

'_Sure_ it isn't. I could tell there was something there when he turned up on my doorstep and took me to your safe house, and I hadn't even seen you two together. And today? It solidified my theories.'

Kensi sighed. 'Mom, Deeks and-'

'Someone say my name?' Deeks asked popping his head through the door. He looked between Kensi and her mother and stopped on her face. 'Whoa, everything ok, Kens?' he asked coming towards her a little.

A little triumphant smile formed on her mother's lips, just small enough for Kensi to see. 'I told you so' was not a good look on her mother's face, especially when directed at Kensi.

'I'm fine, Deeks.' She replied a little shortly.

He just gave her a pointed look, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. She had said '_Fine'_, damnit! He hated when she used that word, and _never_ believed her. 'I'm ok, Deeks, really,' she said a little more calmly. 'We'll be out in a minute.'

'Ok, Kaylee just said that you wanted me,' her partner shrugged.

Julia couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed, one hand covering her mouth slightly, the other holding onto the bench as she struggled to stay standing. Kensi just stood there with her mouth open and eyes bulging.

'What?' Deeks asked with the beginnings of a grin, trying to catch up on the joke he'd missed.

'Nothing.' She said, shaking her head a little to get out of her stupor. 'We'll meet you outside, ok?'

'Sure, just don't be too long. I feel like your brothers are conspiring against me. I'd feel safer with you out here.'

All the tension seeped away as she laughed at him, being intimidated by her quite harmless brothers. 'You're a cop, you take down criminals for a living, not to mention you're older than them, Deeks, and you're afraid of them?'

'They're your brothers... hell yes, I'm afraid of them!

'You're a girl.'

'No point in denying it.' He shrugged.

'Just pick up Lily, and you'll be immune to them for a while. They go all _gaga_ over the fluffy white goodness.'

'So when you come back out, I should pick you up to keep the immunity?' Deeks asked cheekily, knowing full well he was skating on thin ice. Maybe he felt a little braver with her mother in the room; that she wouldn't kill him if there were witnesses. She could see him putting on his charm, and Kensi was trying very hard to be immune.

'Do I look like 'fluffy white goodness' to you?' It was very difficult for her to keep the icy, threatening tone in her voice when he looked at her like that. His eyes were practically smouldering, looking at her with such intensity; a lesser woman's knees would have gone weak.

Deeks looked her up and down. Kensi should have felt self conscious, especially with her mother in the room, trying – and failing – to cover up her laughter, but shewasn't going to let him win this. He took in every inch of her, taking his sweet time, too. It wasn't too hard to picture what he was thinking, and it got her heart racing and that coil pull tight in her lower stomach.

'I do see a hell of a lot of goodness in front of me, though not fluffy and white, it's more like sexy and brunette. It could still work though, and I'm willing to give it a try.'

Kensi willed the blush to stay away from her neck and cheeks, but she didn't know how well it worked, because a smirk crept across his face. 'Try it Deeks, and my brothers will be the last thing you need to worry about.'

'And on that note...' he slipped back out the door. 'Lily! Oh, Lily! Where's my fluffy, white goodness?' Kensi heard him call.

'You want to try that little lie again for me, sweetheart?' Julia asked smugly, regaining full control over her laughter and crossing her arms across her chest.

A breath Kensi didn't know she was holding escaped from her body, and the blush found its way to her face.

'It's obvious he's crazy about you. And _you_ feel the same way.' Julia said, matter-of-factly, piling things into the dishwasher.

'No offence, mom, but you haven't seen me for 15 years-'

'Before you finish that sentence, and everything gets very awkward,' Julia interrupted. 'You've done exactly the same thing before when you were little. With that boy... oh, what was his name, Jeremy something.'

'Cross.' Kensi answered automatically.

'Yes, him. This is the same thing as then, except you're older. Threats and sass; all the same.'

'Ahuh.' Kensi nodded, ignoring her mother. The fact that what she said was all true meant nothing. It was astounding that, even though she hadn't seen Kensi for fifteen years, still knew her inside and out. Kensi put it down to the fact that it was her mother she was talking about, and mother's seemed to know just about everything.

She sighed to herself, hoping that it wouldn't become a regular thing that Deeks was invited to the family brunch on Saturdays. It was exhausting trying to hide the spark from her mother, and it seemed she wasn't doing a good enough job.

* * *

Deeks, Kensi and Lily didn't end up leaving until late afternoon, when Kensi heard her mother telling her partner a story about her crush on little Jeremy Cross. She grabbed his arm and Lily's lead and dragged him out of the house with very quick goodbyes.

He got on extremely well with her family, like they'd known each other for years. Too well, maybe. But Kensi liked that. She wouldn't have to hide them, or make up excuses like she had been for the last few weeks. That little weight on her chest had been lifted as soon as he found out about her new dog, and a little more weight had been lifted when she introduced him to her family. And truth be told, she liked Deeks knowing stuff about her she didn't tell anyone else.

'Your family is great, Kensi,' her partner said after a silent ride home. Lily had passed out like she usually did after a day at her mom's; Kaylee definitely wore her out.

'They seemed to really like you,' Kensi smiled back at him.

He pulled up in her driveway, and she really didn't want to get out of the car, didn't really want the day to end. But it had to.

'See you on Monday?' she asked, already knowing the answer as she reluctantly got out of the car.

'Sure thing, partner,' he smiled at her, turning to say goodbye to Lily in the back seat. It earned him a face full of tongue. He laughed at her.

'Thank you for the kisses, Powder Puff.'

Kensi rolled her eyes at the nickname and let her out of the car. They watched as he drove away slowly before heading inside their home.

She let out a sigh when she flopped on the couch after her unlocking routine, only to have Lily jump up next to her and let out a puff of air. Her eyes looked sad while they were staring up at Kensi's face.

'You like Deeks, don't you?' Kensi smiled, stroking her head. Lily moved a little at his name, getting a more comfortable position to rest her head.

'Don't worry, he'll be over a lot more from now on,' she promised.

* * *

A/N: So far, so good?

I made the boys cheeky like Deeks, because everyone needs to be a little cheeky :)

As usual, if there are any mistakes, let me know.

Reviews give me a happy.


	5. Sun, Non-existent surf and Kensi

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the favourites!

Sorry this has taken so long. This is kind of a filler chapter and I was having a hard time with dreaded writers block to get from the last chapter to the one after this. Believe it or not, this was swimming around my head before the last episode. Hehehe Deeks and Kensi surfing! i loved all of the Densi moments, they were soooo cute!

I'm not soo sure about this chapter, like i said, I was having a hard time getting through it, and it may seem a little pushed, but hopefully it will live up to your expectations!

* * *

Deeks sat out on his board in the slow rise and fall of the water. The hot sun was beating down on him, but not uncomfortably so. The warmth coming above contrasted against the cool water below him. God, he loved it out here.

There weren't that many surfers out today, which didn't really surprise him; the waves were nonexistent. Surfing was supposed to clear his head, to take his mind off his partner, but as there wasn't a swell bigger than a ripple in a still lake, his mind had enough time to wander. And it seemed to come back to her again. Deeks sighed, he was probably better off sitting on his couch, mindlessly flicking through the channels on his TV, something could catch his eye and make him think about anything that wasn't her. He remembered there was a documentary on later about bees. _I wonder if Kensi knows anything about bees in her Wikipedia mind_, and there he goes thinking about her again.

Deeks groaned at his inability to think of anything but her, before he shook his head. Taking one last longing look at the still horizon, he angled his board back to shore and started paddling. He stuck his board in the sand and shook his hair out before grabbing a towel, drying out his wet hair. One good thing about his shorter cut was it didn't get in his eyes as he surfed.

Ok, now he had to be hallucinating. Could sitting all day out in the waveless water do that to you? It had never happened before, but he had to be dreaming as the familiar white flash running towards him at a million miles an hour. His last thought before his fell on his butt was, '_Are you kidding me?' _

His partner's dog crashed into him, making him plummet to the ground. 'Lily!' he grinned at the ball of fluff. The dog stood on his chest with her two front paws, pinning him to the ground as she licked the salt water off his face mercilessly, making small excited whimpers with every swipe of her tongue.

_So much for not thinking about Kensi. Not like I was getting anywhere with that, anyway,_ he thought sardonically.

A shadow fell across his face while Lily continued to show him how happy she was to see her mistresses friend. 'Hey, partner.'

Looking up, he was greeted with a smile and his partner in a pastel blue bikini top and matching short board shorts, her belly button ring glistening in the sunlight. She offered her hand to him, pulling him off the sand. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and a smile was planted firmly on her lips. Throughly enjoying her big tough, blonde partner getting attacked by a ball of fluff, she made no move to get Lily off his chest.

He could have spent eternity just looking at her, taking in her breathtaking beauty, but then he'd look like an idiot just gaping at her from the ground. After a few seconds of utter mindless staring at his gorgeous partner, his brain kicked in with his mouth in tow. 'Hey, Kens,' Deeks replied back, petting Lily's head as she laid on his body, with no intention to move. _Good save,_ he thought sarcastically.

His arms went around Lily as he started to get up, putting her on his hip like a baby and rubbed her ear, saying a proper hello. She licked him again, her cold nose finding his ear and exhaling quickly, making him cringe and chuckle at the odd tickling sensation. Kensi laughed at him again as Lily continued to sniff at his ear – seriously, it's just an ear, what's so exciting about it! – making him wiggle away from her.

'Marty!' he heard a little voice shout in his direction. The detective looked past his partner to see her family, minus Joel, sitting on a few towels with umbrella's up, not far from him. He should have seen them while he was out on the water; they were hard not to, but his head had been on Kensi and nothing else. Hell, a shark could have taken a nibble out of his foot and he doubted he would have reacted.

Kaylee was waving with both hands enthusiastically at him, jumping a little. The rest of her family gave a little wave, but continued to watch their interaction shamelessly. Surely Kensi and his relationship wasn't that interesting... to anyone besides himself, anyways.

'Family outing?' he asked his partner, waving back to her family.

'Yeah. I saw you out there before, but I didn't want to disturb you. You see enough of me already. Little Miss, here, obviously had other plans.' Kensi said, playing with Lily's paw while Deeks held her.

'I was just about to go home. Not much in the way of waves today; this is the most excitement I've had all morning.' he smiled at her. 'Besides, I can never see too much of you, Kensi,' Deeks said, completely honest with no wiggle room for innuendo.

Kensi smiled shyly and ducked her head, shaking it like she didn't believe him. She should know by now that he enjoys her company, even if he hasn't outright said it properly before. They spend at least one night a week at the others' place; well they did up until about a month ago when she got Lily.

He honestly didn't know what to make of her avoidance to spending time out of work. They were still acting normally while at the office; they still bantered, flirted, annoyed each other like before, but she hasn't invited him over. Neither has he, truthfully, and he should. Deeks missed her even though he got to see her Monday to Friday.

'Did you want to come join us?'

'Um...' God, did he ever, but she was with her family. They didn't get to see Kensi everyday like he did, and she should be with them, without her stupid partner that would just tease her.

It had been two weeks since he had been bombarded with her family. Deeks thought they were amazing, just what Kensi needed in her life, but it didn't mean the luncheon didn't scare the crap out of him. It was fairly intimidating meeting the family of the girl you've fallen for, even you're only there as a friend/partner. For two long weeks, the blonde detective had been thinking and over thinking the lunch, thinking about what he should have said and done differently. Maybe he did something to offend Kensi at the lunch and that's why she hadn't invited him over? No, because then she wouldn't be asking him to join them now... _Well at least I've progressed from a girl to an insecure teenager after their first date._

'Mom's been asking about you again,' Kensi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts with a soft tone (_damnit!_), when he realised he'd been absentmindedly stroking Lily's long nose but not responding to his partner. _Ok, so at least Julia likes me._

'Sorry, got lost there for a little while,' he said shaking his head.

'Not hard with an airhead like yours, Blondie,' she joked.

'Funny, Fern. You're getting better at jokes. My tutelage must be sinking in, finally.' See? He'd just tease her, embarrassing him in front of her family.

'Shut up. Are you coming over?' Kensi scowled (he could see the small smirk she was trying desperately to hide behind her glare), folding her arms across her chest.

'Do I get to apply lotion to that smoking body of yours?' he asked cheekily, waggling his eyebrows at her. He watched as Kensi rolled her eyes and walked away. Deeks swore there was more sway to her hips. He's a man; he'll admit he was staring at her arse and the way her lithe body moved, and he'll cop to all the dirty images flashing through his mind. Sue him!

He got caught checking her out when she turned back around to him suddenly. Deeks waited for her to rush back to him to deck him, or go all ninja on his ass, but she simply looked him up and down and flashed a smug grin.

'Maybe,' she smirked, before resuming her trek.

There was no way he was going to pass up the possibility of rubbing lotion into her body. An opportunity like that didn't come around every day. Though, he probably wouldn't be able to stand up for twenty minutes after without embarrassing himself.

Lily squirmed a bit in his arms as she watched her mistress leave her in Deeks arms. A small whine escaped the fluffy body when she looked back at him with those big brown eyes.

'You wanna go see mommy?' he asked the dog.

She licked his face and looked at him with those big, brown eyes as if to say, _'what the hell are you waiting for?'_

He chuckled to the pooch before putting her back on the sand and picking up his belongings. Lily helped by dragging his towel through the sand, and bolting back to her owner. Well she thought she was helping, anyway. Lily sat and wagged her tail with her treasure in front of her, waiting to be praised for helping as Deeks closed the distance between him and the Feldman's.

'Hey, everybody,' he greeted, chucking his stuff on the sand next to theirs.

'Nice to see you again, Marty.' Mike said, holding out a hand.

Deeks grasped his hand before being attacked by Kaylee with a tight hug. 'Hey there, Sweet Pea.' he said, mussing her hair a little. The endearment fell out of his mouth like he'd been saying it for an age. It scared him that he fit in so well with them all, and made him a little giddy in the part of his brain that believed he had a shot with his partner.

'Oh, god, you're giving her nicknames now, too?' Kensi groaned, stretching out under one of the umbrellas.

'Don't be jealous, Sugar Bear, I still have plenty more for you,' he winked.

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner, and went back to her book, ignoring him.

'No Joel today?' he asked, shaking hands with Mitch.

'Nah, he's off with his girlfriend. Apparently she's much more _interesting_ than us.' Mitch said light-heartedly.

'Guess we'll just have fun without him,' Deeks laughed, pulling his wetsuit down to his waist.

'Kensi wasn't wrong about the muscle,' Julia observed, making Deeks a little self-conscious.

'Mom!' Kensi scolded. Shock and mortification spread across her face and settled in her voice. She sounded like an embarrassed teenager. Deeks' eyes flicked to her as the blush settled on her face. She, too, was looking at his chest and not at his eyes. He kinda knew how a woman felt at that moment, and resisted the urge to say 'my eyes are up here!' But Kensi was checking him out, so who was he to tell her where to look?

It was a little awkward that Julia was cheking him out, though. She was his partner's mother; the girl he was head over heels for, not to mention her husband was sitting right next to her. Though, when Deeks met Julia's eyes, the older woman smirked at him. Not in a 'yummy' kind of way, but a 'I'm going to make my daughter uncomfortable with her handsome partner' way. Kensi continued to fume silently while Julia chuckled, wrapping her fingers through her husband's.

_Might as well go with it, then._

'Always a pleasure, Julia,' he said, bending down to kiss her cheek.

'I'm regretting inviting you over, Deeks. You're incorrigible.'

'Look and don't touch, honey.' Mike chuckled.

'Always,' his wife replied, kissing him on the lips.

'That goes for you, too, son,' Mike told him, his toothy grin still plastered across his face.

'Of course,' he said, grabbing his board shorts and his now sandy towel. Deeks excused himself while he went to go get changed out of the sticky wetsuit. Normally he would have changed on the beach with a towel around his middle, but with what he was told about Lily's relocating habits and her newfound love for his towel, Deeks could only imagine him streaking across the beach after the poodle, trying to get his towel back – and his dignity. So that option was firmly out, especially in front of the Feldman's.

When he came back, Kensi and Lily were the only ones still under the umbrella. She was still laying down with her head in her novel and her puppy was cuddled up to her side, belly up. Deeks sat down next to his partner and watched her family. Julia and Mike had taken a stroll along the water's edge hand-in-hand. It was plain to see to everyone who saw the couple that they were very much in love. As much as he was going to sound like a girl; Deeks wanted that kind of love, possibly with the woman sitting next to him.

_In your dreams, pal_, he scoffed to himself.

Mitch and Kaylee were knee to waist deep in the water, bending occasionally and picking things up. He watched as the big brother gave the shells to the girl, throwing the unwanted ones back into the depths. Kaylee threw one, just a little further than her brother, and Deeks watched the two compete against each other. He smiled as he watched Kaylee threw a hand up in the air, obviously out doing Mitch, and he started to chase her in the shallows.

Kensi sat up from her book when the delighted squeals of the girl reached their ears, the shells long forgotten as she tried to out run Mitch.

'She's so much like you,' Deeks said, not actually believing that the words had slipped from his mouth.

'A little, yeah,' Kensi sighed.

'A lot, Kens. She's – I dunno, she has the same spark as you.'

Kensi shrugged at him. 'She's a little girl, though, not the tomboy I was.' He could hear the sadness in her voice as she watched her sister. 'She's girly, and into fashion and make-up, the things little girls should like. I used to get grease all over my face and clothes while dad and I rebuilt an engine.' She sighed heavily while he waited for her to continue. Kensi turned her face to him with a small sad smile. 'I've grown up to be one of the boys. I wouldn't change my time with him, though, never in a million years. I love my dad, but sometimes I think: would I have been different if Mom had stayed? Would I have been more like Kaylee, carefree and giggly?'

'Kensi, you were a daddy's girl, even when your mom was there,' Deeks smiled softly. She snapped to his eyes questioningly. 'She told us at the boat shed after you asked me to protect her,' he explained. 'I don't think you would have changed, Kensi. Maybe you would've talked about boys and giggled over them with your mom, but I can't imagine you as anything but the amazing woman you are, now. You're independent and don't take crap from anyone, and you look absolutely hot all of the time. You're always gorgeous.'

'Deeks,' Kensi blushed again, hiding her face. Oh, this was such a bad idea. He really shouldn't be telling her how much she means to him, or that he thinks she's perfect. But his brain did nothing to stop the words that were coming out of his mouth, regardless of the warning bells ringing in his ears.

'I'd take grease covered, tomboy, Bad-Ass Blye any day over the fake women in this town.'

They turned back to ocean to see Kaylee trip her brother, going face first in the water. 'Tell me again she's not like you,' he dared the brunette beside him. The smile came back to her face while she watched Mitch splutter and Kaylee giggle. 'So she's taking a different path to you, but she's gunna grow up to be Kick-Ass Kaylee. Just like her big sister.'

'When did you become so philosophical?' Kensi asked with a little sarcasm. her eyes shone at him, telling him she was grateful for his words, though.

'Just part of my charm, Fern.'

She laughed humourlessly at him. 'Way to ruin a good moment, Deeks,' Kensi rolled her eyes.

'No, this is a good way to ruin a moment,' he smirked, got to his feet and pulled her up and over his shoulder. His body burned where her skin met with his, entirely in a good way, sending his heart racing. He couldn't believe he'd just picked Kensi Blye up like she was a ragdoll and thrown her over his shoulder. She was going to kill him once she was free.

'Deeks!' she squealed while she slapped his back and kicked the air, desperately trying to find any kind of purchase to get out of his grasp.

He could hear Mitch and Kaylee laughing at them as he made his way to the water's edge, Kensi struggling to get free, but he wasn't letting go of her creamy, soft thighs. He shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter and focus on the job at hand, and not how silky her skin was.

'Don't you _dare_, Deeks!'

'What, you come to the beach and yet you're not going in the water? That's just a waste.' He chuckled as she struggled harder. He knew that she'd fight him all the way down to the water, and he was enjoying her helplessness a little too much. It wouldn't last long.

'Put me down! On _dry_ land!'

Deeks ignored again her as he waded into the sea. By the time he was ready to drop her, the small waves almost coming to his hips.

And then she smacked him.

On the arse.

Hard.

Mitch 'oohed' loudly from behind them as the loud clap resonated across the water. Deeks hissed as the sting spread over his skin. He heard her giggle from behind him, entirely happy with her attack.

'You are so dead, Blye!'

She squealed again as he threw her off his shoulder, hitting the water with a big splash. As soon as she was off him, Deeks started retreating, knowing it wouldn't take long before she got back on her feet and attacked him. He wasn't disappointed.

He hadn't gotten very far when Kensi attached herself to his back, tackling him into the water. They fought for a little while, tackling and pushing each other into the sea, laughing like mad, before Deeks started running back to the sand with Kensi hot on his tail. He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he heard her delighted giggles from behind him that sounded so much like Kaylee's when she was being chased by her brother.

'Save me, Kaylee!' Deeks yelled dramatically, coming around and hiding behind the girl. Kensi stopped in front of them panting, as Deeks crouched down and peered at his partner over Kaylee's shoulder.

And then his partner got that look. The one where he knew his goose was cooked. Somehow, the girls had a silent conversation, Kensi convincing the girl to join her side and join the attack. Kaylee quickly spun around towards Deeks and tripped him over on the sand. Kensi was laughing at him and his confused face as Kaylee stood over him.

'Do you give?' she grinned.

'Never!' he yelled exaggeratedly, tickling the girl and scrambling off the ground. The sisters chased him around the sand and in the shallow water, and eventually it just turned into one big splashing contest. Mitch had come over and helped Deeks in his fight against the girls, but he too, ended up getting drowned in splashes. Who knew such a cute, little girl could send so much water flying? Though, she grew up with two older brothers, so it should have been a given.

Kaylee started chasing Mitch along the shore, while Kensi and Deeks still fought in the water. She tackled him again, sending him back into the wet sand as the tide rushed over his legs and waist.

'Give?' she panted, pinning him to the sand.

He smirked up at her, admiring her flushed face and carefree smile. Wet tendrils of hair fell around her face, while she panted heavily. Deeks loved seeing her have fun, but loved it even more if he was the cause, and right then, watching her catch her breath and giggle occasionally was amazing to him.

'Only ever to you, Kens.' He told her truthfully. The giggles stopped and Kensi panicked, realising just how intimate they actually were. Her face was only a few inches away from his, pinning his hands to the sand and straddling his waist. Deeks gulped loudly while his own brain caught up to their position. Heart pounding loudly in his chest, he watched the emotions flick across her face and her breathing increased. Heat flared at his forearms and the exposed skin at his sides where she touched him. Water crashed over them again, then a few times, and it was the only indication that time was passing; neither one of them moved.

Deeks heard a bark before Lily's tongue came out of nowhere and started to lick every inch of his face. Kensi giggled again, and got off his body.

_Thank you, Lily! Coming in for a save before things got awkward!_ He thought, very relieved.

'Someone thinks she was missing out,' Kensi said, trying to avoid his eyes.

'Did you bring a ball?' he asked, sitting up and petting Lily.

'I'll grab it for you,' Kensi nodded, before taking off.

'My mouth is getting me into trouble today, pup,' Deeks mumbled to the poodle while she wagged her tail at him.

* * *

'Will you teach me how to surf, Marty?' Kaylee asked him while they were packing up their gear.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with sandwiches and laughter, and Deeks did _not_ get to put lotion on his partner. He did, however, teach Lily how to swim and fetch the ball in the surf. When the water fights started again – this time including the whole family – Lily was in the middle and paddling around them.

'If your parents are ok with it.' Deeks looked up at Julia and she nodded to her husband.

'Not until summer break, though,' Mike told her. 'You have exams, remember.'

'Yay!' She exclaimed, wrapping her around Deeks' middle again.

'Maybe you can convince Kensi to come along, too,' Deeks smiled. 'She might not be so afraid if her sister is doing better than her.'

The comment earned him a punch in the arm, making him drop the umbrellas he was carrying.

'Will you come, too?' Kaylee asked Kensi, full of excitement.

'Of course, sweetie,' Kensi smiled, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. 'Then we can both laugh at him when he falls off his board.'

He grinned at her jab, but was really jumping for joy on the inside. He was gunna teach Kensi to surf! And he wouldn't let her forget her promise, either. He doubted Kaylee would, too.

Deeks helped carry their belongings back to the car, and said his goodbyes. He was told by Julia to come over more often, after giving a pointed look at her daughter. Kaylee hugged him again, and Mike shook his hand, saying he hoped to see more of the detective.

'You might need an ice pack for that smack she got you with,' Mitch murmured to Deeks while he shook hands goodbye.

'It _still_ stings,' Deeks chuckled back.

Kensi and Deeks waited until the car pulled out of the car park and well on its way before the partners made a move.

'Thanks for today,' he told his partner as they walked back to her car.

'What for?'

'I haven't had that much fun on the beach in a while. Not without surfing.'

'No problem,' she said as they got to her silver SUV. She fumbled with the keys for a bit, Deeks knew she was trying to formulate words.

'Thank you,' she said softly, flicking her eyes up to his. He could see the emotions swirling, the embarrassment and the insecurity residing behind her eyes. 'For what you said earlier. I don't usually get like that-'

'Hey,' he interrupted her ramble gently. 'I'm here, whenever you need me; whenever you need to talk. I have a long list I can use to tell you how amazing you are. So you call me, ok?'

Her eyes softened and her lips curled. 'Same goes for you, too, Deeks. I don't have a long list, but I'm here if you need me, partner.'

'I know,' he grinned at her, his heart pounding in his chest so loud, he swore she could hear it. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

Kensi nodded, 'Bye, Deeks.'

'Bye, Powder Puff,' he petted Lily's head, scratching her ears before Kensi packed her up in the car.

The SUV pulled out of the car park, with his two favourite girls in the front seats; Kensi waving as she drove off, and Lily looking out the window at him, white fluff blowing in the breeze.

When Deeks got to his car, he slumped against his door, running his fingers through his hair, going over how many times he had crossed the line today. It would have been way too simple many times to close the distance between them and kiss her the way he dreamed. And the way they chased each other, with all the touches and smiles, people who didn't know them would have thought they were a couple.

One of his many recurring fantasies had started much the same as the way she had him pinned in the sand, the water running up his body as it crashed on the shore while she straddled him, kissing the breath out of him, and damn, it would have been easy enough to tangle his fingers in her hair and bring her lips down to his.

As much as Deeks knew that he should distance himself from her, that he should stop thinking about her and dreaming about her, he couldn't. It was magnetic the way he kept coming back to his partner, something she had that kept drawing him to her like a moth to the flame, and he couldn't deny or fight it as much as he tried. He didn't want to fight it though. He just wanted her.

Instead of thinking about the possibility of leaving his liaison position because of feelings that could compromise numerous missions, Deeks was thinking about a future with her. But he needed to start small. He should invite Kensi and Lily over for a movie night, sometime this week. It was about time the two dogs met each other. He wanted the pooches to fit well, and get on. If they didn't – well he didn't want to think about it, because there was a good chance none of his fantasies about a future with his partner would come to pass if the dogs hated each other.

He sighed and packed his gear into his car before heading off to the groomers to pick up his scruffy mutt. Tonight, Deeks knew, his dreams would be so very vivid he would have a hard time looking her in the eyes tomorrow. All today had given him was more fuel for his dream sequences.

Funnily enough, he was ok with that.

* * *

A/N: I think i've made Kensi too OOC for this chapter, but then again, she's not at work with her walls firmly up, but with her family where she doesn't have to be tough Agent Blye. Tell me what you think!

Reviews give me a happy.


	6. And they call it Puppy Love

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing support guys! It really means a lot!

Sorry this has taken so long, writer's block and other stories flitting around my head, just begging to be extracted, side tracked me for a little while.

To bubblybubbles who signed in as a guest: there was always going to be puppy love between the two pooches. There was no way I was going to make it awkward with them. Lily and Monty getting along was the only way it was gunna go :P

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)

(decided I didn't like the ending as it was thrown together at the last minute before i went to work - much like now. I managed to delete it instead of just swapping, so I'm really sorry to everyone who has already read this chapter. I also added the page breaks so it should read easier now!)

* * *

_You, me; dinner at my place. Bring Lily._

Kensi looked at her phone as it vibrated on her desk. They had been working on paperwork, trying to catch up as they usually do. Somehow, the files keep piling up on their desks, day in, day out, regardless of how much effort they put in.

The text made her smile. Kensi looked up at her goofy partner, who gave nothing away as he worked _silently _on the file in front of him. He was up to something, Kensi was sure of it. He was never willingly quiet, or did paperwork without any complaints.

Sam sat next to him, bored of his own paperwork and turned to making origami cranes of varying sizes along his desk. Callen, too, was fed up with the endless pile of printed paper and had kicked his feet up on his desk, playing a game on his phone.

_You got a crush on my dog?_ She texted her partner back. He made no move towards it for another five minutes, finishing the file he was on first. Normally, Deeks would have jumped for a distraction from paperwork, but today... Kensi didn't know what, but something was off with him. He was also the one with the least amount of files on his desk, he'd worked through his _double_ paperwork the quickest, and that _alone_ worried her.

She frowned to herself and went back to her work, her mind stuck on her partner's abnormal behaviour, trying to figure out what was running through his handsome head.

_No, well, yes. She's kind of gorgeous if you haven't noticed. I want a movie night with my partner and she probably won't say yes if I don't invite her dog, too._

A small, mirthful laugh escaped her mouth and Callen looked up from his phone, giving her a quizzical sideways glance. His eyes narrowed at the female agent, sizing her up, his mind rolling through which question to ask her first. Kensi knew the glint in his eyes when Callen knew – well, thought he knew – he had the upper hand.

'What's got you so happy?' he asked, interrogator's mask planted firmly on his face. Sam and Deeks both looked up when the team leader spoke; Sam looking at her with a smirk, sitting back in his chair with his paper crane, creasing the paper slowly and precisely. Her partner on the other hand, kept everything locked away and looking at the exchange with his usual interest. Kensi could see, however, the glint of knowing behind his ocean blue eyes.

'Almost home time,' Kensi shrugged indifferently. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

_You better have my usual Chinese and my favourite beer out by the time I get there. And don't think I don't know you just want Monty and Lily to meet each other._ Kensi typed quickly and pressed send. The phone slid across her desk while she sighed and went back to work, briefly catching Deeks' eye. Again he made no move for his phone while her text reached his it silently.

'Hot date tonight?' Sam asked with a smile.

_That _had Deeks head snapping towards the SEAL, and then back to her as Kensi just looked up at the grinning agent. Sam was obviously having fun with this and Deeks' 'lack' of information. He loved to torment the detective about things Kensi had failed to mention.

'You have a date?' Deeks asked with faux curiosity. There was a reason why her partner was a good undercover cop, he was good at making everything seem real and hiding what he didn't want people to see. He even had the small crease between his eyebrows he usually got when he was genuinely curious.

'Why do you say that?'

'Because you've been grinning at your phone, and you seem to be quite anxious to get out of here.' Her team leader said smugly.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Callen's observation. Ok, so _maybe_ she had been smiling at Deeks' texts, and _maybe_ she was excited to be having a movie night with her partner. And _maybe_ she really wanted Lily and Monty to get on... a lot. That's the reason she had been staying away from him after work, because she was worried that the pooches wouldn't get on, and had been trying to put their meeting off as long as possible.

'It's been an incredibly boring day of paperwork. I have a _hot date_ with my bathtub, a book and some wine.'

Deeks' smile he bore wavered for a second at her evening plans when he finally picked up his phone, reading the text she had sent him a few minutes ago. His eyes flicked back to hers, shining brightly at her and his lips curled even more. Callen and Sam were too busy eyeing Kensi suspiciously to notice the silent conversation between the younger partners, too busy trying to get the truth out of her.

'Want some company, Princess?' her partner grinned wide, voice full of the trademark Deeks cockiness. Both Callen and Sam groaned in unison at the suggestive teasing of the token detective and waited for the typical Kensi retort to her partner's flirting.

Kensi shut her laptop and closed the file for tomorrow as the clock ticked over to quitting time and she sauntered over to Deeks' desk. She grinned as his eyes widened as she placed her hands on his desk and leaning slightly. Callen knew better than to stare at her ass as she bent, so she didn't care about the view she was giving the team leader.

'I don't think you could handle the _heat_,' Kensi smirked, watching her partner fluster a little while she taunted him. He was trying very hard to keep his eyes on hers with the view she was giving him, her top button popped and her chest bared a little more than normal. Sure he's seen her in a bikini, but it doesn't mean she hasn't caught him gawking when he could.

She left him gaping and gulping, grabbing her bag from her desk before she turned back around to the three men. 'Oh, my gun keeps me company, so don't come snooping, Deeks.'

Deeks' laugh spread through the bullpen as she left for the night. A text buzzed in her pocket as she made it to her car.

_See you girls at 7, Sugarbear._

* * *

He's nervous. Utterly, completely terrified.

Deeks had broken the speed barrier to get home, went past her favourite Chinese place and got her usual (almost forgetting to order his own food), with a stop past the corner shop for her favourite ice cream. He's showered, dressed, tried watching TV to no avail and now he's pacing.

They've had movie nights before, but this is different. Their kids meeting and it's so very important that they get on. He knows both animals are fairly laid back, but all that can change in an instant when territory is tread upon the wrong way. Deeks wishes that Monty won't get all possessive and macho over the two people who he believes are his owners (that scruffy mutt loves Kensi) and will share the attention they have to offer. But it's also that Lily is seven months old now, and Monty's seven years old, and Deeks doesn't know what he's going to be like with a fairly active – scatterbrain, sometimes – puppy who has two speeds: warp speed and sleep. He knows that Monty loves to run with him in the mornings and play fetch at the beach, but Lily may just be a little too excited for him. Or she could be the sports car to his midlife crisis, he just doesn't know, and the detective hates not knowing.

Deeks made sure Monty smelled good, that he was brushed and his teeth were minty fresh. 'Gotta look good for the ladies,' he mumbled to Monty as the dog looked at him with mild disgust, though he did sit and take the abuse as Deeks fussed over him. He was all done by six, so he had a full hour to wait for his partner, and he had freaking out.

'You be good for me tonight,' Deeks said, pacing back and forth. 'You're about to me a very pretty girl, that means a lot to Kensi.' Monty's ears pricked up at his partner's name. 'Yeah, you like Kensi don't you?' he chuckled, kneeling down in front of the sitting dog. 'So you make a good impression; don't go licking inappropriate places in front of her, and no teaching her bad habits, you got me?' Monty simply licked the finger Deeks had been wagging at him, trying to get his point across.

'Ok, buddy,' Deeks said, gently rubbing behind his ears. 'Please like her,' he whispered to his dog.

Monty heard the girls before Deeks did. It was five to seven when his dog started whining at the door. Deeks had given up pacing and started worrying the loose thread on his jeans. He was up in a flash when Monty raced to the door and sat, wagging his tail madly and sniffing the air like there was a hotdog vender on the other side of the wood. He could hear soft scratches on the opposite side of the door, eager to get in – and he had a feeling it wasn't his partner clawing excitedly to get into his apartment. _That's a good sign_, he thought to himself.

'Monty, couch,' he ordered, and the dog obeyed happily, still wagging his tail.

Deeks opened the door to find Lily sitting patiently – as patiently as she could – with Kensi's hand poised to knock. She smiled widely at him, dropping her arm to her side and releasing Lily from her command. The poodle sniffed at Deeks wildly, all around his shoes and taking all the attention the detective gave her. Monty whimpered from the couch, and Lily's attention went straight to the older dog.

Deeks couldn't help but laugh when Lily's whole body started shaking excitedly, making little whimpering noises and sniffing in his direction, yet not advancing any closer than where she was. Monty was doing much the same: the little whimpering noises and tail thumping loudly on the couch as he waited to be called.

'C'mon, boy,' Deeks called, and Monty was over in a flash. The two dogs started sniffing each other all over, still whimpering happily before they started circling with noses attached to the other's rear ends. He was so very relieved that the dogs liked each other, that there wasn't any growling or biting or trying to coax the two into being semi friends. They seemed to get on like a house on fire, and it was the best possible outcome. Deeks' heart started beating again and the numbness of nerves dissipated when Monty licked Lily's face.

'I think they like each other,' Kensi said with a chuckle, closing the door behind her. He could see the relief on her face and maybe she was just as nervous about this meeting as he was.

When he looked back at the dogs, Monty had rolled over on his back in the submissive position with Lily sitting next to him, her tail still beating the floor with loud thumps.

'I think you have some competition, Kens,' he told his partner as he walked to the kitchen to retrieve their dinner and beer. He was very proud of himself that he managed to cover the nervousness from his tone.

'Looks like you'll have to entertain me, then,' she countered with a challenging grin. Deeks faltered for a second as the words were processed through his dimming mind.

He didn't answer – couldn't answer – with anything that didn't sound suggestive, so he let her have this one, just this once because he wasn't on his top game with the trepidation still leaving his body. Instead, Deeks grabbed their food silently from the kitchen.

He laughed again when he came back to the lounge room to find Kensi sitting on the couch with a dog on each side of her, bellies up receiving scratches. 'Or not,' she smiled.

'C'mon, kids, foods up.'

Kensi's eye brow cocked at him at his use of the word 'kids', but to Deeks' surprise, she said nothing as she opened up their containers and grabbed her own. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and some dog food for them, grinning a little when the thought of 'family dinner' sprinted across his brain. Whispering, and little giggles spread from the lounge room and his interest piqued. Quietly, he looks around the corner to see Kensi with Monty and Lily sitting in front of her, feeding them little pieces of her chicken and prawn chips.

'Shhh,' his partner said softly to the dogs when Monty made a little noise. 'Don't tell daddy, ok? Our little secret.' She rubbed each of their noses and put the takeout box back on the coffee table, waiting for Deeks to return, acting like she hadn't touched her food.

He pulled his head back around the corner and leant against the wall with a sigh. Damn, if that little, sweet exchange didn't make his heart swell. So maybe he wasn't supposed to see that sweet, caring, _motherly_ side to his partner, but since Lily came into his partner's life, Kensi's been taking the wall surrounding her down brick by brick and he's lucky enough to be around and see the Kensi locked away behind that fortress.

'Deeks? You coming back or what?'

Laughter bubbles up in him at Kensi's impatience and he thanks his lucky stars that he has her. She's the only stable woman in life, and has been for the longest time. She's the one he goes to when he's hurting, and damn it if he doesn't want to be the stable man in her life, too. He knows there is always Callen or Sam, but for some reason, her relationship with them is different – as far as he knows, anyway – and now there are her step-brothers and step-father; but he wants to be her number one guy to come to.

It's moments like these, that he thinks he _is_ her number one guy (maybe he'll have to fight Monty for the title, though). Kensi didn't tell the guys she was coming to his place tonight, and hasn't mentioned her new addition to them, either. So yeah, he thinks he has the top spot, otherwise she wouldn't have let him in on a secret this big; wouldn't have let him meet her whole family. Either way, he's happy that she's here, in his life, and he'll take what he can get.

* * *

'Another one?' Kensi asks, waving the empty bottle of beer.

'Sure,' he nods. 'But if you have another, you're gunna have to crash here.'

'Just getting some water, Deeks. Put the next one on,' she said, before hauling herself up off the couch and taking the empties to his kitchen.

They've been watching _Star Wars_ for the last few hours – something she hasn't done in the longest time – and she's enjoyed following the adventure of little Annie while Monty snores on her lap and Lily paws at her partner for attention. Kensi could have jumped for joy when their pooches had gotten on together, and through the night, they've played, pinned each other down, stolen pets from their owners to make the other dog just a little jealous. All in all, it's been a good night. And if she'd not mistaken, they seem to be just a little smitten with each other.

Growls echoed in the other room, but the playful kind, egging the other dog on to rough house. Kensi laughed at the noise as she grabbed their drinks, but she stopped in her tracks as soon as she re-entered the lounge room.

Deeks is 'pinned' to the floor by Lily. She's standing over his body, her front paws on his shoulders while her partner has his hands around her ears, roughing up the poodle's head. Every time he stops, she licks his face, pawing at his neck and chest to keep him playing with her. Most of the noise is coming from the blonde detective on the floor and not the white puppy on his body. Damn it, she's gotten soft because there's a warmth settled in her stomach at the sight of her dog and partner playing together.

It's honestly the cutest thing she's ever seen.

Though, it would be cuter if Monty was there playing with them, but the older dog is still passed out where she left him on the couch.

She watches the silently for a few more minutes, leaning against the doorframe and enjoying the scene before her as Deeks flips their positions and starts blowing raspberries on her belly. Kensi can't help but giggle as Lily wriggled in his grasp, licking wildly trying to get at Deeks' face.

'How long have you been there?' he asked without taking his eyes off her poodle.

'Long enough to see you molest my puppy,' she chuckled. She sat back down on the couch and Monty stretched as her weight dipped the cushion, rolling over and baring his belly to the ceiling. She stroked his soft fur absentmindedly, watching her partner attack Lily for a little while longer before putting _Clone Wars_ on.

Deeks came back to the couch, sitting right against her, hip to thigh, shoulders touching. Kensi fought the tingles threatening to overwhelm her from his body heat and she wished he would just yawn and stretch and out his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. She relaxed back into the cushions as the movie started up, reveling in the warmth of Deeks beside her, while Monty snuggled into her side more, puffing out a contented breath. The credits rolled over and she read _In a galaxy far, far away..._ when she noticed Deeks arm moving in the corner of her eye. Lily had snuggled right into his side and he was petting her gently in long, even strokes. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, almost to the point where she swore Deeks could hear it, too.

His head turned to hers when he noticed her eyes watching the lazy strokes of his hand, and he gave her an easy grin, the one that was so natural and content; the one she loved seeing on his face. The curl of his mouth this way made him seem so much younger and carefree, and Kensi fought the elated feeling rising in her because she was the one that put it there; her and Lily. She smiled back, just as softly and he grinned wider.

The movie finally caught her attention again, after a long moment of looking into her partners blue eyes - _get more cliche there, Kensi! - _but nothing stopped the happiness spreading through her like a tiny grass fire.

_Yeah, _she thought_, this is definitely something she could get used to._

* * *

A/N: Did we like?

Oh, and I am going to be doing part of Neighborhood Watch, but did you want them to just have little flashbacks, or snippets of their time together?

Let me know!

Reviews give me a happy.


	7. Babysitting and Bars

A/N: Hello? Anyone still reading this after my almost month long hiatus? Tis the season that everyone decides they need me for things, work, family; and everyone wants things done yesterday. Hopefully there won's be gaps like this again, but I can't promise anything, sorry.

Again, thank you guys for the support, reviews, follows, favourites; you guys are amazing!

Did anyone else think it was cute that Deeks wanted to set up a getaway for Julia, Kensi and himself? And I'm kinda hoping there was mistletoe near our favourite duo on that ship somewhere. AND OH MY GOD! NELL AND ERIC! That was so freaking adorable I couldn't stop giggling!

Anyways... enough of my fangirling...

* * *

Bones crack and grind as Deeks stretched out on his couch. He really needed to get a new one: the cushions were getting thin with age and there was a spring poking in his butt cheek, but he was content regardless.

Kensi had dropped her pooch off earlier this afternoon for him to babysit – after his nagging – so she could go out with Nell for her girl's night without worrying about the puppy waiting for her at home, getting into all kinds of mischief; and no doubt, Lily would. Kensi told him that she had decided to pull out every single pair of Kensi's shoes from her wardrobe and place them at different intervals around her house when she had stayed back a little later at work to finish some of her overdue files. And it wasn't like she was bored. He's seen the basket of toys Lily has – no doubt added to and spoiled by Julia – but like he told her before: girls love their shoes.

Monty had done something similar the first night Deeks had stayed out late, except putting Kensi endless pairs of shoes away would have been easier than cleaning up all the toilet paper Monty had trailed though his apartment. Needless to say, the bathroom door stays closed when he leaves for the day.

Deeks honestly couldn't keep the smile off his face when his partner called him at about ten that night, flustered and annoyed. She sent him a picture of the mess down her hall and of Lily curled up on Kensi's couch with seven different shoes beside her with that 'it wasn't me' look about her. She finally laughed and calmed down a little when he said Lily was only trying to find the best shoes to go with her fur coat. _She's wool, Deeks, _Kensi reminded him; but he didn't care: he got her to laugh and that was all he wanted.

Deeks aimlessly stroked the soft wool as the dog laid on her back, twitching occasionally, chasing something in her dreams as she slept in his arm. She was so gorgeous – _much like her owner_, Deeks smiled at the thought – and she looked so peaceful in her sleep. The detective turned to Monty curled up in his usual spot on the recliner with his head propped up on the armrest and angled towards his master, quite happy to be asleep by himself. The dog had his moments when he wanted attention and cuddles, mostly when Kensi was around and Deeks couldn't blame the guy – he was even jealous of the dog sometimes, which was _ridiculous_. Other times, Monty just wanted some space to himself to stretch out or curl up. Two sleepy brown eyes opened to look at him from the armrest, blinking a few times before sighing and falling back asleep.

The two had been curled up together on the floor for most of the night, her head resting on his back while they slept but Deeks is pretty sure that it got a little too hot for them, so they had gone their separate ways. Eventually the woollen dog found Deeks, wanting a body to sleep next to. He wondered if Kensi snuggled with her like this every night, and what he wouldn't give to see them both cuddled together on the couch asleep. But then his mind wandered, and instead of his partner sleeping next to her dog, her warm body pressed against Lily's soft fur with an arm around her middle, it was Deeks she was clinging to with her head under his chin and warm breath fanning across his skin while he played with the ends of her hair.

Lily squirmed in her sleep, bringing Deeks back to reality where he wasn't completely content and wrapped around his beautiful partner. He groaned to himself and closed his eyes. Maybe this weekend he could go out, maybe find a nice girl to date and take his mind off his untouchable partner. _No, because it wouldn't be fair to her if his mind is utterly focused on Kensi. That, and no one could even compare to his partner. Damnit!_

Screwed. He was so very screwed, and not in the fun way. He wished he had someone to talk to about this, someone to vent to and knew that he was head over heels for one Kensi Marie Blye. Maybe he wouldn't be as frustrated with the situation as he was. He couldn't talk to Callen or Sam because that would just be a death sentence, career - Callen would probably separate them if they were dating - and teasing wise. Nell and Kensi were best friends even though she was the person he was closest to after his partner, so that was out; Hetty was _not_ an option to talk about such things; and that left Eric, but he was following Nell around like a little love sick puppy – _like you're any better, Marty_, the sardonic voice in his head said – so if Nell pushed, he wasn't sure that Eric could say no to the sneaky redhead.

He turned his attention back to the puppy in his arm and the cute way her nose was twitching. _Kensi should have her cut soon,_ he thought as his fingers trailed through the long fur. His mind decided to take a little trip again, thinking about taking Lily to the groomers with Monty, like she was his dog, too; then walking them both with Kensi, interlacing her free hand with his while they walked along the beach, and curling up on the lounge later that night, all four of them just watching a movie lazily.

'Idiot,' he breathed aloud, shaking his head and earning a sleepy look from the pooch beside him. 'Not you, Fluffpot,' Deeks told her, stroking her belly and sending her back to sleep. 'I'm just being a complete fool and thinking I'm your daddy.'

* * *

Deeks woke slowly to the sound of his phone ringing on the coffee table next to him. Lily had moved from his arm and was back over with her scruffy boyfriend sleeping together on the floor; both of them were watching him as he rolled towards his phone, still buzzing away. It was a number he didn't recognise. Warily, he answered.

'Hello?'

'Marty? It's Mitch.'

He sighed in relief, grateful it wasn't something else, and yes, the cop in him made his mind go to so many bad situations, especially when he knew Kensi and Nell were out. Yep, that Neanderthal gene was coming out in him again; wanting to protect his girls. Yes, _his_. Deeks was being _slightly _territorial with Kensi being _his_ girl and Nell basically being his little sister that he would kill for, including Eric, if he ever hurt her.

'Hey, man. What's up?' Deeks asked, waking up a little more.

'Um... Are you with Kensi?'

'Nah, she's having a girls night, funnily enough it doesn't include me,' Deeks could tell something was up with the little awkward laugh he got in reply.

'Yeah, she does call you a girl a lot,' Mitch agreed with a chuckle, but still something was off in his voice.

'What's going on?' Deeks asked a little more seriously, starting to worry again.

'I-is there any chance you could come get me? I'm not really in a state to go home.'

Deeks got the address without hesitation. He had questions - about a million of them - but he'd ask when he got there, when Mitch was in the passenger seat of his car, safe.

About 20 minutes later, Deeks pulled up outside the bar. Mitch had just turned 21 a few months before Deeks had met him, so he couldn't understand why he was afraid to go home if he was drunk. Deeks sent a text and waited. Less than a minute later, a man started walking from the ally next to the bar. He wouldn't have even thought it was Mitch, but he waved as he got closer and smiled at him. There was dried blood smeared all over his face and on his shirt.

As the blood stained man got into the car, Deeks was still in shock.

'Thanks, Marty,' Mitch mumbled pulling his seatbelt on and sitting forward.

'What the hell happened, man?' Deeks finally asked once they pulled into the traffic. Mitch didn't smell of alcohol and he hadn't been slurring when they spoke on the phone.

'One of my mates started hitting on a girl. He was wasted and we tried to get him out before he caused a scene, but he said he couldn't leave the 'love of his life'. Turns out the love of his life had a protective boyfriend.

'We dragged Hugh out, but the guy followed us, punched Hugh out cold.'

'Is that his blood?' Deeks asked, rather hopefully.

'Some. I tried to mop up some of the blood streaming out of his nose. The guy brought a friend that I didn't see and came up behind me, cracking a beer bottle over my head.' Mitch said touching the gash on his skull tentatively.

'We should get you to the hospital then, see if there's any glass in the cut.'

Mitch shook his head slowly, wincing a little in pain. 'It didn't break, just sent me down and made everything go a little fuzzy. The guys took off after that and my friends were too tipsy to really do anything, anyway.

'When the world stopped spinning, I cleaned Hugh up and sent them home in a cab and called you. I'm sorry; Kensi gave us your number and said if we couldn't get a hold of her to call you-'

'Don't sweat it,' Deeks interrupted quickly. He didn't want Mitch to worry, and to be honest, Deeks was glad he'd called him and was happy to come and get him. 'I'm relieved you're ok, is all.'

'Do you mind-'

'Taking you to my place so you can get cleaned up? No problem,' Deeks smiled.

'Thank you,' Mitch said, slouching forward in the seat. Deeks frowned.

'Sit back and relax.'

'I don't want to get blood on your seat.'

'It's a seat,' the detective chuckled. 'An inanimate object that can be cleaned. Seriously, don't worry.'

Mitch glanced at him one last time before sitting back and letting out a small breath before slumping a little. He was obviously tired, and Deeks wanted nothing more to get the kid home and check if he had a concussion, but he drove slower now than he had as he went get to Kensi's brother, trying not to jostle him in the seat too much.

'Just stay awake for me,' Deeks said, and Mitch perked up a bit. 'I want to check you don't have a concussion first. What's been going on at home?'

* * *

Deeks opened the door to his apartment and led Mitch inside. He followed, a little slowly; which was to be expected, and was attacked by Monty and Lily. Monty jumped up on his thighs and started sniffing his legs, trying to lick his hands; while Lily sniffed his jeans around his ankles. Mitch raised his arms away from the dog as he jumped excitedly.

'Down, you mutt!' Deeks grabbed Monty's collar and pulled him off Mitch. 'That's Monty. He'll lick off your hand, if you let him.'

'It's ok, I just don't want to get the blood all over him. It's bad enough I may have put it all over your seats.' Ah, that made more sense considering that Deeks knows the guy adores Lily.

'Don't worry about it,' Deeks waved him off again. 'Bathroom's through there, I'll get some clothes for you to wear.'

About an hour later Mitch was cleaned up and on Deeks couch watching reruns of the game, with Lily and Monty on either side of him; a head on each thigh.

He was right; it was a smallish cut on his head. There was gunna be a lump - it was already forming - and he'd have a migraine in the morning, but other than that he was good and concussion free. All the blood was from the simple fact that head wounds bleed about ten times worse than regular ones.

'What's the plan for tomorrow, are you telling them the truth?'

'Yeah, I've got nothing to hide. I just didn't want mom and dad to freak out over all the blood.'

'Fair enough.'

'How come Lily's here?' Mitch asked, rubbing the poodle's head lightly. She stretched her front legs out and nuzzled her chin on his thigh before letting out a content puff of air. Her eyes closed as soon as she got comfortable again.

'Babysitting while Kensi's out,' Deeks said with a smile. 'Lily loves Monty and Kensi wasn't sure when she'd be home. And seeing as we're going to your place tomorrow, it was just easier if she picked us all up in the morning.'

'So you and Kens are pretty close, huh?' Mitch asked, a smile broad on his face. No subtly, whatsoever. _Well you wanted someone to talk to about your feelings_.

'Yeah, I guess. She's my partner.' _Who I'm hopelessly in love with._

'Ahuh.' He nodded disbelievingly. Yeah, Mitch knew; but then again, who didn't? Deeks didn't exactly hide it well as he should around her family, they seemed to make him drop his guard. He was a little more careful at work. Although, if a guy he met for two minutes can tell he has it bad for his partner, then it must be written all over his face. Deeks was just glad Nell didn't mention what Harris had said before all hell broke loose.

'So how come you weren't partying it up like your friends?' Deeks asked, trying to get the focus off himself and his partner.

Mitch faltered for a moment. Deeks thought it may have been that he was the designated driver, but that hitch meant it was something way more personal. 'You don't have to tell me, Mitch. Not if you don't want to.'

'It's ok,' he shrugged. 'My grandfather was a drunk. My dad said that he used to beat my grandmother and his kids every chance he got and there was rarely a time when he was sober. I don't want to become like that. My dad doesn't drink at all, only a glass of champagne on special occasions. Joel and I have one or two at the most when we go out. We don't want to risk becoming like that.'

Deeks knew all too well what that was like. 'My dad was like that.' he almost whispered. 'Beat me and my mom senseless. So I understand, I do. One of the reasons why I'm so protective of women is because the alternative is becoming that monster; even though Kensi thinks I'm a chauvinist and that she can't handle herself.'

Mitch shook his head. 'She's grateful for you, you know? Kensi is independent, but I'm sure she likes that you care about her; much more than she lets on. She wouldn't have let you anywhere near us if she didn't want you around, especially since mom seems to be attached to you,' Mitch smiled.

He had a point. Kensi would _not_ have invited him over if she didn't trust him with her family. She wouldn't have invited him over to their house for lunch again tomorrow or given his number to them if she couldn't be contacted. Maybe she did like that he cared about her, way more than he should, as more than her partner.

'I guess you're right,' Deeks smiled and went back to the TV.

'Damn right, I'm right,' Mitch grinned widely at him. Deeks laughed and rolled his eyes before yelling at the umpire.

* * *

They never really did get that many girls nights, so Nell and Kensi were taking advantage of being without the boys, buying all sorts of overembellished girlie cocktails they could find. Normally the boys, mostly Callen and Sam, would tease them about it, refusing to buy them so their manhood was intact, so they usually got beers. Tonight though, was a totally different story. They had free reign on drinks but they were dressed up, too. It felt nice to put on a dress and heels and not have it be to try and land a suspect.

'What's up with you?' Nell asked after Kensi placed her new cocktail in front of her.

'How do you mean?'

'You've had every man in this bar try and pick you up tonight and I don't think you've even noticed.'

'Oh, really?' Kensi asked quizzically. No, she hadn't noticed, but now Nell had told her, she could feel pairs of eyes leering at her and her short dress and high heels. It made her feel oddly sick, like a piece of meat. Worse than when she _was_ trying to nab a suspect.

'Exactly. Normally when we go out you chat to a few cute guys, but tonight, not one. So I ask again, what's up with you?'

'Nothing,' Kensi denied half-heartedly. She knew exactly why, though. It had everything to do with her blonde, fluffy haired partner that was babysitting her dog. None of these other guys looking her up and down could ever compare to him. For starters, when Deeks looked her up and down, trying to make her uncomfortable, something about it just felt right, like he wanted her for more than just a good romp in the sheets like these guys did.

'Nope, not buying it. You haven't even listened to a word I've said all night, either,' Nell said with her little knowing smile. There was no malice behind her observation, actually there was a giggle behind it; and Kensi didn't like it. That tone usually meant the brilliant Intelligence Analyst knew the answer to the question she had asked. And that didn't bode well for Kensi.

'That's not true!' she defended, trying to desperately remember what Nell had been saying before she left for the bar. Damn Deeks for being on her brain.

'You were talking about your sister and how she's been trying to get you to be more...' Nope, she had a big pile of fat nothing.

'I was talking about my _mother_ and how she wants _grandchildren_ soon,' Nell laughed, shaking her head. 'So spill, what's been on your mind?'

Kensi groaned and a flush started to reach her face. Once Nell locked onto something, she didn't let go until she knew everything, or Hetty told her it wasn't important. She took a deep sip of her drink, again trying to find something that wasn't too serious or had anything to do with her partner that she could tell her friend. Needless to say, it was a _very_ long sip because her brain was betraying her tonight.

'It's about Deeks isn't it?'

'What?!' Kensi almost choked on her straw and coughed as some of the gooey alcohol went down the wrong way. 'Why would you say that?'

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. Nell's smile grew wider and Kensi knew she was caught. _Didn't she lie for a living? Where had all of her skills gone!?_

'Because, even though you haven't noticed all the guys leering at you, you've checked out every scruffy looking blonde in the place. You've talked about him, Lily and Monty all night, and how well he gets on with your family. And I've noticed at work, you guys are ... different.'

Aside from Deeks – and probably Hetty, now she thinks about it – Nell was the only person who knew about the Feldman's at work. The redhead had helped her, pushing her to meet the boys and Kaylee and Mike, knowing that the family was just what Kensi needed. It seemed to her to be an added bonus when Kensi had taken Deeks to meet them all and fit in perfectly with them. It made Kensi think that Nell was trying to play matchmaker.

'Don't be ridiculous, Nell,' Kensi said, trying to recover her deceptive skills. 'I can't believe you just even said that! He's... Deeks. There's no way-'

'You can deny it all you want, but you can't hide that smile I see every time you're around him.'

Oh, _God_, she had a particular smile around her partner? That _seriously_ can't be good. Especially if Callen and Sam had picked up on it! Oh, she was so screwed.

She groaned and her head hit the table with a thump. Nell giggled again, and a brilliant plan formed in Kensi's head. Well, not so brilliant, but a way to get back at Nell. She looked back up at her friend, now taking a sip of her own cocktail. Kensi smirked at her and she stopped drinking, a lick of fear flicking past her eyes.

'What about you and Eric?' Kensi asked as innocently as possible. Nell's face dropped and spluttered a little.

'Eric?'

Kensi's brain finally started working for her now and she remembered why Nell's mother was pushing for grandkids.

'Yeah, you know that blonde, glasses wearing guy you work with everyday? He sits next to you and can't seem to hide his attraction to you.' A blush was working its way up her neck, and settling on her cheeks. Maybe those cocktails had gotten to them and the girls weren't able to hide their emotions. Either way, Kensi was using it to her advantage at the moment.

'There's nothing going on between me and Eric,' Nell denied.

'No, there's not, but you want something be going on with him. I see the way you tease him, but I also know there's truth behind the flirting. You really shouldn't talk about him to your mother so often, and she won't try and convince you to date him,' Kensi smiled.

'So _now_ you remember what I told you,' the analyst groaned.

'You like Eric,' Kensi half sang.

'And you like Deeks.'

The women stared at each other, waiting for someone to crack their resolve and admit their feelings for their respective partners. Both women had blocked out the voices, the laughter and the music that was buzzing in the background, just focusing on the stubborn stare being thrown their way. After a few minutes of the standoff, their shoulders slumped in unison.

'Fine,' Nell said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the thrum of the music. 'You're right, I have feelings for Eric. _God_, that feels good to say out loud!' Nell smiled, leaning back in her chair, eyeing the agent. 'C'mon, Kens. The truth will set you free.'

Kensi sighed, and groaned and cringed. 'I have feelings for that stupid, blonde, surfer idiot I've been partnered with,' she admitted angrily. Fury boiled up in her chest as the words came out of her mouth, because on all accounts, she shouldn't have fallen for her partner. He's nothing like her, they have hardly anything in common, and yet Kensi has a really soft, squishy spot, reserved just for Marty Deeks.

Her anger abated as she looked up at her red haired friend who was wearing a smile, watching the turmoil and abundance of emotions washing over the agent. Nell was right. The weight was lifting off her chest as the secret was spoken.

Giggles erupted out of the agent, free giggles at the stupidity of her feelings for Deeks, and how good it felt to talk to someone about it.

'I hate him sometimes, so much,' Kensi told her, resting her head on her palm as she leant on the table. 'He annoys me so much, knows how to push all of my buttons, and damn, if I don't melt every time he smiles at me.'

Nell grinned at her, watching Kensi, the usually tough agent, act like a teen with a crush. 'You're loving that he's taking care of Lily tonight, aren't you?'

'Yes,' she groaned in reply, her heart aching just a little bit. 'He loves her.'

'Like you love Monty?'

'Ahuh. That scruffy mutt is so cute.'

'It's a match made in doggy heaven, then,' Nell giggled. 'And people heaven.'

'Don't think you're getting out of this lightly, Miss Jones,' Kensi started, pointing her finger accusingly. '

'Looks like we both have a thing for blondes, huh?' Nell asked rhetorically.

'Well, I'm blonde and I seem to have a thing for you two.' One of the patrons had obviously overheard part of their conversation and had decided to make himself right at home and pulling up a spare stool from another table. He was blonde – like he said, though, Kensi had a suspicion it was dyed – big brown eyes and was fairly muscular, through his tight, dress shirt and pants. He was one of those guys who was good looking enough to say he wasn't hit with an ugly stick, but Kensi could tell he thought his handsome features were God's gift to women. That alone made all of the effort he made to style his hair just so, and dress himself quite nicely, spiral down the drain because there is nothing more unattractive than a man who wants the ground he walks on worshipped. She couldn't speak for Nell, but the only blonde Kensi had ever been attracted to, was babysitting for her at the moment.

Mr Sleaze stretched his arms along the short backs of the stools, situating himself closer to them almost like a football huddle. 'What do you say about making this duo a threesome?' And there it was: the cockiness, thinking that he has them, _both_, at the same time.

Nell looked absolutely shocked at this man's shameless attempts to get into their pants. Kensi, on the other hand, was used to it and used it to her advantage at work; but they weren't at work, and he was definitely not her Deeks.

'That's such a _gracious_ offer,' Kensi started sarcastically, trying to draw his attention away from a slightly panicking Nell. 'I don't think our boyfriends would appreciate it.'

The blonde turned towards her, twisted smile on his lips. He still seems to think he's in. 'Their loss if they aren't here with you two babes.'

'That's what happens when you work for Uncle Sam,' the Agent shrugged dramatically and a little girly. 'We've tried to convince them to leave the LAPD,' he frowned at her slowly, inching back from their space as she continued. 'But they seem to want to do their parts and serve their country. You'd think they'd done enough after two tours in Afghanistan, but what can you do? Boys will be boys.'

By the time Kensi had finished, Mr Self-Importance was slipping from his stool, and wishing them a good evening.

Nell burst into laughter as soon as he was gone. 'I can't believe that guy!' she said between giggles.

'It's a bar,' the brunette shrugged. 'Guys see two girls and think, 'Hey, let's see if I can score,' not, 'Oh, they're having a conversation, I'd better not interrupt.' Honestly, the nerve of that guy. He didn't even tell us his name before he tried getting into our pants!'

The petite redhead continued to laugh for a few more minutes before Kensi asked her why she was still giggling. 'Can you imagine Eric in the military?'

'I don't think he'd last too long,' Kensi chuckled.

'I could get used to the uniform, though,' Nell blushed into her drink.

The mention of a uniform had Kensi thinking of Deeks in army green khakis, and how well they'd fit his muscular form. And then her drunk mind slipped to him in his dress blues, and how hot he'd look.

_But they'd look hotter in a pile on the floor,_ she thought erotically. Their joined moans filled her head as she fantasised about why his clothes were in a pile in her bedroom, next to hers; and how soft his lips would be; and just how good he'd make her feel-

Kensi cleared her throat, bringing her back to the crowded bar and not her bedroom with a naked Deeks in it. She crossed her legs quickly and sipped her drink again, which had Nell smirking.

'You were thinking about Deeks in a military uniform, weren't you?'

'No,' she said, quite truthfully.

'Ah, his dress blues then,' the Analyst said slyly. 'And then maybe... nothing at all.'

Kensi flushed and sipped her drink furiously while Nell giggled at her. 'Kensi and Deeks sitting in a tree...'

The rest of the night held laughter and many more drinks as the women talked to the early hours of the morning. Both finding it nice and freeing to confide in one another about the men they had feelings for, and both promising nothing would ever be said outside of their confidence.

They had shared a cab home in the early hours of the morning, being fairly drunk and buoyant with the weight off their shoulders. The cab had dropped Nell off first and she had hugged Kensi goodbye, wishing her a good day at her mom's with her _boyfriend_. Kensi had blushed profusely, and pushed her out the car door. She asked the driver to wait until Nell was inside before heading to her place.

After a few minutes of fumbled keys, she was finally in the door and stripping as she walked to her room. With her makeup washed off and her feet finally out of those heels, Kensi grabbed a shirt and some leggings from her dresser and slid into bed.

She hadn't realised the shirt she had picked up was Deeks' until the smell of his cologne filled her nose. A giggle slipped out of her mouth as she brought the collar of the LAPD shirt to her face, breathing the scent of him in. It had fallen out of his bag when they were car pooling a few weeks back, and even after it had been washed, it still smelled of him.

Her hand reached across the pillows, instantly missing Lily to snuggle tonight. A thought crossed her mind that she could kill two birds with one stone and just go to Deeks' apartment, having the detective to snuggle in bed with instead of just his shirt. And Monty and Lily would no doubt join them in his bed, too. But she was too drunk and too tired. Calling him and asking him to come over would defeat the purpose of him babysitting for her. She doubted very much that he would mind, though, and with the way her mind had been stuck on him tonight, dirty thoughts and all, Kensi couldn't trust her mouth not to say, or more importantly, do anything that would things awkward.

Kensi sighed and snuggled down into her sheets, keeping the collar up so she fell asleep with the smell of him surrounding her, and following her in to pleasant dreams.

* * *

A/N: and now I'm running late for work!

Really hope there aren't any mistakes in this, but let me know if there are.

Did we like the girls coming clean about their feelings for their boys?

Reviews give me a happy!


	8. Why is the room spinning?

Warmth filled her veins as she slowly woke from a quite pleasant dream, filled with laughter and happiness and kissing – lots of kissing – lazily in bed, late on a weekend morning. The movie flicking behind her eyes sticks with her for a few moments as she wakes, tantalising her senses as she imagined her partner wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her awake, saying good morning with deliberate strokes of his tongue. As her eyes open slightly, her fingers reach out to the other side of her bed, finding cold sheets that haven't been slept in and now warm body lazily lying over hers; and the realisation that her morning bliss just a dream hits her with full force. Though it doesn't stop the warm fuzzy feeling that's swimming through her, nor does it stop her from revelling in it, threatening to spill over the edge and crack a blissful smile on her face.

And then it ends with her head pounding and her stomach aching.

She really had _that_ much to drink last night.

And _oh god,_ she told Nell. _Everything!_

Kensi groaned bringing her knees up to cradle her pounding head. The smell of Deeks filling her nostrils, and she snapped her head up, making her brain squelch against her skull in pain. When she's finally able to open her eyes, they dart around double checking that he wasn't there after a drunken call and pleading for him to spend the night.

_No_, she thought, realising the aroma that was undeniably her blonde co-worker, was coming from the shirt she wore to bed. Kensi brought the collar to her nose and breathed in the scent of him, inhaling deeply. _No wonder I dreamt of him; and boy, what a dream!_

She looked around the room again before she remembered she really was alone in her home this morning for the first time in a few months. Lily was at her partners place, snuggled up with her seemingly steady _boyfriend_, Monty, and won't be jumping in on her bed jostling her awake. For her hang-over it's a good thing, but right now, Kensi wants her fluffy puppy to hug.

The quicker she gets up, and dressed the quicker she can see her dog... _and_ her partner... _and_ her partner's dog.

_Ugh, shower_, she groaned inwardly, slowly making her way to her bathroom.

She took a cab to his place, deciding she still had too much alcohol pumping through her veins and with her head spinning if she moved too fast, it was the safer choice. Deeks would get a kick out of driving, anyway. And he'd probably tease her for her hangover.

Kensi walked up her partner's staircase quickly, eager to see her puppy after a lonely night, and – she let herself admit – she eager to see her partner as well. After her confession with Nell last night, the smell of him on his shirt and the dream of soft kisses and caresses, he hadn't left her mind for almost two days straight, that's not including the work week they spend together, nor the movie night they spent together. If she was honest with herself, he never really left her thoughts; Deeks had set up a permanent residence in a corner of her mind with no intentions of moving anytime soon.

Honestly... she enjoyed it. If she didn't, there was no way he would have let her meet her family the way he did, nor would she invite him over for her family brunches. The other day on the beach, Kensi could have held onto Lily and not said quietly in her ear 'Where's Deeks' before letting go; she wouldn't have alerted her family to his presence out on the water, either. If nothing else, he was her best friend, and while she may dream of more, Kensi was quite happy to have him anyway she could.

When her knock resonated on the door, Kensi was about thirty minutes earlier than expected, even with her headache. Two loud barks greeted her through the wood, followed by light scolding.

Deeks opened the door and smiled immediately, but kept the door open only slightly; enough to only see his face. 'Hey, Kens. You're early.'

'Yep,' Kensi frowned slightly; he always just swung the door open for her, letting her in without a 'hello' most days. What was different now?

'Couldn't wait to see me again, Fern?' he teased lightly, still keeping the door closed.

'More like I missed my dog. Can I come in?'

'Um...'

Oh, God. Oh, _God!_ He had someone in there with him. _Deeks had a girl in there_. Her stomach started to swirl and the urge to empty the limited contents of her stomach was overwhelming_. It figured that as soon as I faced my feelings about him that he'd break my heart. It was going to take so much to build that wall up again. _

Kensi took a step back and gulped, trying to keep the bile down while arranging her emotions and putting on her brave face. 'Did you use my dog as bait to attract a girl? Did you need me to come back-' she stopped herself, not sure that she could go to her family's house now; her mother could read her like a book, regardless of how much she tried to hide. Julia sensed her feelings for Deeks just by the two of them sitting at the table together, even if Kensi did deny them, her mother could still tell.

He stiffened immediately as the words spilled from her mouth, frowning at her, confused with a hint of anger as she tried to retreat from his door. 'No, Kens-,'he said gently, grasping at her wrist when she backed away slowly. His thumb swept over her skin almost desperately. 'Nothing like that-'

'You can let her in now, Marty.'

_Wait, what? Was that Mitch?_

Deeks' hand slipped down to hers, pulling on her fingers while her mind swirled, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. As he opened the door wider for her, Kensi saw that there wasn't a girl here at all. The couch had been slept on with pillows and blankets and soda cans had been strewn all over the coffee table. Deeks usually kept his place pristine, even when Kensi was there so she doubted there was a new conquest in the shower. Besides, her step-brother was smiling at her from the middle of the room, looking a little worse for wear and in Deeks' sweats that he usually slept in. And Lily was squirming in his arms trying to get to her.

'Hey, Kens,' he beamed, although a little tiredly.

'Mitch?' She was utterly confused as she looked from Deeks to her brother, her stomach calming down immensely. Kensi realised her partner was still holding her hand when he squeezed it briefly, reassuringly, telling her it was all ok with a simple touch. Her partner still looked a little on edge – from her assumption, maybe? – but he held onto her all the same; his expression contrasting to the gentle touch of his fingers.

Lily whined and squirmed a bit more, and Kensi finally came back to her senses enough to realise that she was wearing something other than her collar.

'Have a dog,' he said, handing Lily over to her, making her finally break the connection between her and Deeks. The poodle licked up Kensi's face once as she settled in her owners arms. She was wearing a pink shirt with 'Princess' across the back of it in rhinestones. She laughed, the dread falling from her body as the mirth bubbled out of her.

'Why?' Kensi asked her partner, pulling gently at the shirt.

'Because I could. I got Monty one with 'Security' on it,' Deeks said, his smile returning to his lips. She watched him closely, waiting for the spark of anger she saw behind his eyes return, but it didn't. He was grinning at her, relaxing properly as soon as she did. Damn, somewhere along the lines their emotions had entangled, spliced together with no frays, because as soon as she saw his lips curling, more happiness washed over her with the same happening to him.

Kensi laughed again, heart pounding in her chest. 'I didn't think you were someone who liked dressing up dogs in silly outfits.'

'I'm not, but I thought they were cute,' Deeks shrugged. 'And they can wear them when it gets cold.'

Lily squirmed in her arms, and she set her down, finally rubbing Monty behind the ears in a belated hello he'd been waiting for since she arrived.

Silence. Kensi looked between the men again, waiting for one of them to address the elephant in the room, but neither seemed to be willing to speak, and both looking worried about her reaction to Mitch's presence. _Cowards_, she thought with an eye roll and a heavy sigh. She'll just have to man-up and ask.

'How come you're here?' she asked her brother.

The younger man looked at Deeks and sighed. 'I got into a fight last night-' Kensi opened her mouth, but he waved his hand to quieten her. 'I didn't start it and I'm ok, but I was covered in blood and I didn't want to worry Mom, so I called Marty and he let me stay here.'

Kensi looked at Deeks, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his shoes.

'Did you get hurt?' Kensi frowned in worry.

'Hit over the head with a beer bottle. Cracked my head open.' He said, touching his head. Kensi came forward quickly, pulling his head down and looked at his cut. It wasn't big but it still looked ugly and swollen.

'How come you didn't call me?'

'I tried, but the call wouldn't go through, and you said to call Marty-'

'It's ok, Mitch, I'm just glad you're ok.' She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

'I'm just gunna go get changed, and then we can go.' He said, after placing a small kiss on Kensi's cheek. 'Did you wanna bring Monty? Mom won't mind and Kaylee would love it.'

'Yeah, sounds great. Oh! I'll put his shirt on too and the kids can match!'

Mitch shook his head incredulously and went into the bathroom.

Kensi scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket. She and Nell had been too far gone for her to do anything last night to help, even if she wanted to; but missing her brothers calls were inexcusable. So the music had been loud and they had been hit on by a jerk, but she should have been the one to ask her partner. The screen flicked as she hit her fingers against the screen harshly, angry with herself for being useless. Three missed calls from Mitch; a message from Nell and her carrier, but nothing from her partner.

Her hands dropped to her sides and her partner's gaze fell solely on her. Intense eyes seemed to burn into her soul, and she could see his brain churning, trying to figure out where to start.

'I was going to call after he was asleep, but I didn't want you to worry about him. Are you angry that I didn't call?'

'No.' Kensi sighed. _Angry at myself, more like. _

All the jealously and trepidation she had at Deeks' door melted away. 'No, I'm not angry. I'm sorry for accusing you-'

'Don't worry about it,' her partner smiled sheepishly. Ah, so he was annoyed that she thought there was a girl here.

'Thank you for taking care of him,' Kensi said, entirely embarrassed. She had thought the worst of her partner, thinking he'd tried to hook up with a random chick (_or a regular one_, her jealous side sneered) the night before he was supposed to go to her family's place for brunch. But no, her partner had picked up her brother in the middle of the night after he had been in a fight and gotten hurt, taking care of him.

'It was nothing,' he said nonchalantly.

The itch in her palm became too much for her to stand, so she closed the few feet between them and wrapped her arms around him. Deeks froze at her action, probably because she's never hugged him outside of an OP. He smelled just like the shirt she had slept in last night, bringing her dream back to the surface of her memories. Kensi blushed into him and nuzzled her nose into his chest briefly. 'Thank you, Deeks.'

Slowly, his arms found their place around her shoulders and the small of her back, while his cheek rested on her hair. 'Anything, Kens. Anything for you, or them,' he spoke softly into her hair.

A few minutes passed before Mitch came back into the room to find the partners wrapped around each other.

'Am I interrupting something?' he asked almost smugly.

Kensi and Deeks jumped apart, which was not a good idea for her hangover. Deeks caught her as the room started to sway.

'Whoa, don't go falling for me, Princess,' the blonde smirked. 'Ouch!' he squeaked as she punched his arm while she went green and woozy.

'You're driving,' she told him, taking a deep breath and rubbing her temple.

Mitch snickered as he picked up Monty's shirt and the dog leads, getting attacked by the excited pooches while he walked to the door.

'Have a bit too much to drink, did we, Sweetness?' her partner cooed, trying to keep his own chuckling at bay.

'Just shut up and let's go,' she mumbled angrily.

Deeks chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, making her lean against his lean body for support as he walked them to the door. Against her will, her swirling head decided to allow herself to melt against him, soaking in the teasing and comfort he gave freely. One thought kept coming to mind: She didn't deserve him, but as much as she wanted to, Kensi couldn't let him go.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone (if anyone is still reading) It's been incredibly busy for me over the last few weeks and I was going to add Monty meeting the Feldman's, but as I haven't written it yet and I'm heading to work soon, me getting this up today would have been impossible.

To anyone watching the original NCIS, Oh. My. God. How could they do that?

And I'm a little annoyed with LA with Nell and Eric skirting around that kiss, and Kensi forgetting her partner's birthday!

Vent over.

Reviews give me a happy, and don't be shy to send me a message :)

Til next time.


	9. Hangovers and Homework

A/N: Hiya! Sorry about the wait guys, my computer crashed and took everything with it. I'm luck though because I had different things saved on different devices (coz i'm all kinds of lazy and write on my iphone) so I didn't quite lose everything. But, yeah, it took a while to get everything in order and stuff.

108 reviews... OH MY GOD! Can't tell you how much that means to me and you guys rock!

I'm not sure if I like all of this chapter, so let me know what you think :)

* * *

On the drive over, the car started spinning and her hangover really dug its heels in – big, pointy, six inch stiletto heels, digging into her brain. Kensi knew Deeks had noticed, because the car slowed down once she started inhaling deeply, trying to calm her treacherous stomach. Laying her head against the cool glass window, she felt a wet nose sniff at the back of her ear making her smile.

'Looks like Lily knows you're not well,' Mitch chuckled from the backseat.

It had been obvious that Kensi was going to take shotgun and it was Deeks' car, so Mitch had shimmied himself into the back of Deeks' sedan, without hesitation, a big dog on either side of him. _If only she had a camera..._

_Oh, God! _Deeks touched the brakes a little harder and her stomach lurched. Damn it, why couldn't the adrenaline rush stick around for the extra thirty minutes? It was the only reason as to why she wasn't this ill on the way to her partner's place. _Adrenaline _not _excitement_, she told herself firmly. Denial was a wonderful ally to have.

'Almost there, Kens,' her partner said quietly from the driver's seat, trying to soothe her.

It didn't work, but it was appreciated.

She slowly opened the door when they pulled up at her family's house, gulping to keep her stomach in check as she moved, but Deeks was quicker, and opened it for her fully, holding it open and trying to put an arm around her waist making sure she didn't collapse as she got out.

'I'm fine, Deeks,' she protested, batting his arm away as it gained ground her figure. She had a feeling that if she hurled right now, he'd be there, holding her hair and rubbing her back gently, whispering words of comfort and would clean her up without hesitation. Kensi knew her partner was caring, but she didn't need that side of him right now, she needed silly, flirty Deeks with a joke itching to be realised, and that wasn't focused so much on her.

'Mhmm,' he raised his eyebrow at her disbelievingly. Depsite the strong protests, Kensi wasn't really in a position to fight him. His strong arm slipped around her queasy body easily showing just how out of it she really was.

Her brother and their dogs made it to the front door before partners did. As the door opened, the new dog was completely forgotten and made himself at home, following the white streak into the mansion. Julia only had eyes for her son, worry evident in them.

'Mitchell!' Julia cried when she answered the door. 'Where have you been?! I've been trying to call you all morning! I've called your friends and they all said you-'

'I'm fine, Mom,' Mitch smiled with his lazy grin. 'Deeks rescued me last night.'

'Sweetie, what happened? You know you can _always_ come home.'

'I didn't drink, Mom,' her brother replied to their mother's almost sheepish words. Even in her boggled state, Kensi knew it was a pressure point and something to ask about later.

'I got jumped by some drunken idiots. The cracked me over the head and I didn't want you to worry about me, so I called Marty and he put me up for the night.'

Julia grabbed his head, much like Kensi had, and inspected it before hugging her son fiercely. 'You call us next time.'

'It was late-'

'I don't care, you call us.'

'Yes, Mom,' he said like a five year old and kissed her cheek quickly.

'Though it looks like one of my children had a little too much to drink last night,' Julia smirked, eyes finally coming to rest on her daughter. 'You look a little green.'

'Hello to you too, Mom,' Kensi retorted, the world spun again and she leaned into her partner a more, grasping at the back of his shirt tightly, possibly more than she had to just to keep upright. He was warm and safe and, oh, so enticing.

Before Kensi could get too lost in all of those thoughts of her partner, a delighted squeal came from inside the house, alerting everyone that Kaylee had been attacked by the four legged creatures now running around inside.

'Did I see a brown dog bolt into the house?' Julia asked them.

'Monty,' Deeks confirmed, pulling Kensi closer into his body as they crossed the threshold together. Her arm wormed its way around his shoulders as they walked. 'He's my mutt. Mitch said you wouldn't mind if I brought him along, but I can always-'

'Don't be silly, Marty,' her mother smiled, kissing their cheeks in greeting. 'As far as I'm concerned: the more the merrier.'

They followed the laughter into the lounge room, Deeks and Kensi still wrapped around each other with Julia smirking behind them. White and brown mixed together as they huddled around the bundle on the ground, tails wagging like mad and tongues working over time. Kaylee was giggling as the dogs licked her to death.

'Our daughter is being mauled by vicious dogs,' Mike said in a sarcastic monotone. 'And you,' he said, pointing to his younger son. 'Go charge your phone before your mother freaks out again.'

Mitch laughed at his father while Julia smacked her son's arm and glared at her husband. 'Like you weren't worried about him.'

'Nah, men don't worry, mom. We're tough,' Mitch snickered, earning him another slap. Julia then decided to grab his ear.

'You won't live long enough to enjoy your adult life if you keep that up,' she said pulling on his lobe as she walked to the kitchen. 'I want to look at that bump of yours.'

The room chuckled as Mitch was dragged by the ear behind his mother with a stream of whines falling out of his mouth. Another loud, ear-piercing squeal filled the air and Kensi shrunk back into Deeks' body as the noise made her head pound.

'Oh, someone has a hangover!' Joel sang loudly and Kensi shot a glare at him, groaning and melding into her partner's body. If she was well, Kensi would have said something about the way her partner's arm tightened instinctively as her head found a home on his solid chest. Then again, if Kensi was well, she wouldn't be draped all over him like this.

With the hangover coursing through her veins, a part of her was thoroughly enjoying the close proximity to her partner... and the way his grip pulled her close. It was nice, and she couldn't stop her brain from thinking that she could get used to this. A deep steadying breath filled her lungs as she got a good whiff of the detective, smelling the warm cologne and ocean that has seemed to engrain itself in his skin. A small moan left her lips, and Deeks misconstrued the sound as pain instead of her mind's slip into desire and fantasy.

'Girls night with one too many cocktails, I think,' Deeks answered for her after a gulp. '_Somehow_, I wasn't invited.' He added dramatically.

'More like ten too many,' she mumbled.

'You two head out the back,' Mike told them, petting Monty on the head when the pooch came to sniff the older man. 'Food's ready, we've just been waiting on you guys. I'll see if my son is still alive.'

Deeks and Kensi shuffled their way out to the back patio and she got settled in a chair before her partner went back inside to help with the food and setting the table. She watched through the window as Deeks laughed and moved around the kitchen, picking up things they needed for lunch.

Her head slipped back on the edge of the chair as she lazily watched him and his domesticity with her family, and it seems, just like her, Deeks has found a place that he belongs; in an odd family that cares about him. Yeah, they might not be blood or linked by a name, but in her short life, Kensi has come to realise that those two things don't always make a family.

A cheeky smile was sent through the window at her from her surfer-man – _did she just think that?_ – that she returned easily, with a sticking out of her tongue. Deeks crinkled his nose and looked down to the ground to his left, his lips moving.

Monty and Lily came barrelling outside to greet her, one either side of the chair so both had a hand for attention. Kensi chuckled again and looked back towards the window. A different smile covered his lips now as he watched the dogs and his partner, one that kind of scared her, one that she hasn't really seen in a while, but damn, it looked good on that scruffy man.

'The food smell isn't going to set you off?' Joel asked her gently as he set a bowl of salad down. Her eyes didn't want to part from the blue ones she was looking into, and slowly she turned to her brother, his emerald orbs looking at her with worry.

'It's not so much my stomach anymore, but my head.'

In a very un-Joel-like move, he kissed her forehead and went back to help the family bring the rest of the meal out. For all of his teasing, she knew he cared about her. It had been odd at first when they had met: Kensi was used to being an only child, and Joel was used to being the eldest. But their strength bonded them. She knew he wasn't as hard and sarcastic as he appeared most of the time. He usually hid behind the jokes and used brutal honesty to deflect the attention off himself. It was just his way of being an older brother and everyone's comic relief, but Joel was kind and caring with people that mattered the most, just not in public.

Once the food and the table had been set, Kaylee came around and kissed her cheek softly in hello before sitting down at the table Monty and Lily following her. Deeks sat down next to Kensi putting aspirin on her bread plate and setting a bottle of ginger ale down in front of her.

'Thanks,' she said to him quietly, swallowing the white pills and sipping the bubbly drink.

As lunch was consumed, Monty introduced himself properly to each of the Feldman's, sniffing them and giving each member an approving lick of his tongue. The dog begged in all the right places, getting titbits of food and winning over the family's hearts. He waited patiently for scraps, accepted all pets lovingly and was a complete gentleman. Aside from Lily and Monty meeting, this was the most important. Monty getting on with her family was wonderful because he and Deeks were a packaged deal and Kensi wanted Deeks to bring Monty along to family gatherings like this: it wasn't fair that Monty stayed at home while Deeks spent time with her and Lily. He waited patiently for scraps, accepted all pets lovingly and was a complete gentleman.

Kaylee and Julia were downright smitten with the scruffy mutt, but he kept coming back to Kensi and laying down at her feet when he wasn't getting fed, and Lily was doing the same, just curling up _on_ Deeks' feet; as they seemed to be more comfortable than the warm pavers.

'Looks like you have competition, Marty,' her eldest brother quipped, stuffing his mouth with a bread roll to cover the smirk. It wasn't working as she saw little bits of bread roll around his mouth as he chewed and smiled. Kensi rolled her eyes at the red head as he chewed, waiting for an answer, and noticed the elbow that had been poked into Joel's side by Mitch. _What was that about?_ Kensi thought. When she silently asked Mitch with a frown, he quickly looked down at his, now, very interesting plate. _W__hat the hell?_

Hers and Deeks' hands had been touching, grazing against each other all through the brunch, and she thinks he's been doing it to let her know he's there if she needs him, soothing her in the littlest way she would allow. Deeks hated seeing her suffer, at least when it wasn't being embarrassed by him or her mother. The small, secret gestures were under the table, out of the way of prying eyes. Kensi tried to appear like she tolerated the touches, but in reality, she enjoyed the contact of his warm skin brushing hers.

His pinkie hooked hers at the question, but neither made any reaction to the touch, except for Deeks' small laugh at the statement. _No competition at all, _Kensi smiled to herself. But Joel was trying to unnerve them and make them uncomfortable. All the good things she had thought about the guy less than thirty minutes ago were replaced with images of her slapping him silly. The entire family seems to want them to get together, but all of them have different ways of showing it, and this is his way; and the most obtrusive. Even Kaylee had more tact.

Monty decided to get on his haunches and put his front feet in Kensi's lap, as if to say _You talkin' about me?_ She smiled and allowed a small chuckle that made her head throb before scratching the dog's ear and replying, 'There's no competition: Monty wins.'

She squeezed his pinkie a little tighter, letting him know that she's joking around... kind of - but the sound of his delighted chuckle tickled her ears and she knew there was no hard feelings.

Kensi started drifting in and out of the different topics as she ate slowly – something she never really did – and she was more than willing to let her partner carry the conversation for her. And he's being good, playing nice because she's not at her A-game to rebut and banter with him, and for that Kensi is grateful; it would hurt too much right now to attempt to keep up with her partner's flirty wits.

By the third yawn, there was a warm feeling seeping through her bones from the small amount of good food she had consumed and it had her beginning to doze off. Her stomach wasn't about to repeat itself any time soon, but her head is still thumping away and spinning regardless of the painkillers Deeks gave her about an hour ago. She needed sun, and warmth and sleep. After getting home around four and arriving at her partner's by nine, Kensi just hadn't gotten enough rest, and the unrelenting weight of it tries to pull her under, but she didn't want to leave their presence. Deeks tried to get her inside on the sofa, but she shook her head and nodded towards the inviting reclining chair next to the pool. Deeks pulled it over closer to them and helped her over to the chaise in the sun. It hurt her eyes for a moment, but the warmth had always managed to calm the aches and pains of her hangovers. Honestly, she could have done it by herself, but he picked up her feet and angled them on the chair for her.

He was too gentle, and if she hadn't been so muddled, Kensi would have run away at warp speed. Though, she didn't have much time to ponder the quick kiss to her forehead as sleep pulled her under.

* * *

Why he kissed her forehead, right here, at her family's house, in front of them, he doesn't know. Deeks had watched her fall asleep as soon as she got comfortable and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, placing his lips against her warm skin. His partner sighed, deep and content when he kissed her head. A smile appeared on his face, much like the one he gave her through the kitchen window, the one that held so much of the 'thing' he dared not name. He hated that she was sick and feeling like crap, but watching Kensi drifting off at the table with his and her dog on each hand, the picture had been so sweet and just... so right.

Deeks tucked a curl behind her ear, brushing her cheek gently and a little snort snore came out of her mouth. He chuckled softly: She even made that cute. _God, I'm such a sap,_ he thought. Deeks was fairly sure his sleeping partner could make anything look cute and have him wrapped around her little finger in an instant.

It didn't escape his notice that there was silence behind him as he practically tucked her in to her new bed. Thankfully, his body covered the intimate gesture from the rest of the family, and they all quickly focused on their plates when he turned back to them. With the smile Mitch was trying to reign in, however, Deeks knews he'd been busted.

With his features schooled, he sat back down at the table, slumped in the chair and joined in on the conversations again, glancing back at Kensi every few minutes and finding her sleeping peacefully and contently in the sun with Monty sleeping on the grass beside her, belly up.

Two paws landed on his knee as Lily scratched at his clothes. 'Sorry, Fluffpot, am I not giving you enough attention?' Deeks asked with a scratch behind her ear. She looked up at him through her white eyelashes with her nose pointed down: the eptiome of 'puppy dog eyes'. In one move, she jumped up onto his lap, quite gracefully for her normal clumsy nature. 'Ooph.' All the wind was forced out of him when she landed on his lap and stomach before settling herself with her head on his shoulder. 'You're getting too big to be a lap dog,' he grumbled and settled his arms around her.

He tried to get up when the family started clearing up the table, but Julia told him to stay there, 'No need to wake the baby,' she chuckled, not even bothering to hide her joy at the sight of Lily's sleeping form all over his body.

Kaylee came back out to the table with a work book and a text book when the adults sat back outside in the warmth.

'Whatcha got there, Sweetpea?' Deeks asked and she sat down next to him.

'Homework,' the teen grumbled while opening up her books. 'I have a test on Monday.'

'You want some help?'

* * *

The sun slowly was disappearing behind the horizon, light trickling away and taking most of the warmth with it.

'I think it's time to get Sleeping Beauty home.'

The family chuckled at him, as he got up to wake his partner. They had spent the lovely day outside, just chatting and spending quality time together while Kensi slept soundly in the recliner. She had been asleep all afternoon, even while Monty and Lily raced around her, barking and growling as they played. He'd helped Kaylee with her history homework, and quizzed her until she got everything right. The last time he'd done something like this was when he was in high school himself with his mom playing the role of the quizzer. It was domestic and soothing and took his mind off the dangerous job Deeks and Kensi had. It made him realise he wanted this: he wanted a family to come home to and do silly things with, normal everyday things that didn't involve terrorists or shootouts.

'C'mon Kens,' Deeks said gently, trying to rouse her. She mumbled cutely, nuzzling her face into the hand under her head. He tried again. And even a third time before giving up and taking matters into his own hands. Quite literally. 'Please don't kill me,' he begged quietly as his arms scooped her up against his body.

'What's going on?' she asked sleepily, not quite wakening fully.

'Nothing, Fern,' he chuckled softly, with an inch of panic. 'Put your arm around my neck.'

'Are you carrying me?'

'No, I'd never do that, Princess,' Deeks chuckled again, relaxing slightly at her groggy state. She looped her arm around his neck slowly and her head fell against his shoulder, very close to his neck. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and that clean warm smell that he could only identify as Kensi, and just a hint of gunpowder. His heart started to gallop in his chest as her warm breath fanned against his neck.

Deeks carried her carefully through the house to his car while Mitch gathered up Lily and Monty and Julia followed him with Kensi's bag. He got her settled in the front seat and buckled her in while she mumbled incoherently.

'We'll see you next week?' Mike asked.

'If we don't have a case, and Kensi hasn't killed me,' Deeks joked, shaking the older man's hand.

'Bye, Marty,' Kaylee hugged him tight around the middle again and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

'Cya, Sweetpea. Good luck on the test.'

'Bye, Loverboy,' Joel smirked, holding out his hand.

'I'll set Kensi on you if you're not careful,' he warned, shaking his hand and unable to keep the smile off his face regardless of the jab.

Mitch was putting the pups in the back of the car while Deeks hugged Julia goodbye after she kissed her daughter's forehead. She thanked him again for taking care of her son, hugging him for a second time. Next time - if there is a next time - he'll call the family himself, like he should have last night, but Mitch got him distracted when he brought up Kensi and his feelings for her. He's OK when the guys tease him about it, or a suspect thinks they're together, because it's easy to lie to them, but with the Feldman's it's harder because they're Kensi's family, her loved ones and they've seen how the partners act together away from work; small glimpses of the real them.

'Thanks for everything, Marty,' Mitch said after closing the door quietly.

'No problem, man.'

'You gunna tell her?' the boy asked quietly.

'No,' Deeks said after a moment and Mitch frowned at him. 'Not yet, anyway.'

'Don't wait too long, though.'

He waved goodbye as the car pulled out of the driveway, and started his way back to her place. A little moan came out of her mouth halfway through the ride.

'Deeks?' she asked sleepily, turning to look at him.

'Yeah, Princess?'

'Thanks,' Kensi shuffled around in her seat, placing her hand on his as it rested on the transmission. Deeks' heart started pounding in his chest at the gentle touch, setting his skin tingling. He thought she would kill him for carrying her around, but this was so much better.

'Anytime, Kens.'

_Yeah, he'd tell her soon._

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Neighbourhood Watch. I'm leaving the three weeks alone and doing an aftermath of the episode, putting my own flare in it with flashbacks of our duo as a married couple. It would be waaaaaay too long if I followed them for the entire OP.  
_

_Reviews give me a happy :)_


	10. Neighbourhood Watch: the Aftermath

A/N: Anyone still following this...? The last month or so has been pretty crap so I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I have a fairly long chapter for you this time.

This is one of the first scenes I wrote for this story (how I wanted the end of the ep to go, sans dogs and the Feldman's), and it's probably too sappy and probably has errors, but I'm tired and struggling to keep my eyes open, and I was trying to get this up days ago. So here it is in, in all of it's - ahem - "glory". I'll go over it tomorrow if I have time and fix the errors, but feel free to PM if it's blaringly obvious :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

'Night, Deeks.'

'Wifey? Light of my life? Sugar Bear?'

Kensi snickered as she slowly walked out of OSP. There was no way he was hearing the rest of that story, at least not tonight anyway.

'Oh, Mr Deeks,' Hetty's singsong voice reverberated off the Spanish masonry ominously. Kensi could practically hear the gulp from her partner's throat as if he was standing beside her. 'About those handcuffs...'

Foot falls followed her out of the building then zooming past her as she made her way to the car. The giggle in her throat would not be squelched as her eyes followed her partner running like Captain Jack, bursting out the door. Kensi chuckled as she left OPS, walking slowly to her car. When her silly partner came back into her view, he was leaning against the silver SUV, arms crossed and waiting patiently. Anyone else would have been in a pool of their own blood for leaning against her precious car with his arms crossed over his chest, but he seemed to be the exception yet again, though tonight the sight of him there frustrated her. She wouldn't have minded so much if he wasn't propped against her door baring her from the step closer to sleep.

'Move it, Deeks,' she warned, popping the locks on the vehicle.

'Was that story even real, or were you just playing with me?' he asked, not budging, smirk forming on his features.

She was tired and sore and so not in the mood for this: she wanted to fall into bed, Lily beside her and just sleep for a week. This combination meant one thing: a dangerous Kensi.

Ever so slowly, her arms came out, hands splayed on the cool metal on either side of his body, inching closer to him. It was tempting with his taste still on her lips, to close the distance between them, giving into the feelings she's been harbouring for her partner. But Kensi abstained, watching his eyes get wider as she got closer. Strong arms that had held her sleeping form for the past few weeks, dropped to his side allowing her to graze her body against his chest. Brown eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to his azure orbs over and over as she drew herself against him. He stopped breathing and this time she did hear the gulp in his throat.

'I don't think you could handle the answer,' her voice sounding coarse and thick even to her own ears. The raspy words of hers were encored with a squeak when Kensi pinched the sensitive spot on his side, one that she had found entirely by accident when they had been playing house.

As he jumped, Kensi took the opportunity to pull the handle on her door and move him from her car.

'Not fair, Kensi,' her partner said a little sourly, not quite moving from her space and she was almost daring him to capture her lips and hold them hostage for eternity, because that 'cover kiss' did not last long enough. The way he looked at her, eyes flicking to her lips, made her think that he wanted to.

'Get in the car, Deeks,' she said brusquely after a very long moment.

The partners had agreed that as far as OSP were concerned they left separately, going separate homes to sleep in their separate beds. It wasn't the case.

Deeks walked around to the passenger seat of her car and got in with tension so thick there was a good chance she would have to get out her pocket knife just so she could see where she was going. It was a strange mixture of frustration, temptation, exhaustion, with a cup full of energy and a dash of heat. After this undercover OP, Kensi looked at Deeks differently. Damn it, she knew what he would be like as a husband, even if they only played their roles when they were in public; they still acted like their usual incorrigible selves when they were alone. It didn't matter though, because there really wasn't much difference between their private and public appearance. They teased and jabbed, she punched him in the arm when he got too cheeky like every other day on the job; but that arm would always find a home on her waist, bringing her flush against his muscular, lean body.

The touching was the difference and it soothed Kensi's fire towards her partner, letting go of the stupid remarks he had said. As soon as he'd touch her, the fight in her blood was gone and she'd meld into his side, her head against his shoulder or in the crook of his neck as they listened to whoever was chatting to them.

Just thinking about being wrapped up in him gave her warm tingles, but they were doused with cold water in an instant as the realisation hit her like an 18-wheeler.

Kensi was going to miss it. Desperately.

She was going to miss waking up to that stupid, scruffy face in the morning, she'd miss Deeks making her breakfast with sweats low on his hips, she'd miss curling up to him on the sofa (when they really didn't need to keep up the front) watching one of her stupid shows or a movie.

She would miss _him_ even though he was still right there, right beside her where he always is.

_But it's not the same_.

She got away with the touches and giving into him because it was a ruse, an act, deception, their job. And now? Now it would take all of her strength to force herself back into old habits that she no longer wanted to have. Honestly, it would take more effort for Kensi to revert back to her old relationship with her partner than to slip into the persona of Mrs Marty Deeks- no, Mrs Justin Waring, _damn it!_

It wasn't much work on her part, hardly any, in fact and that's what scared her the most. God, she already knew she was falling for him, but going undercover as husband and wife really put her through the bender and she wouldn't know how to act. At first, anyway. But in practicality, the change was effortless. What scared her now, more so than the ease in which she became Melissa, was that all of it was one sided. There were times where she thought he felt something for her by the way Deeks looked at her, pushing a stray curl out of her sleepy eyes in the morning while they were still in bed, or when he burst into the bathroom, gun drawn, frantic from all the blood she'd trailed through the house, only to see a flash of hunger in his eyes when he realised she was fine and dressed in a towel.

Other times, he was cold, and that's when Kensi thought she was turning into a teenage girl with a crush on the popular guy that would never even look in her direction, let alone think of dating her.

Like right now.

Deeks hadn't even looked at her since they got into the car. Hadn't said a word, or moved his head anywhere from the passing dark scenery out the window. It's times like this where he is so un-Deeks like that it makes her feel weak and worthless and hates her stupid emotions and attraction with a passion.

It's then that another realisation dawns upon her.

It was never like this with Jack.

The emotions and feelings she had for Jack are nothing compared to the ones she holds for the man in the passenger seat of her car. The unrequited love she holds for her partner is tenfold of what she felt for her ex, and damn, Kensi can only imagine what it would be like if he actually felt the same way.

As if he was reading her mind, Deeks turned to look at her as they stopped for a red light. His face was expressionless for a second before his lips curled into a soft smile, blue eyes sparkling and it made all of her reservations about face and retreat. Kensi smiled back before watching the road again, silently kicking herself for her girly emotions. She had vowed after her ex that she would never revolve her life and emotions around a man; that she could be strong and never need another guy in her life again.

_Enter_ - Marty Deeks.

He had this strange way of making her defences fall down, and yet, she's still herself, or Bad-Ass Blye as he calls her. Still that strong Special Agent who can handle herself and protect herself, who loves guns and knives, who isn't scared of anything... except losing him. Kensi is still Kensi, but with Marty Deeks, she's softer around the edges, and remembers that she likes to cuddle and spend lazy days in bed with that special someone, and wants to be loved.

It was after well midnight when Kensi and Deeks arrived at her family's house. She had called back at OSP to make sure that they were still awake before making their way over. The last thing Julia needed was Kensi and Deeks turning up unannounced on her doorstep in the middle of the night. The partners still hadn't said a word to each other, but with the lift in their mouths, something had lifted from the atmosphere in the car, making it a little easier for Kensi to watch the road and not worry about the tension in the cabin. Deeks had waited for her to come around to the pavement, before following a step behind to her family's door. Kensi flushed when she remembered the last time they had been here, half out of her brain with a hangover, clinging to Deeks like he was a very handsome and irresistible life raft.

Quiet whimpering met them at the door as she knocked. The harmonising sounds made Kensi grin. She had missed both of those fluffy faces. At the same time, the pair were drawn to each other as their dogs cried; him leaning forward and her leaning back. When their bodies touched, after the tension in the car, Kensi had expected one or both of them to jump away. To her happy surprise, they didn't. Deeks' body brushed against the back of her right shoulder and she waited for his arm to hook around her waist and pull her close. For the first time in weeks, it didn't; and it hurt.

Julia opened the door and her tired smile gave them a once over before saying, 'Coffee,' as she stepped aside to allow them in. They were mauled on sight, and not just by their dogs. Lily and Monty didn't know which of the partners to go to first, attacking them with kisses and beating their legs with wagging weapons, swapping back and forth between the pair after a few seconds. Kaylee had bounded down the stairs full of energy and hugged them so tightly - Kensi was afraid she was going to be crushed to death by those small arms - only to have the girl trudge back up the stairs not five minutes later; all of her previous energy diminished.

Julia ushered the partners into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. Kensi and Deeks took up stools on the breakfast bar, dogs at their feet, curled up and content their owners were around and they weren't planning on letting the pair leave their sight.

'Kensi!'

'Huh?' her mother's voice had snapped her out of the little reverie she was in, thinking about the case, thinking about her partner. Her fingers had traced her lips back and forth remembering the kiss she had forced on him at their swinger neighbour's house. It was just lips on lips, pressure and force pushing two pieces of flesh together. Nothing. It meant nothing. And it had made her feel hollow, all those horrible emotions rushing back to her in the instance she thought about it. It was definitely not the first kiss she had imagined with him – and yes, she had thought of it – until she felt pressure push back against her mouth, moving his lips against hers. Deeks had kissed her back sending her pulse erratic and colour to her cheeks. She felt a spark that made her tingle in the tips of her toes – and then they were interrupted. The soft movement of his lips ended way too quickly, only lasting for a few heartbeats before their neighbours startled them.

For an instance, she almost forgot where she was, that they were on assignment and their 'Happily Ever After' wasn't real. Kensi knew it was greedy and ... wrong because they partners, but she needed his lips again, and other parts of him, too. And she needed it for a lot longer than just a few seconds.

'Are you two ok?' Julia asked, looking at the pair curiously.

Neither of them had realized they were leaning into each other, shoulders touching slightly, their bodies aching to be near each other. Kensi glanced at him for a moment, expecting him to jump away from her again, but he didn't, he was too far gone into his own memories of the case and their contact was beyond normal now for him to really notice. He was in a pose similar to her, elbows resting on the counter while his fingers rubbed the skin of his left ring finger; where his wedding ring had been for the short few weeks they were together as husband and wife.

'Sorry, mom. It was a long case.'

'Bad?' Julia asked. She never asked too many questions, but this time, with the way the partners were acting, Kensi knew she was concerned and her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kensi hesitated and could feel Deeks stiffen beside her. She could lie with a hint of teasing and say it was the worst assignment she had been on, suggesting that the entire reason was because of the man beside her; but she couldn't. Memories flashed behind her eyes: waking up next to his warm, pliant body; watching him cook for her; the intimate moment on the couch talking about her future mutant progeny (and didn't the offer of his fathering said children have her heart going a million miles a minute); and that God awful, terrified look his face wore as he burst into the bathroom, getting replaced by ... heat when he realised she was ok. Kensi couldn't bring herself to tease because she wanted all of that to be real, with every beat of her scarred heart.

'Not entirely,' Kensi finally decided to go with. A little puff of air was released from the man beside her; obviously he was holding his breath at her answer.

Julia smiled knowingly. She locked eyes with her daughter, and Kensi cringed a little. The woman had an uncanny ability to read her daughter, better than Deeks did. Julia knew something else had gone on with the partners, and with the way she was looking between Deeks' little tick with his ring finger and Kensi's constant rubbing of her lips, it wasn't hard for her to put the pieces together.

Kensi even saw the moment when it clicked for her; saw her mother try and school her features as realisation dawned. Her eyes silently asked if the partners finally crossed that line they had been dancing along for a year. Kensi shook her head slightly though her mother didn't believe it.

Deeks was totally oblivious to the silent conversation, still playing with the skin around his knuckle. Kensi's left hand moved over her partners, pushing it back down on the counter gently. He smiled at her wearily, looking about as tired as she felt. Kensi knew the OP had taken its toll on him too; they were probably going over the same things about the assignment. Well, she kinda hoped he was stuck on the same things as she was.

As she tried to move her hand away from his, Deeks' index finger and thumb snagged her ring finger. Her mind instantly went back to when Hetty had first placed the boxes on their desks, telling them about the undercover operation that would they would embark on in two days... as a married couple. Both had baulked at first, complaining to Hetty's retreating back. Kensi hadn't looked at the offending black box on her desk for hours, ignoring the nagging and elation singing in the back of her mind until she couldn't take it any longer. Six hours had been long enough, she had reasoned. As soon as Kensi opened her little velvet box, Deeks was in front of her taking it out of her hand and pulling her from her desk chair.

_'It's only right if your husband puts these on your finger,' He had told her quietly. Kensi wanted to say something about Deeks not really being her husband, but he already had hold of her hand, thumb tracing her bare ring finger. His blue eyes held hers as he slipped the diamond engagement ring on her finger, thumb once again tracing her finger, but this time over the cold metal. Next was the wedding band; he still held her gaze as he slipped it on her finger, meeting the engagement ring._

_'With this ring I thee – temporarily – wed,' Deeks whispered, a little smile toying at his lips as his eyes shone at her._

_Kensi's heart fluttered in her chest, damn him for being sweet. He was too good to her, even when she pushed him away. He turned to leave her personal bubble that he usually disregarded when she caught his arm, leading him slowly back to his desk with the matching little black box. Kensi's fingers trailed down Deeks arm finding his ring finger as she plucked the gold band from the open box. She really should have said something about the fact it was open. _Had he been looking at it all day?

_'Only right if your wife does this,' she repeated back to him. _

_Kensi knew that he was smiling at her with that little smile that he reserved for her. The one that said he cared for her way more than a partner should. The particular curve was getting more and more frequent lately and she tried to ignore it, but it was getting more difficult each passing day. _

_'With this ring I, thee – temporarily – wed,' She whispered, voice thick and heavy with emotion that she usually kept hidden. Damn him!_

_'You may now kiss the bride?' Deeks asked; hopeful. Kensi was glad for the humour; he had a knack of knowing when she needed the retreat._

_'You wish, Deeks.' _

_'Eeeevery night, Wifey,' he replied, broaching into her space more, noses almost touching. She loved that he challenged her; not many men did, even less survived it. In fact, she was pretty sure he was the only one still breathing._

Sam and Callen chose that moment to come in and ruin their moment, making jokes about the newly 'wedded' couple.

As her mind found its way back to the present, Deeks still had his two fingers around hers, a little longing in his eyes. He missed those rings on their fingers. So did she. Kensi hated it when he took her aside when they got back to OSP and gently pulled those rings off her fingers. She hated it when her hand had stretched out finding his ring finger and slowly took his.

'Go home, you two,' Julia said quietly. The woman shifted a little, uncomfortable that she was in the room while her daughter was very wrapped up in a moment with her partner.

Deeks reluctantly let go of Kensi's hand, grabbing the bag both he and Kensi had left with all of Lily and Monty's food and other bits and pieces their dogs loved. He moved to Julia, kissing her on the cheek and thanking her once again for taking care of Monty – and Lily. Kensi smiled at that.

He grabbed their leads, hooking them up and heading out the door to the car. Kensi got up from the stool and went to her mother.

'What happened?'

'We were married for three weeks,' She sighed. Kensi watched as her mother gaped at her, excitement bubbling under the surface. Julia looked like she was going to burst.

'And?!'

'It was... different. It, um... gave me a taste of something that... I haven't wanted in a long time.'

'Honey-'

'I don't know,' Kensi huffed, a little frustrated with herself. 'I need to get my head back together.'

Julia walked Kensi out to her car where Deeks and their dogs waiting for Kensi. Lily and Monty were wagging their tails as the women got closer and Deeks looked like he was almost falling asleep.

'Will we see you next Sunday, Marty?' Julia asked the sleepy detective.

'Sunday?'

'Mother's Day. I'd really like you to come. We're going out for dinner.'

Kensi squeezed her mother's hand slightly. She didn't know much about his mother, it was a warning to not press too hard. Family was sensitive for both of them, and Julia didn't know about Deeks' father and what he went through as a kid.

'Unless you have plans?' Julia added, sensing Kensi's concern.

'No, no.' Deeks responded quickly with a sleepy grin. 'If you want me there, I'd be happy to come.'

'Bye, mom.' Kensi said, hugging her mother and going to the driver's side. The keys were already in the ignition for her.

'Be safe,' Julia waved as they drove off.

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

Kensi drove to Deeks' apartment; both Lily and Monty were out for the count, it was like they hadn't slept at all while the partners were on assignment.

Now well after two, the adrenaline rush had worn off and exhaustion was setting in.

He was really going to miss this assignment, and Deeks hadn't said that about any of his undercover OPs, but this one was different. Somehow it was always different with Kensi. He's going to miss going to sleep with her every night and waking up to her every morning.

He remembered that first night they spent together. They were both exhausted from unpacking their belongings around the house, adding little keepsakes and photos to make it look like they were actually in the commander's life. He had found it too quiet during the day, in this sleepy little neighbourhood. He missed the sound of the ocean and cars passing on the road outside his apartment. And he missed Monty - Lily too, if he's being honest.

_He crawled into bed on the right hand side, happy that his back was getting some rest. Kensi shuffled in from the bathroom, but stopped as soon as she saw him sprawled on the bed. He hadn't thought that maybe he'd have to sleep on the couch for this assignment. They hadn't really talked about their sleeping arrangements. They were both adults, and they could sleep in the same bed together. It would have sounded ok, if not for the blaringly obvious: he was in love with his partner who was about to sleep beside him._

_'I can't sleep on the left side, Deeks.' she mumbled, a yawn following her words._

_Too tired to complain, banter, or argue, Deeks simply lifted the covers and rolled to the opposite side of the bed. He released the little breath he was holding and hoped to God that little Marty wouldn't make an appearance in the morning. _

_He felt the bed dip behind him and the covers moved. Deeks thought about rolling over and watching her drift off to sleep, but that would be a little creepy. The sound of her breathing floating around in the room, and he listened to every relaxed inhale. Kensi's not panicking about this, so why should he? Deeks stayed on his side until the mattress moved again, and he felt her warm, tired body pressed up against him, an arm resting on his waist gently. He felt every breath she took._

_'I miss Lily,' she whispered quietly on his neck. 'And Monty.' Deeks smiled and rolled over to look at her in the semi darkness, his hand coming out and resting on her hip. He waited for the slap, but it never came. She was probably exhausted like he was. Either way, Deeks took it as a good sign; especially with her arm now draping entirely over his waist._

_'I miss them, too. They'd be all snuggled up with Kaylee by now.'_

_'I wish they were snuggled up here.' she murmured, and he inclined his head in agreement._

_A hand came up and brushed the hair out of her face, as her eyelids started to close._

_'Goodnight, Melissa.'_

_'Goodnight, Justin.'_

_He listened long enough to hear her breathing even out, and a few little endearing snort snores. He watched her snuggle into her pillow and felt her arm tighten around his middle. _

_'Night, Fern,' he whispered again before he kissed her forehead gently. He wiggled down the bed a little further, getting even closer to his partner and getting comfortable while sleep slowly took him into its endless depths. _

As much as he complained about Kensi taking up the entire bed when they were playing house, she never really did. There were some days when he woke up with her pressed tightly against his body while it was teetering precariously on the edge of the bed. Other days, he would pressed up against her. Though most days, they'd be somewhere in the middle, limbs tangled up together. They were like magnets, forever finding each other in the tangle of sheets. But that first morning, Deeks had woken up in the exact same position as when they had fallen asleep. They hadn't moved an inch.

He had been the first to wake, watching her slowly rouse from whatever dream she was having. As he eyes opened, her mouth curled up and her cheeks flushed with red. He ignored it of course, that and the pang that went straight to his groin. A sleepy, shy Kensi was beautiful, and Deeks had to keep his mantra of 'She's your partner,' rolling around in his brain to stop him from leaning in and kissing her silly. But they had stayed like that for hours, it seemed, just taking the sight of each other in, until her stomach had growled. With a great deal of strength, he managed to pull them both out of bed and into the kitchen where he made her breakfast for the first time. She had waited patiently and silently, eyes following him around the kitchen as he cooked. Another pang was sent to his groin when she moaned into the first mouthful of pancake, a rich and glorious sound that made his heart swell in pride as she dug into the food he had prepared. And call him a pansy or a Nancy, but cooking for a woman you've fallen for and have her moan greedily and devour every crumb on her plate was absolutely orgasmic.

Deeks had been living out his ultimate fantasy for the last three weeks, and his heart was sinking with every passing second because the closer they got to his apartment, the closer he got to the reality of being just Kensi Blye's partner, nothing more. He wouldn't get to wake up next to her every morning, wouldn't make her meals, wouldn't get to slip his arm around her waist and pull her close. No more cuddling up on the lounge or carrying her sleepy form up to their bed, no more gushing over how fantastic she was to other people and how lucky he was to have her.

No more marital bliss.

Absolute heartache. That's all he could feel at the moment.

Yes, she was still with him, still his partner, but Deeks was a greedy bastard and he wanted more. What they had during this operation was perfect because it wasn't. They still bickered like crazy and she hit on occasion, they went to bed angry some nights and woke up in each others' arms. But the entire thing was amazing.

Stupid Hetty with her stupid missions that made him want things that he couldn't have.

There were many a night that he dreamt of waking up next to Kensi, swollen stomach protruding in the sheets, a little body curled up between them that definitely wasn't Lily or Monty: a girl about three years old, the spitting image of Kensi but with his blue eyes. Kensi would roll over as she woke and smile at the two of them, little arms wrapped up in his shirt with a brown head of hair tucked into his neck. Her fingers would trail through the little girl's hair, rings that he had given her sparkling in the morning sunshine. Hope, love and promise shone out of Kensi's smile and he was happy. Absolutely happy.

On mornings when that dream haunted his sleep, he'd startle awake and reach for Kensi, finding only a flat stomach under his fingertips. His heart would sink when he remembered the sleeper cell they were hunting, but she'd cuddle into him still in the grasp of slumber and he'd think it wasn't so bad.

Deeks should have known better, because now it felt horrible. It was sinking in now that he wasn't going to get the future he dreamt about, because Kensi wasn't stupid enough to feel anything for him - as much as he wished it to be true.

When she pulled up to his place, she didn't want to let him get out of the car. He could feel it in her eyes when she looked at him and then up to his apartment. Deeks hesitated with his hand on the door handle, grasping the piece of plastic as his mind whirled and debated, steeling his nerves as the apprehensive words spilled out of his mouth.

'Come up, Kens. You look like you're about to crash.'

She laughed a little, too freely. Oh yeah, exhaustion had kicked in. 'Hetty said in our own beds.'

A clawing need started in the pit of his stomach at her warm giggle. He had to have her curled up by his side for one more night. Kensi was addictive. Like Ecstasy or Ice, one taste and he was hooked forever. But he'd settle for her sleeping in his apartment if she wouldn't lie beside him without the ruse of being happily married. 'I don't care, I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to, but I'll feel better if you stayed with me tonight.'

Kensi didn't reply, just pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out gracefully. She turned to find Deeks still in his seat, stunned that she wasn't fighting him on this one, that she was willing. Her brown eyes met his, sending him a pointed look, before he shook himself out of the stupor and joined her on the sidewalk. She opened the car and Lily and Monty ran up to the foyer door and waited patiently for them, tails wagging as the partners slowly made their way to the building. The dogs bolted again, bounding up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. Deeks heard the soft whimpers and he knew they had made it outside his place. Deeks kept his eyes on the ground as he trudged along behind his partner; her tired body setting the snail's pace. She could have gone at the speed of light and he would have followed her, right behind her regardless.

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

Kensi's face burned as she moved up the stairs. Embarrassment shone because she was lucky enough to be staying with her partner another night. She was so glad when he invited her upstairs, not sure that she was going to be able to sleep without him by her side. He was shocked when she didn't say no to his offer, and Kensi wasn't sure if that made her happy or sad.

As they walked up the second flight of stairs, the crappy green carpet under her feet, her mother's voice drifted through her brain. _Mother's day. _It had been so long since she'd celebrated it, but the guilt and pain of what happened fifteen years ago always plagued her, but this year, with everything going on, it had snuck up on her. And honestly, she should have known her mother would invite her partner. They hadn't talked about his family, save for his monster father, and that was only in passing... mostly around the time he was shot; when he found out that the man had died in '98. Family hadn't really been a conversation topic between them, and with good reason, but since Lily had come along and she introduced him to the Feldman's, that had changed. But what about his mom?

'About, Mother's Day,' Kensi started tentatively. 'You don't need to come if you have plans. I feel like mom pressured you into it.'

His warm chuckle followed her as they rose. 'I didn't have any plans, and she didn't pressure me.' They got to his door and he turned to her, sadness in his eyes. 'Though, if you don't want me to come-'

'I didn't say that. I just- you don't want to spend time with your family?'

He opened the door and led her inside closing it behind them. Kensi thought he was following her, but he wasn't. Deeks was leaning against the door, bag slipping off his shoulder. His head was down and he looked defeated.

'What is it, Deeks?' her tone was oddly kind, even to her own ears as she walked back to him.

Kensi could see the beginnings of tears pooling in the lower lids of his eyes as he looked back up at her. Her heart ached with his pain. 'You are the only family I have, Kens,' Deeks whispered and looked up, finding her eyes. Oh, his blue eyes held too much hurt. She both hated and loved seeing him like this: loved that he was this open with her, that he trusted her with his pain, but she hated seeing him hurt. It was irrational, but she wanted to do anything to take away the hurt, making the carefree mask he wore daily no longer a mask.

'Callen, Sam, Hetty, Eric, Nell; they're family too, a different kind of family, but your parents and brothers; and that amazing kid sister of yours... I know now what you meant about them being so welcoming because they've done it to me too. Sucked me in.'

'They have no intention of letting you go either,' she said gently. Kensi couldn't take it anymore, and had to touch him. Her hand went straight for that scruffy cheek of his. 'And I'm not letting you go either.'

In the dim, she saw his eyes darken, and a shiver ran though her body. He had never looked like he wanted her more, or any other girl that she had seen him with. And then it faded. Control had kicked over in his brain and he let out a massive sigh.

It was one of the things she admired about him, but right now wished that he had done what they both needed, and closed the very short distance between them. And she wished she had the courage to do that when his control took over. But tonight wasn't the night. Instead she went somewhere in between, closing the gap between them and kissing his other scruffy cheek, a little longer than necessary and just a little too close to his lips. Maybe she was egging him on slightly, pushing that wondrous control of his. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

'Come on. We need sleep.'

'Ok,' his voice was rough and dark as he followed her. He scooped up his pillow from the right side of the bed and turned to leave. Where the hell did he think he was going?

'Martin Andrew Deeks, get your ass back in here. You think I'm letting you sleep on that death machine you call a couch?'

Deeks froze at the door and turned slowly. Kensi had never used his full name before, ever. No matter how pissed off she was with him. That's when she realized that it was a very wifey thing to do. This assignment had changed them just that little bit too much. But God, she wouldn't have it any other way.

As he looked back at her, she could see his dark blue eyes taking her in, and that heat returned for a split second.

'What? You think you're the only one who reads personnel files?' she joked, trying to hide the incredible wife-y-ness that was filling the room with an increasing rate.

Deeks walked back to the bed, chucking his pillow back where it was and crowded her, pushing her limit.

'My couch isn't _that_ bad.'

'I've slept on it. It's terrible.'

'You just want to sleep next to me, don't you?' the teasing cockiness wasn't really in his voice now. And he knew it. It was more of a statement and a dare lingering under the surface. But she wasn't going to let him know that she had gotten used to his warm body beside her a she slept.

'Nope. You can sleep on the couch if you want; I was just trying to save your back. But don't complain to me tomorrow.'

'I could make you sleep on the couch,' he threatened.

'Nope, I'm sleeping in here, on this bed. We both need a good night sleep, so how about you stop your pointless banter and get into bed.'

'You're calling me on the pointless banter?'

'Yep. I'm tired and so are you, so shut up and come to bed,' she said walking around him and going through his draws before finding sweats and an old top.

'Make yourself at home,' Deeks said with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'Already have,' she smiled cheekily back to him.

Kensi headed straight for the bathroom, leaning back on the door as soon as it closed. Her head hit the wood with a thump, resting it there as everything that she had said and done caught up with her. What was she doing? Kensi should have said 'no' countless times; accepted his offer of his bed alone, but no, she hadn't. She had basically told him he was going to sleep beside her, _or else._ It was definitely not the way to separate herself from the man by sleeping beside him. What did she expect? That one night sleeping in the same bed as themselves would have him fawning over her?

_Stupid!_ she moaned and banged her head again before actually changing into the clothes she stole for the night. And sleeping in his clothes, smelling like him to their core, being soft and inviting, wasn't going to make her departure any easier. No matter what her semi-rational brain said, that muscle in her chest that had been silent for years now, had found its voice and was making her do all sorts of crazy things... that made her feel light and amazing.

After Kensi left the bathroom, she put some dry food and water out for the dogs, ambling about a bit to make sure that Deeks had had enough time to change so she didn't barge in on him only half dressed or less. The image her mind created of Deeks with only pants on, and then on his boxers... and then nothing at all - oh God, what was she doing! - had her sinking back into his kitchen counter, moaning lightly and biting her lip, trying to get a hold of herself before she faced her partner.

A couple of mintues - and as many deep, soothing breaths - Kensi made her way to the bedroom, stopping for a moment in the lounge room. Lily and Monty were curled up on the couch together, facing towards each other, limbs touching as they melded. Kensi smiled at them, sound asleep underneath the picture of dogs playing poker. She liked to think that she wouldn't be in her partner's apartment like this if it wasn't for that fluffy white anomaly in her life. If not for Lily, Kensi would have gone home, hopped into her own bed and over thought every detail about the case.

Kensi quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping pooches with her phone and sent it to Deeks before she went back into his bedroom, only to find him on the left side of the bed waiting for her. Her heart leapt out of her chest. He had done this a few times when they had been 'married', other nights, he had fought her for it. There had been races to the top of the stairs, bets and wagers, but the nights he was already under the covers on the left made her wish that it was real. Deeks smiled at her as she walked over and slid beneath the cool sheets. She turned off the bedside light, plunging the apartment into darkness.

The warmth and the smell of him surrounded her, making her content and fuzzy, and even though this was the first time sleeping in his bed, and the first time sleeping next to him as Kensi and Kensi alone, she was having no trouble drifting asleep when she should have been nervous as hell like she was before.

Kensi felt the mattress dip behind her, his hand coming to rest on her hip gently.

Did Deeks think she was asleep?

His body slowly moulded behind hers, making them flush against each other. No, he knew she was awake; he was waiting for her protests. Kensi didn't move. She wanted his warm body close to hers so she wasn't going to stop him. When there were no slaps or kicks to his shins or his boys, Deeks got braver: the hand on her hip trailed slowly along her stomach, wrapping around her middle and his legs moved up behind hers, tucking neatly into her bent ones. A content sigh left Kensi's body, her eyes closed as a smile tweaked at her lips. He felt like home. His face settled near her neck, hovering dangerously close to her skin with his warm breath sending tingles though her body.

'Not letting you go either,' Deeks whispered to her.

Her heart and stomach did a synchronized flip and Kensi relaxed into him. Her arm moved to cover his as it grasped her, holding him in place around her waist. Deeks wriggled closer, making sure there was no free air between them and rested his face against her neck, just behind her ear.

'Good,' she murmured, sleep taking over her as she settled into her partner's inviting embrace.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?

reviews give me a happy :)


	11. NW: The Morning After the Aftermath

A/N: ... hello? Anyone? If people are still reading, hi!

This was supposed to be out before Easter... What can I say? Life sucks, and I'm counting down the days until Uni break.

So here's another chapter and all I can say is "Oh my, god! the fluff! it's everywhere!" and i really think i've gotten them too close too quick, but Meh, I tell you! MEH!

I have an assignment due in ... oooh, 16 hours. Have I started? No. Did i work on this all day? Yes! will this be better than this assignment still cooking in my head? Probably. :P

Usual thing, any mistakes, PM me, because there will probably be some errors in there, but now i have to post one more story and then start freaking out!

Can I just say, HOLY FREAKING CRAP! 171 REVIEWS? You guys kind of rule, especially for putting up with my erratic updates! Thank you guys, it makes my day that you guys like this so much.

Enjoy, guys.

* * *

Deeks woke up slowly, his head snuggled tightly into the pillow curled in his arm. He fought the need to come back to the world of the living, groaning as his face nuzzled against the pillowcase. His dream was just too wonderful to let go of just yet.

_Kensi_. He'd been dreaming about her. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, her _everything_, and he really didn't want to wake up, because here, she wanted him and didn't hold anything back. He was on the couch with her, wrapped in each other's arms, just making out. Her hand started moving down his back, squeezing his arse playfully, and then moved to his stomach, going lower-

And that's when he felt the arm around his middle and his eyes snapped open. Deeks could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest and all of his blood ran cold. The slender fingers gripped his shirt, pulling slightly on the material – possessively – and a sleepy moan vibrated through his back.

The OP ended.

In full on Panic Mode, Deeks tried to pull himself together enough to think about the situation he'd gotten himself into. Metal Check: Yep, he was in his own bed; wiggling his legs he felt his pj pants clinging to his legs, and he sure as hell didn't _feel_ like he'd had sex. _Oh god_, he thought wildly, _don't tell me I picked up a random chick! _He was freaking out. That's the last thing he needed, picking up a woman to try and get over his amazingly, imperfect, happiest-he's-ever-been marriage to Kensi. _God_, it had been good. _Calm down, dude,_ he scolded himself mentally, _just go through what happened last night..._

Yeah, no. The Shit Scared part of his brain had taken over entirely now, and Rational Thought had picked up a parachute, followed the glowing arrows and taken the exit next to the lavatory.

Sweat was breaking out along his forehead while his Panic moved in with all its boxes and started to unpack. His heart rate picked up even more that now he was afraid he'd flat line too, and he didn't dare roll to his left and look at who-

_Wait_... He was on the left side of the bed. He _never_-

'It's too early. Go back to sleep,' Kensi's sleepy voice mumbled into his shoulder.

He blinked slowly a few times, even pinching his wrist to make sure that he was in fact awake: He was. Deeks gulped as realisation set in that he had slept with his partner last night – not biblically, at least – but something he found to be way more intimate. And he wasn't 'Justin' sleeping next to his 'wife, Melissa' but next to his amazing, kick ass partner, Kensi as himself and nothing but himself.

He felt her shift, moving her cheek from the back of his shoulder, up to the back of his neck. Her warm breath fanned across his ticklish skin sending tingles to the tips of his toes.

If Deeks thought finding out that Kensi wrapped around him would calm the thumping in his chest, he was wrong. That sleepy voice that was actually snuggled up next to his body, in his _real_ bed just made his heart do a very fast samba. And then he remembered everything that happened last night. What they both had said.

He couldn't go back to sleep now if he tried.

Kensi's hand slipped further up his chest right over his heart, feeling the blood pounding out from his cavity at its alarming rate. He still hadn't moved as she wriggled around him, too scared that any small movement would have her skittishly running from his apartment. It wasn't rational, he knew, seeing as she was the one sighing and moving her fingers all over him, but he didn't want to screw up this warm, fuzzy morning with Kensi snuggled against him. They were crossing a line – yet, again – and Deeks didn't want to make any sudden movements to remind her of that fact.

'Hey, you ok?' Concern radiated in her voice and it was amazingly cute to him. The fact that she didn't realize it was just _her_ making him go into cardiac arrest, made him melt into goo – very manly goo, of course – quicker by the second. It dawned on him that she was soft and plaint and concerned, just like his Dream-Kensi, and damn, if it didn't warm his overreacting heart that she was showing this side of herself.

Deeks felt the mattress shift behind him again as she moved up the bed and up onto her elbow, removing any kind of space left between their bodies, if that was at all possible. The arm that was over his heart, moved back from his chest and up to his arm, tugging and squeezing it gently.

'Deeks? No heart attack on me, please. I don't want to have to break in a new partner.'

When he didn't answer, Kensi pulled on his shoulder, rolling him over in the process, and he was able to take the view of her in: Her hair was messy and her little make-up was smudged, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. It reminded him of their marriage, but this time, they weren't hiding behind covers – just his real bed covers. This morning she was Kensi, and he was Deeks, sleeping in the same bed, wrapped around each other. Even though he knew this was a one time, limited edition offer, he couldn't help but be giddy.

He smiled up at her. 'Morning, princess,' he whispered.

She frowned at him. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.' he smiled, it amused him that she was concerned.

Her finger came out and touched the end of his nose. 'It's twitching again.'

'Told you it does that when I'm happy,' he smiled.

Kensi looked away from him, and for a moment, he thought he'd said too much, but Deeks caught the blush rising from the collar of his baggy shirt, up her neck and across her face. A small glimmer of hope rose from his gut, that maybe he was getting though to her; that he wanted her and that all the flirting on the job was coming from genuine want and desire. As that thought lingered with him, his fantasy running wild as he imagined pulling her into a heated, longing kiss, he felt the rush of blood go south. And it didn't help that the sheet had fallen down slightly, revealing his baggy old shirt draped over her body. She honestly had never been sexier to him in that worn piece of clothing, and he'd never be able to wear it again without thinking of her. Damn his possessive Neanderthal genes.

'What time is it?' Kensi asked still not daring to look at him.

'Quarter to six,' he said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

'Hey,' her hand caught his arm, and concern laced her voice again, but a different kind. A needy kind and a disappointed kind. 'Where are you going?'

The grin couldn't be held back at the longing – or maybe he was imagining it– in her voice, even if he tried. 'I haven't been within two miles of a beach in three weeks. I'm going surfing.'

'Oh,' she mumbled, slowly removing her hand from his arm. A small fantasy played out in his head, where, instead of letting go of him, she pulled him back down to the mattress by his shirt and convinced him to miss another day of sea swell with the swells of her body; and he wouldn't have minded. But that didn't happen. Her fingers had left a burning sensation, and he was well aware of the missing connection between them.

Deeks wanted a photo of that moment, her wrapped in his sheets and blankets, dressed in his clothes (maybe it would have been better if there were no clothes...) and looking entirely at home there. Though, he thought it crass to bring out his phone.

And then she started to push back the covers.

'You're welcome to stay here, Kens,' Deeks said quickly. He didn't want to her to think he was kicking her out. Another little fantasy played out in his mind where he would come back home to her, still curled up in his bed, waiting for him to return... and then his mind wandered to the naughty place.

Deeks cleared his throat, reeling his brain back into a PG rating. 'You've only had four hours sleep-' he started.

'I was going to come with you.'

He gulped as his partner gracefully removed herself from his sheets, in his old Motley Crue shirt and holey sweats that he should have thrown out years ago; all of which were way too big on her smaller frame, but to Deeks, it made her hotness rating go through the roof – and it was already through the roof on a daily basis; through the stratosphere maybe?

'You want to come surfing with me?' the detective asked slowly, trying not to let his excitement get the better of him.

'Not surfing, no,' she shrugged, and Deeks' heart sank a bit. 'I'm sure Monty's missed the beach as well, so I'll watch him while you surf. Maybe throw a ball to our mutts for a bit, laze on the beach, read a book, and then maybe we could go get some breakfast?'

His face cracked into a wide grin again. A lazy day filled with surf, dogs and Kensi; nothing could be better in his books. 'Sure, whatever you want,' he replied, trying to hide the buoyancy in his voice. They were going to spend the day together... _Cue girly squeal! _

Kensi smiled at him, finally looking him properly in the eyes and he could see her cheeks go a few shades darker red. _Had she been worried he would say no?_ Whatever the case of her flush, seeing her like this, kind of nervous, in his clothes with wild bed hair after spending a night cuddled up to him, was making Deeks extremely hot under the collar. _Gunna need a cold shower,_ he thought to himself.

'We'll swing past your place to get your bikini-'

Kensi threw him a glare across his tousled bed that made him stop that thought all together and start back peddling. 'Not that I want to see you in a bikini or anything. You don't need a bikini- I mean swimsuit, of course, because you're not swimming or anything,' he breathed out quickly, hoping to God that she didn't change his mind.

Slowly, his partner came around to his side of the bed, brushing up against his body slightly, before bending down to her go-bag she'd dumped on his side. When she popped back up, purple material was clenched in her hand and Deeks' blood started running south as he remembered that particular piece of barely-there clothing. _Mmhmm, spaghetti straps; one quick tug-_

'Not _everything_ I wore as Melissa was on loan from Hetty,' she smiled seductively before heading to his bathroom, leaving him there like a deer in the headlights.

And thank goodness she left when she did otherwise he would have really embarrassed himself. Deeks sat back down on the bed, adjusting himself for comfort as he tried to think about everything that wasn't his probably now naked partner. _Not helping!_

But it wouldn't work. Every road led to Kensi.

Deeks groaned softly and put his head in his hands. Why couldn't he do it last night? Just lean down and kiss her for God's sake? He could feel her wanting it too, but after his admission, Deeks couldn't bring himself to bend down and press his lips to hers. And, oh, how he wanted to kiss her properly. He didn't really get the chance to when they shared the 'cover kiss'. In a way, Deeks was glad their brushing of lips was under the guise of a cover, because that was not the first kiss he had imagined for them. He'd been interrupted before he could really kiss her like he wanted; though, it was probably a good thing he couldn't kiss her like he wanted otherwise he may have had her for dinner instead of the roast chicken their swinger neighbours had made.

Just the thought of kissing Kensi without a ruse or for the job, and as long as he wanted with her warm pliant body against his, totally loving the things his tongue did to hers, and giving back as good as she got, had Deeks pushing the heel of his palm at his crotch again. _Still not helping!_ And what was worse, he now knows how soft her lips are, how she tastes, and how she feels pressed against his body. His brain no longer needs to fill in the gaps in his fantasies. Normally, that would have been great, but it absolutely sucked to know what you want, and know how she feels, only to have it all slip through your hands with a simple click of your fingers; or Hetty's closing of a manila folder.

Though, something had definitely changed between them during the OP. Kensi had started to let him in more; even before the 'Waring' incident, now he thinks about it. Trusting him with her family and her puppy, and letting him see chinks in the Blye armour; but what had just transpired in his bedroom mere minutes ago, was a whole other thing. And maybe – _please, _God_, maybe – _it was the start of something more.

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

Warm sand greeted her back as Kensi laid down with her book, soaking up the early rays. She was lucky it had been such a fine day out, otherwise getting to spend the morning with her partner at the beach would have been difficult without causing suspicion. It was hard enough to watch his athletic body ride the waves with ease and not drop her book in her lap forgotten. Teasing would be endless if he knew she had just come out to watch him surf and spend the morning with him.

She'd gotten used to Deeks making her breakfast every morning, calling her 'Sugar Bear' as he plated the food and kissed her cheek. Kensi didn't want to go back home and not have him there to do all of that. Three weeks of being undercover had made him even more of a permanent fixture in her life, just now it was domestically as well as professionally, and she doesn't know what she's going to do tomorrow. Kensi can't stay with him another night.

Barking brought her out of her thoughts and she watched Monty and Lily chasing each other, flicking sand up in the air with their tight turns and full speed commando rolls. With all of the noise they were making growling and barking at each other, you'd think it was a dog fight, but their whipping tails were a dead giveaway that they were playing. Those two loved each other. The pair stopped playing and started following a few morning joggers as they passed by, both getting pets from the people before turning back and barrelling towards Kensi. They got sand all over her, but she didn't care. Kensi rubbed at their ears before they settled on either side of her.

Now with her hands busy, she could watch Deeks glide along the water. He made her jealous, because he made it look so easy. He seemed to float along the surface as the waves rolled on, crashing after him leaving them in his wake. There was no way she could glide like that and make it look so simple. Though, she had no intentions of backing out of her promise with Kaylee, but she'll have to ask Deeks for a few lessons so she doesn't look like a complete idiot out on the water.

But later, when she isn't so totally confused by her emotions and his presence, and she could be around him without blushing profusely.

They'd crossed yet another line this morning. Hetty had specifically said, 'In your own beds.' _Well, no,_ Kensi rebutted to herself. _She said 'preferably.'_

And it had felt wrong, waking up wrapped around his sleepy form, but oh, so right. She hadn't been Melissa when she rolled him over this morning, freaking out that he was going to keel over. She wanted to kill him when she realised he was entirely fine with that stupid grin on his face and twitching nose. Kensi would never tell him, but that's how she wanted a relationship to be: imperfectly perfect, the constant tug between wanting to rip each others' heads off, but then never wanting to let the other go. It was what she felt when they were Mr and Mrs Waring, hell, it's what she felt for him most days. Marty Deeks was her best friend and Kensi could see herself spending the rest of her life with him.

Countless times, Deeks paddled out, waited for the perfect wave, and rode it in, and while it was monotonous, Kensi could have watched him for hours. And she did. Time had gotten away from her and before she knew it, her stomach was growling in hunger. And just like he had a physic connection with her belly, Deeks rode the last wave into shore, picking up his board and walked towards her.

Lily raced to his side, wagging her tail and licking the salt water off his leg, while Monty was quite happy to stay cuddled up at her side. Deeks stood over her, completely blocking out her sun and proceeded to shake his hair out on her.

'Deeks!' she half growled, half laughed.

He grinned at her with that cheeky smile and flopped down beside her, looking down at her body quickly. She'd chosen this particular bikini because it got the best reaction out of him. So sue her, Kensi wanted him to notice her this morning.

'Need me to towel you off, Sunshine?' he asked. She gasped a little when she felt his finger drag along her stomach, pulling at a water droplet he'd splashed her with.

A growl that came from neither dog interrupted her before she could say anything – and ruined the moment – and he began to laugh.

'C'mon, Kens,' he said getting off the sand and holding out a hand. 'Let's feed that monster you have hiding in your tummy.'

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

Lily whined for a few seconds when Kensi walked away, pulling on the leash to go with her. Monty was doing the same thing. They both looked back at him like he was the worst person on Earth by not following her.

'Hey, she'll be back,' Deeks tried to soothe the dogs, leaning down and patting their heads. 'She's just going to get us some food.'

Lily and Monty decided that was good enough, and sat down next to his feet – in Lily's case, on his foot. Deeks sat there on the stone barrier contently, watching people walk past as the sun beat down on him and the sound of waves crashing on the beach behind him. He had two dogs with him, and he was waiting for his partner to come back so they could basically picnic on the beach. Yep, it couldn't get much better. He could get used to this on a regular basis.

Deeks always lost track of time when he surfed, though he hadn't lost track of Kensi on the beach. He's watched her throw the ball around, read, and eventually she watched him surf – so naturally, he brought out his A-game. He knew, though, that it had started to get later, because soon enough, Kensi wasn't alone on the beach and space was becoming scarce on this lovely day. It hadn't taken long for him to shower off the salt and sand and chuck on a shirt and shorts, but long enough for Kensi to start getting impatient. She had waited for him outside the toilet block, now dressed in a flowing blue sundress that made him do a double take. If Deeks had it his way, she would have stayed in that barely there bikini, but he doubted she would have been comfortable, and he really didn't want other men starting at her gorgeous body. But this blue dress made her look so very un-Special-Agent-y it wasn't funny. He stood there for a moment or two, taking in this new sight of her, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shops. It was after nine, and she hadn't eaten, and Deeks knew he would have been in trouble if she didn't eat something soon.

'Oh, my God!' Deeks head snapped up as he heard an excited squeal and the rushing of high heels coming towards him. Both pooches were up in a flash, backing away as the blonde woman bent down, only seeing Lily.

'Oh, it's gorgeous!' she said again in that high pitched – fake – voice. The woman petted Lily roughly and the pup backed away underneath Deeks' legs. Monty, who wasn't interested at all in the blonde, put his head on one of Deeks legs for a pet, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

'Oh, she's so cute hiding near _daddy_.'

Deeks had never thought _daddy_ would sound so seedy in his life – ok, yeah, maybe out of a sixty year olds mouth as he spoke to a woman young enough to be the man's granddaughter – but coming out of her mouth, it just sounded so wrong on too many levels.

'She's just a little scared,' He explained. 'She doesn't like people rushing her.'

'Well, I wasn't just rushing _her_.' The woman batted her eyelids at him, standing back up and way too close to him. _Maybe_ she would have been his type – ok, that's a lie; she was totally his type, but that was B.K., Before Kensi.

'I'm Tiffany.' She said, holding out her hand. Deeks really didn't want to touch her, but he was too polite to refuse. Deeks quickly made contact, one small shake of the hands before letting go and inching further away. She looked at him curiously, frowning. Oh, she was wondering why he hadn't told her his name.

'Justin,' he said quickly. There was no way he was giving her anything, let alone his real name.

'It's _very_ nice to meet you, Justin,' Tiffany drawled. She threw back her shoulders, pushing her breasts out further and flipped her hair showing off her 'assets', but Deeks wasn't having any of it, even when she popped that first button open on her shirt, giving him a better view of her bra. Well, it would have if he was looking at her chest. Tiffany was still giving him curious looks when he realised there probably weren't many man who turned her down or without wandering eyes. Must be a real ego killer for her.

'So tell me, why have you got such a _gorgeous _poodle, and then...' Tiffany pointed at Monty with her face upturned. The pooch seemed to know he was getting talked about and snuggled his head further on Deeks' leg.

Deeks glared at the woman. He didn't mind Sam ribbing him about Monty; it was Sam, and the ex-SEAL secretly loved Monty anyways, but this woman was just rude. Seriously, who says that about someone's pet, _to their face?!_

'Love is blind,' He said simply and a little coldly. Deeks really didn't care what Monty looked like. The dog had saved lives, he deserved love in his retirement, and Deeks loved him unconditionally.

'It doesn't have to be,' _Tiffany _said, leaning in low to Deeks and trying once again to show her chest. She was trying to be seductive, but it really wasn't working. Hate was a strong word, but he was _seriously_ disliking this woman. She got out a pen and paper and wrote down her number, thrusting it into his hand and pushing out her breasts in the waning distance between them. 'Call me sometime. I'd love to see her again when she's more friendly. Especially if that means seeing you, too.'

By the grace of God, Kensi started walking back towards them. Lily and Monty saw her first and started whinging in harmony and wagging their tails, beating Deeks' shins to death. He sighed in relief when he saw her; he's not sure he's ever been happier to see his partner. Carrying their lunch around her wrist in a plastic bag, and ice creams in each hand – it wouldn't be Kensi without some kind of sugar – she faltered slightly at the sight of the blonde woman talking to him. But it was the look on her face that made his blood run cold; she was hurt. Did she really think that he would be chatting up someone else while he looked after her dog? _Puh-lease!_

'Melissa, baby!' he said, the relief evident in his voice. Tiffany turned and looked at Kensi with a sneer.

'Down, pups.' She ordered to the pooches. Both sat, waiting expectantly to be rubbed. Kensi handed one of the ice creams she was holding to Deeks, and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek that said 'my property, bitch'. 'Miss me, babe?'

Oh, thank God! She was going along with it, saving his ass as usual. And yes, he didn't miss it when he saw her face turn up slightly when she realised he didn't want to talk to this... _woman_. Kensi sat next to him, her thigh touching his as patted the dogs – both extremely happy to see her, as he was – and finally looked at Tiffany with disinterest. 'Sorry, I'm Melissa.'

'Tiffany.'

'Tiffany was admiring Lily.' Deeks explained. 'Everyone loves her and they never give Monty the time of day.'

'Really?' Kensi asked. Deeks could hear the slight annoyance in her voice as she looked back to the blonde bimbo. 'Well, I love Monty, regardless of that stupid Mohawk you get him at the groomer.' All of her attention was on his dog now, roughing him up behind the ears, and he was loving it.

'I should go,' the woman said, taking a tentative step back.

Kensi's hand left Monty and curled around Deeks' thigh, high and possessive making him gulp, as she looked up the retreating figure. 'You really should.'

Deeks wanted to say "Ooh, snap!" as Tiffany hurried off in the direction she came from, never looking back, but he was too focused on the hand tight on his leg, sending tingles up his spine. _If only it was real to her_.

'Thank you, so much,' he said, once his voice returned to him.

Kensi slapped his thigh, hard. 'Are you using my dog to pick up girls?!'

'One: Ow. And Two: did that _look_ like I was picking her up?'

'What's that in your hand, then?'

The piece of paper with Tiffany's number was still in the hand with the leashes around his wrist. He had forgotten all about it.

'This?' he said showing Kensi the number and name before crumpling it in his hand and throwing it in the bin next to them. 'That was trash. I can't help it if Lily's a chick magnet.'

'That explains why _you_ love her so much!'

'Yes, I'm a girl. I will happily take any ribbing from you today, because you saved me from _that_.'

'Oh, please. Like she wasn't your type?'

'She ignored Monty completely, and asked why I had him, when I had "such a gorgeous poodle".' Deeks even put on her fake high voice to get his distaste for the woman across.

He noted the disgust that spread across her face at the comment. 'Bitch.'

'You really think I want anything to do with someone like that? I know Lily's a looker, and Monty isn't the most attractive of pooches, but you should never say that to the owner of said dogs.'

'Technically, Lily's not yours.'

'Technically,' he agreed. Lily decided at that moment to put her head on Deeks' knee and sighed contently, proving that the massive ball of fluff was just a little bit his. 'But she didn't know that.'

'What did you tell her?'

'Love is blind,' He shrugged.

'I'm pretty sure I said the same thing when you brought him in to OSP.'

'Did you?' Deeks feigned ignorance, knowing full well what she said. 'Some coincidence, huh?'

Kensi bent down and rubbed Monty's ears again, just the way the mutt liked it. 'You don't worry about what that mean, stupid woman says about you, because Kensi loves you, baby. And that's all that matters.'

Deeks couldn't agree more. Kensi may have been reluctant in thinking that Lily was partially Deeks' dog too, but he had no qualms in giving his partner part ownership of Monty. The dog adored her and she adored his scruffy mutt. He wasn't going to mention that the dog saw her as his "mommy". Nor was he going to mention she just called his dog "baby"; he liked that too much. And there was no way he was going mention that her hand had slipped back across his thigh after she had finished petting Monty. Deeks didn't want the palm to jump or slip away because it looked very much at home there. And felt like it, too.

They sat there on the concrete fence, eating their ice creams in silence, watching the world go by, with a dog resting their head on either leg, until their treats were gone. Deeks took her hand and pulled her up. She didn't fight it or remove her hand from his when they started walking. His other hand held the leashes and hers the food.

Deeks guided them to a small grassy area with a picnic table, but Kensi opted for the green grass instead of the seats. She pulled him down next to her and fished out his sandwich, giving it to him before getting her own.

He could get used to lazy weekends like this. Dogs, surfing, good food, beautiful brunette; it was just easy being here with her, being unproductive and watching the world pass by.

'You're scaring me.' Kensi said, eyeing him with speculation

'How so?'

'You're not speaking. You never _not_ speak. What's going on?'

He laughed at her. 'Just thinking.'

'About?'

'Nothing. Everything.'

'If you're pondering life, the answer is 42,' Kensi smiled and took another bite of her sandwich.

'Thank you, Wikipedia,' he chuckled. 'I dunno, Kens, it's just been a really good day, and I don't want it to end.'

'Me either,' she admitted quietly. 'I don't remember the last time I didn't have to worry about anything, or pretend to be anything. It's just nice to be with someone who doesn't have any expectations of me, and I can be me around,' Kensi told him slowly. He could see the blush rising up her face again, and for someone who doesn't think she has the right words, she found them this time.

'Ditto.'

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

Curled up in her bed, on the right hand side, Kensi just couldn't sleep. The bed was too big, it wasn't warm enough, it didn't smell like ocean.

Lily was there, twitching every so often and making little snort snores as she dreamt, but it just wasn't the same as Deeks being there next to her, pulling her close.

They'd spend most of the day in that park, just talking about everything and anything, laughing easily and playing with the dogs. Monty had scared a little girl no older than three by accident and Deeks had gone over to make sure she was ok. The maternal part of Kensi watched every action and reaction between them. He was a natural with kids because by the end, the little girl was giggling as she chased Monty, catching his tail and getting big kisses up her cheek.

And he caught her watching, giving her a shy smile and running a hand through his blonde hair. _He wanted kids, too, _she thought, as she watched him getting embarrassed.

They'd watched the sunset before finally heading back to his place. He didn't touch her while the sky turned into different colours, darkening before their eyes, and she was grateful because it would have been too much on top of everything else today. It would have solidified that there was something else happening between them, and as much as she wanted to reach over and kiss the senses out of him, there was a small part of her that was scared, that it was all too much and tomorrow it would destroy them.

But now, as she laid in her bed alone, Kensi wished she was stronger and more confident, because at this rate, she won't get any sleep tonight.

The phone next to her vibrated twice, telling her there was a message. She lunged, praying it was him. It was.

_Just saw the picture you sent. Our babies seem to like each other._

Kensi pressed her home button and looked at the background; Monty and Lily very much asleep and looking cute as always.

_She's having a hard time not sleeping without him._

Kensi pressed send before she could over think it. It was a blatant lie, of course. The poodle was fast asleep, and didn't even wake up as her owner had practically tossed her out of bed to get to her phone.

_Monty, too._

_Lies! _Kensi thought. Monty slept like a rock. But talking through their dogs seemed to be ok, it didn't make it as real as saying she missed Deeks and he missed her, somehow that wasn't crossing a line.

_We should probably arrange another sleep over for them._

_Yeah, I think they'd like that._

_There's a shirt in your bag, it might have his scent on it, see if that helps._

Within a second, Kensi was out of bed, rummaging through her go bag. She hadn't even noticed Deeks poking around in there, which was good, otherwise he may not have survived. Soft material touched her hands and instantly knew it was his. The Motley Crue shirt she had slept in last night was swapped with her tank top in an instant and Kensi breathed in the smell of her partner.

It worked. She felt better, but it wasn't as good as his body pressed against hers.

_I think it's helping. _

_Good :) Sweet dreams, Sunshine_

Deeks probably knew she wasn't talking about Lily anymore, or even in the first place, and that was ok. Maybe all Kensi needed was a little push, and the guarantee that he wasn't going to run when she opened her heart to him. But either way, she couldn't stop sending the next text.

_'Night, Hubby_

* * *

_A/N: Sappity-do-dar, Sappity-ay, my, oh my, its a sappy day!  
_

Oh god the sap. too much? Let me know.

Reviews give me a happy :)


	12. Return of Mr Sleaze

A/N: So... this is long overdue, but RL absolutely sucks, and has sucked for the last two months. Basically, dad got really sick, my grandmother is getting old and more accident prone, work wants me all the time and uni had me on a caffeine high just to stay awake to do the assignments. But uni is over now, dad's getting better, and in the marginal amount of free time I have now, I can start writing again :)

Thank you guys for being so patient :) and thank you for all the wonderful reviews you've given me (208 are you freaking kidding me?! :D :D :D ), and favourites and follows; those little reminders helped me plan things in my head when I couldn't get anything down on paper.

Oh, and this story will definitely get finished guys - might take a while... - but there will be a 'Complete' on here one day :)

OH! and this isn't mother's day :) another reason why this took so long is that I decided to add another chapter even though the other one was nearly finished, just to be annoying to myself, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless.

Enjoy!

* * *

'_This is _so_ not what I want to be doing on a Friday night_,' Deeks groaned over the comms.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing either, but as she'd found out numerous times over her short life; life isn't fair. Right now, she could have been curled up on the sofa, Lily stretched out taking up most of the cushions with her long body and watching reruns of _Next Top Model_ or something that didn't use much of her thought processors. But no, she was dressed up, at a mediocre club with the rest of her team, one of them being her partner that was dressed up gorgeously, making it even more difficult.

This last week had been hard for her, but not once had she broken her resolve by pulling herself out of her lonely bed and climbing into his; and the first few days had been just as difficult as that first night alone without him. That old shirt now rests on the pillow beside her at night, and it's starting to lose his scent. But they hadn't changed at work. He still teased, she still threatened, and she missed his arm around her waist soothing the fire when they had been the Waring's, but she persevered. The way they seemed to gravitate towards each other more hadn't been missed by Nell, who Kensi had been avoiding. Small, pointed looks had been given by the analyst and Kensi really didn't want to go in to how she had been falling asleep, thinking about her partner, and more often than not, dreaming about him, too.

Kensi groaned to herself and shook her head, trying to get the thoughts to back off as she tried to concentrate on the job at hand. At least tonight she wasn't as scantily clad as she normally would be for an OP; her dress actually came to her knees this time, and it was absolutely gorgeous with the way it flowed out from her hips and clung to her breasts just the right way. She'd take this dress home and have her way with it if Hetty would allow it. Sadly, she wouldn't.

The club that the team was scouting was loud and dark and smelled kind of funky. Why their team got this mission, Kensi didn't know. It was something Granger wanted them to do and while she was on the fence about the Assistant Director, he was still their boss, and Hetty wasn't too worried about them doing this little bit of recon. They just had to plant the bugs, have a quick poke around for anything that looked suspicious, and get out. They were just getting basic intel before a real OP would go ahead. Basically finding out if there _was_ a case or not. Which was fine with Kensi, an easy, non life-threatening case meant an almost complete night of sleep and the weekend off, also meaning that she and her partner would be spending Mother's Day with her family. She was dreading it and kind of excited about it all at once.

Kensi had been watching Deeks surreptitiously from the bar; glaring as subtly as she could as beautiful blondes and brunettes walked over and casually strike up a conversation – had to listen to them, too – and then not so beautiful women trying to hit on him, slurring all over the blue button down and black slacks he was wearing. Kensi could see why they were attracted to him – he was incredibly handsome in what Hetty had dressed him in tonight, and as much as she wanted to go over and drape herself on him, Deeks wasn't hers. She had no claim to him. Still, it sucked to watch as he practically had a line of women in front of him.

_'We all have other things we could be doing tonight, Deeks,_' Callen grumbled back at him, bringing her out of her small violent fantasy of the redhead now trying to pick her partner.

For once the team leader was waiting in the car watching for suspicious activity outside the club, while Sam got all dressed up for a night on the town, and Sam had made sure to tease his partner just enough to make him sullen as he sat in the _Charger_. It was funny to watch Callen get riled up, and it made Kensi wonder if that's what she and Deeks looked like when they bickered.

Hetty had put the ex-SEAL into a smooth tux and Kensi didn't know what made Callen more jealous, Sam getting a spanking new tux that made him look like James Bond, or that he was stuck in the car for this OP. It was a tossup, because Sam looked incredibly ... well, hot in the suit. If Kensi didn't know Sam was married – or wasn't falling for someone else... – she'd definitely have a flirt, and apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so. The very happily married man had turned down just as many drink offers as Kensi had, and had as many women coming to him as Deeks did.

Oh, and here comes leggy redhead trying to pick up her partner, and she tuned out, trying so hard to ignore the fake, high laugh. As much as she willed it not to, it was starting to get to her. At this rate, she'd be back at OSP, hitting a punching bag until the early morning hours.

_'I would rather be at home tonight,_' Sam said after yet another woman tried to give him her phone number.

Deeks managed to ditch the redhead quickly, looking over to where Kensi was and rolling his eyes. Ok, so it made her just a little ecstatic that he wasn't interested in these women, she's human, sue her.

_'Ooh, did Granger interrupt a romantic evening with the Missus?'_ Deeks teased, taking another sip of his drink.

'_A date with the many magical wonders of a Disney marathon_,' she heard Sam chuckle.

_'Just as important_,' Nell agreed over the comms.

'Can I buy you a drink?' Again, if she wasn't so smitten with her partner – or on an assignment – Kensi would have taken this guy up on his offer. Six foot three at least, brunette, well dressed in black that defined his muscular build and extremely bright green eyes had Kensi wishing this wasn't an OP. And no cheesy pickup line either! Which was a breath of fresh air after all the guys trying to pick her up tonight– not to mention the _actual_ fresh air because his breath didn't reek of booze.

'Sorry, I'm waiting for a friend.'

'That's ok, if he doesn't turn up, come and find me,' he said nicely, with a gorgeous smile and left her.

This time, Kensi actually smiled after him, thoroughly enjoying the change of a nice man asking to buy her a drink instead of the plethora of drunk guys tonight, and bad guys she usually had to bait. And then she saw Deeks' face. Normally, he was so much better at hiding his feelings, but this time she could see a trace of unease in his eyes; just that pinch of jealousy that made her heart skip and clench at the same time. When he looked at her like that, it made her think that _maybe_ he felt it, too. That the 'thing' between them was almost tangible and attainable, and it gave her hope.

So she smiled softly at her partner, shaking her head ever so slightly, trying to convey that he wasn't her type. He was so far away from her type of blonde and blue eyed and _surfer_ it wasn't funny, but she appreciated being treated like a woman once and a while. And then his lip curled and she knew everything was ok.

_'OK, favourite Disney movie?_' Eric asked, breaking her reverie with her partner. Yep, it was a slow mission.

'Peter Pan,' Nell chirped happily. _'There's just something about Tink I love.'_

'Lilo and Stitch,' Eric said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. '_I love me some fuzzy, surfing alien singing Elvis.'_

_'_Emperor's New Groove,' Sam told them. '_Great music in that.'_

'_The _Lion King _for me,' _Callen said.

_'It's a toss-up between_ Lady and the Tramp _or_ Mulan,' Deeks managed to catch Kensi's eye again from across the room and winked at her.

_'I would have thought _High School Musical_,'_ Sam quipped.

_'Zac Efron is kind of dreamy_,' her partner sighed dramatically.

'I'm confused Deeks, are you the Lady or the Tramp?' Kensi asked, hiding her smile behind her glass. The grin broke across his face and his warm laugh rang through the comms. _Yeah, we're ok_, she thought as he mouthed '_touché' _from across the club.

_'Kens?_' Callen prompted.

'Ugh,' she groaned. Kensi thought she would have gotten out of it, but no, it just wasn't her night. _'Beauty and the Beast_, but not for the reasons you probably think!'

_'You want the library.' _Her stupid detective smirked at her, _knowing _he had her pegged, and there was no point in denying it.

'I _want _the _library!'_ she chuckled.

_'Uh-oh.'_

_'What's up, Nell?_' Callen asked, worry creeping into his voice.

_'Er, Kens. Remember that guy that tried to hit on us a month or so ago?'_

_'Say_ what?' Eric asked, his voice raising at least an octave.

Kensi groaned again as she watched both Sam and Deeks perk up a little at the mention of Mr Idiot. 'Where, Nell?'

_'Your four o'clock, Kens, and closing. Coming to the bar._'

'_Blondie?' _Sam asked incredulously. Kensi could hear the future teasing in his voice already.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me,_ she begged silently and turning away on her stool, but like a lot of things tonight, it didn't go her way. And then she smelt his overpowering cologne and almost choked as he walked in front of her, wobbling as he leaned against the bar. Groggily, he looked from side to side, giving her a once over before his sluggish brain turned and Kensi watched the moment when he finally placed her face.

'Hey, baby,' he slurred. The powerful scent of bourbon adding to the mix of bad cologne. 'Where's your pretty little friend?'

_'Somebody hit this guy_?' Eric practically pleaded, and Kensi heard a yelp as Nell predictably hit him in the arm.

'Probably out with her boyfriend.'

'And you're all alone? Your man dump you, or did you realise that there were better fish in the sea.'

'_Sam you're gunna have to bail her out-' _Callen started.

'_Not Sam_. _Go help her, Deeks,'_ Nell said quickly.

_'Why not Sam?' _Eric asked confused.

But her partner was already coming towards her before Nell had even said his name. _Oh, this is going to be awkward._

'No, he's here with me,' she told him with a sweet smile, focusing on her partner as he made his way through the crowd. And then he was at her side, warm body moving close to hers, and even though the smell from this other guy was overwhelming, as soon as Deeks got close enough, the smell of him entered her nostrils, soothing her in an instant, smiling just a little more genuinely at the presence of him.

'Hey, honey,' her partner smiled, kissing her cheek gently while his palms found their home on her crossed legs and around her shoulders. It said one thing: _mine_. Without even thinking about it, she closed her eyes at his gentle, possessive touches, leaning back into his chest, leaving no room between them. And just to top it all off, her fingers found themselves twining with his in her lap. 'Who's this?' there was just a small growl behind his voice as he asked, and the possessiveness had her heart fluttering in her chest.

Kensi had a déjà vu at the reversal of roles. It was eerily familiar of when she bailed him out with Tiffany, and he seemed to be reacting as possessively over her as she did of him.

'You do like blondes,' Mr Sleaze snorted.

'_That's why I said Deeks.'_ Deeks kissed the top of her head as Nell's voice came through the comms, and she could just imagine the smirk he was trying to hide against her skin. _Even more teasing_, Kensi cringed to herself.

'Though, you don't look military,' the man continued slurring. 'Or like a cop.'

'And yet I am,' her partner snarled.

_'I think a trip to the owner's office is in order, Mr Deeks. Let's get this mission over with,' _Hetty's voice greeted the team_, _and Kensi couldn't agree more. More than anything she wanted out of this place – with as much dignity as she could muster after all of this. While this guy was a pain, he actually gave them a fairly good reason to get to the heart of the club.

Mr Sleaze looked him up and down, giving Deeks the once over, and then moved towards her, keening to one side heavily as the alcohol tossed him about. Deeks stepped forward slightly, trying to keep his own body between them. 'Seriously, you pick him over me? It looks like he can't even afford a hair brush!'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure I'd choose a slug over you,' Kensi said, unable to help herself, running her free hand through Deeks hair for good measure. No one insults her partner except her.

'You bitch!'

Her partner's demeanour shifted instantly, removing himself from Kensi and stepping between her and the drunkard, protecting her even though she didn't need it. 'You need to leave,' Deeks threatened dangerously, and didn't that make her tingle from head to toe. Apparently Deeks going all macho and defending her honour was a turn on.

Before she could do anything, he took a swing at Deeks which he sidestepped easily. The fake blonde, now sprawled across the counter, started yelling obscenities, swinging his deadweight arms all over the bar, spilling drinks and tipping over bottles of alcohol.

Deeks pulled Kensi off her perch when her drink found a home in her lap and the bartender called for security. He played the protective boyfriend perfectly, hiding her behind his body while the bouncers dragged the drunken form out of the bar, and directing the pair towards the owner's office.

Cold material was sticking to her thighs as the owner apologised for the inebriated patron. Her partner did all of the talking, acting annoyed –which she didn't think was an act at all – and accepting the apology, while Kensi's nimble fingers planted a bug on the underside of the desk.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders as Deeks directed her out of the club. '_Good work people, I think that's enough for tonight. See you all on Monday. Miss Blye, I need to clean that dress.'_

'No argument here, Hetty,' Kensi sighed.

They all said their goodnights before turning off the comms. Kensi found herself being led to her car by her partners hand and she didn't even protest when he pulled the keys out of his pocket, arranging her in the passenger seat before climbing in behind the wheel.

As soon as the pulled up at OSP, Kensi was out of the car, walking lightning fast in her heels, making a beeline straight for the showers. She striped quickly, grabbing a towel and scrubbed her body with the water as hot as she could bear. For some reason, she needed to get the night off her, so much more than a normal operation. Everything about the night itched at her skin until she stood under the scorching spray for ten minutes. Finally, with damp hair, sweats on and raw skin, she left the showers, the sticky dress in one hand and heels in the other.

Her partner was on the bench, elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, waiting patiently for her. Deeks smiled at her, small but bright nonetheless, and it made her feel better than she shower did. _When did I get so sappy?_ She asked herself, but forgot as soon as he started walking to her. He'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and he still managed to look ridiculously handsome.

'Hetty said to leave the dress on her desk,' he told her when he got close. Putting a lose tendril of wet hair behind her ear, Deeks cocked his head at her, 'You ok?'

'Felt dirty,' Kensi answered truthfully with a shrug. 'Dunno what it was, but I'm good now,' she smiled slightly.

He looked her in the eyes, for a moment, trying to determine if she was lying, finally nodding and going back to the bullpen.

They were outside less than five minutes later, the cool air making her shiver at it reached her hair as they walked to her car.

'So you like blondes?' Smugness dripped off his voice. Couldn't he have waited until tomorrow for the ribbing? _No, because you weren't planning on seeing him tomorrow, and you really want this over and done with before Sunday,_ her reasonable side argued, and she had to agree... to a certain extent.

'You're going to believe the drunk prick?'

'Nell specifically asked for _me_ so save you,' he answered proudly. Deeks seemed to love reminding her that her butt needed saving on occasion, and that he was usually the one to ride in wearing shining armour. Not all that often, but he still reminded her every once in a while. Kensi groaned at his arrogant grin, not being able to think up a plausible lie that would appease him, but he was like a bulldog sometimes: once he had his teeth in it, he wouldn't let go.

'I made up a boyfriend so he would leave me alone, so did Nell.'

'But he's blonde, ex-military and a cop. I guess two out of three ain't bad. You're lucky I was there tonight, Princess. Not sure Sam would have been able to pull off being blonde.'

Kensi laughed, couldn't stop herself, in fact, and it made the crap that had happened tonight - and what he was putting her through right now - fall away. He laughed with her for a moment, and then sobered up, 'But I don't look enough like a cop?'

'No, you don't,' she sighed. Her partner deflated even more at her words. 'Hey.' Her fingers curled around his chin, pulling his face up to look her in the eyes. 'That's not the reason you're on this team. You're a damned good detective, quick on your feet and a great operator.'

His lips curled up and she realised it was the first time she actually told him she thought he was good at his job. Normally, she'd tease him about his hair, his stupid casual clothes and his lazy attitude, all the while thinking that he was the best partner she could ever have.

'Hetty wouldn't have hired you if you weren't,' Kensi finished.

'Nope, can't take it back. You said it,' he teased, grinning widely, and she couldn't help but smile back. 'Come on. I'll drive you home.'

'My car,' Kensi said as she reached the vehicle.

'Yes, Princess, I know this is your car,' he sighed exasperatedly.

She knew how many times she reminded him it was _her_ car and she grabbed his arm as he went to the driver's side. 'No, I just meant- how will you get home if you drive me?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'I suppose I could always walk.'

'No,' Kensi shook her head gently.

'I'm still driving you home. You're tired and I know you're feet hurt, I'll take a cab or something-'

'Stay tonight?' Kensi interrupted softly, grasping at his arm a little more tightly. She needed him, and didn't care how weak it was. Kensi needed him next to her tonight, cuddled up in the same bed as her; and she had been so good over the past week, but seeing him dressed up and protective and possessive of her, she just couldn't resist the possibility of sleeping next to him.

From the shock in his eyes, she could tell that was not the solution he was planning on hearing. 'Um... ok,' He said finally and relief flooded her. 'I have missed my little girl, not gunna lie.' Kensi's heart near melted.

They didn't speak as he drove to her place. Not one syllable until they were inside her home and Lily was jumping all over him in welcome. Deeks fussed over the ball of fluff having her roll over for a belly rub in about three seconds. Kensi smiled as she walked to her bedroom, leaving the pair alone for a minute as she changed into pyjamas, and quickly tossed his shirt into the dresser out of sight. Kensi came back out to find him sprawled on the couch, arm behind his head with Lily between him and the back of the sofa, her head on his chest. Kensi leant against the door frame as she watched his fingers stroked her head aimlessly, down her ears then along her nose and Lily's eyes started to droop closed.

'You coming to bed?' she asked gently from the door, and he jumped, waking Lily up.

'Y-yeah, sure,' he said shakily, picking Lily up as he went. 'She sleeps in your bed, right?'

'Yep,' Kensi replied quietly. Deeks followed her into the bedroom, plopping Lily on the mattress before looking awkwardly at her.

'I don't have anything to wear...'

'Actually,' she started, moving to her chest of draws, pulling out the shirt she stuffed in there not ten minutes ago, and a pair of bottoms she found in her go bag she must have picked up by mistake. 'Found the pants after the OP in my bag.'

He took the clothes from her silently before changing in her bathroom while she slipped under the covers. God, she was nervous. Not once had she been nervous about sleeping next to him while they were 'married' but now, her heart was pounding and her nerves were on edge as she waited for him to come back.

She patted the covers next to her, and Lily placed her nose against her hand, stretching out diagonally across the bed and flipping her feet out from underneath her like frogs legs. Big brown eyes looked at her sleepily, and a pink tongue came out against her skin gently in a soothing action. Somehow her pup knew she was off, that it wasn't a normal night.

'You sure there's enough room for me?' Deeks' voice made her jump slightly. Lily's tail started wagging at the soft rumble of his tones, but she didn't look away from her owner. Kensi smiled at his dishevelled state, hair mussed and in the Motley Crue shirt that probably smelt like her now.

'Just shove her,' she smiled. The nerves were going slightly but the anticipation was still in her.

Deeks moved forward and touched the pad on one of Lily's hind legs. The pooch quickly retracted it before rolling onto her back. 'Come here, you,' he said as he picked her up and placed him beside her as he slid under the sheets next to Kensi.

'You stealing my dog?'

'You see her all the time, tonight she's mine,' he chuckled.

Silence filled the room as his laughter died out, just leaving the pair gazing at each other, and she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. His blue orbs never wavered from hers, a gentle smile still covering his lips.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, 'Night, Deeks,' she murmured, turning over and switching off her bedside light.

'Sweet dreams, Kens,' he whispered behind her.

The mattress dipped and the sheets moved as he got himself comfortable, and before long, Lily's little snores and moans were heard from the other side of her bed. _At least one of us will get some sleep_, she thought with a sigh. Kensi was so afraid to move, for fear of touching him, and she couldn't sleep while she was this alert of her actions. It was stupid, and she knew it. They touched at work, grazed each other of duty, he carried her out of her family's house and had woken up in each other's arms for a full three weeks when they were playing house; and she was afraid to touch him now?

The rustle of sheets came from behind her and the mattress moved as Deeks rolled again, but this time an arm snaked around her middle as he brought his body against her back. 'I can hear you thinking,' he whispered sleepily. 'Go to sleep.'

The stupid ocean smell of him engulfed her lungs this time as she took a deep breath and damn it, if she didn't relax into him. Kensi was so very glad he was the brave one with their 'thing', the one willing to risk things, even as something small as cuddling her as she tried to fall asleep. One day she might be brave enough too, but for now she'd use his strength.

* * *

Normally Deeks woke slowly, coming out of dreams as he tried to grasp at the wisps of images leaving him. Today was not that kind of day.

A very cold, wet nose was sniffing loudly in his ear. Not around his ear, _in_ his ear.

He jumped, shook his head and swatted at the same time, only to come into contact with one of his sleeping partners; the fluffy one.

As he turned his head towards Lily, she sat back where he had started out the night and looked at him as if to say 'Good morning! I want food, please. And love and attention – don't forget the love!'

Deeks smiled at the dog, scratching behind her ear before turning back to his partner, draping his arm back around her waist. This isn't where he imagined waking up today. Not with her or in her bed, or gazing at her gorgeous face as she slept. She'd turned around in the middle of the night, his arm being used as her pillow, her hand under her cheek while her other rested on his hip. He hadn't expected her to invite him to stay over, or the offer of her bed – shared with the pooch, of course – and he certainly hadn't expected to wake up entirely on her side almost pushing her out of bed. He was pretty sure the only reason why she hadn't fallen yet was because his arm was around her, and hers was holding on to him. But do you hear him complaining? Hell, no! In fact there's a little cheer squad in his head as he smiled at her while she gripped at him a little tighter.

He could tell she'd worn his shirt to bed because it smelled like her and not her washing detergent. Call him creepy, but he could tell the difference. And it was what he wanted anyways, so he didn't care.

God, he had missed waking up beside her. All week he had been trying to come up with excuses to go to her place, to spend the night with her and just be in her presence, but nothing had seemed plausible enough.

And yeah, ok, he'd been jealous when that really handsome guy had offered to buy her a drink, but it's not like he could talk: he had many women offering drinks all night, and it had almost killed him to see the cringe cross her features every time a new woman would approach him. He'd shut them down quickly – well, he'd take more time with the drunk ones sometimes – but not one of them could hold a candle to the woman snuggling into his chest at the moment. Gently, he moved a strand of hair from her face, and stroked his finger along her arm.

Deeks had seriously thought she would have taken Mr Handsome up on the offer, and he couldn't stop the ache in his chest when she looked after that man wistfully. Then she looked over to him and he knew he'd been caught, but it didn't matter because that little head shake she gave him was the best gesture he'd seen all night; up until he got to put his arms around her and she leant into his chest.

Oh, he wanted to do what Eric had pleaded for them to do, and deck that sleaze-ball; make him go down like a sack of potatoes and hit him again just to be sure, but that would have gotten him kicked out and the mission would have failed. Instead he played the protector and God help him, he loved that Kensi went along with it even though she could have kicked his butt better than Deeks ever could. He did, however get some good intel off the drunk. _Kensi likes blondes! Kensi likes blondes!_ The cheer squad chanted. And she thought he was a great detective and semi-agent. She had never told him that before. Cue the erratic heartbeat.

Even better than all of this was Kensi let him touch her, let him put his arm around her as they fell asleep. If he could he'd brag to these – erm – _gentlemen_, letting them know that he spent the night with her, all snuggled up in her bed, sandwiched between her warm body and a fluffy poodle. Deeks smiled at the thought, because those guys probably wouldn't find that a win, not getting to have sex with this goddess; but to him it was more important than that. Letting Deeks into her bed was so much more about trust than sleeping with her in a biblical sense.

A high pitched yawn came from Lily beside him, scratching at his arm for attention and whimpering a bit more.

'Shh, baby,' he told the dog. 'You'll wake up mommy.'

'Mommy's already awake.'

He stilled and gulped and waited with baited breath for her to say something or hit him. But it never came. Instead, Kensi stretched out her legs, wiggling her toes against his ankles and he heard small cracks coming from her back as she arched slightly; not moving her head from his shoulder or her hand from his torso.

'Was trying to let you sleep a bit longer,' Deeks murmured and continued stroking her arm gently.

'You woke me up. You were thinking too loudly.' He heard the smile in her voice as she parroted his words from last night. 'Have to get up anyway. Little Miss has an appointment at the beauty parlour.'

'I'm so glad you're not talking about me this time,' he chuckled, not bothering to move just yet.

Ok, maybe he was a girl, because the laugh she gave him resonated in his chest and he could feel her smile through the material of his shirt, and yeah, it made his heart skip a beat. 'Come on,' Kensi mumbled into him. 'We have to get up.'

Neither one of them made any attempt to move. 'Five more minutes,' Deeks sighed, his arm resting back on her hip lazily. But they never made it to five minutes; about thirty seconds is all they got before a loud bark snapped them out of the blissful world they were in.

His partner groaned while he rubbed his ear, trying to get it to work again. Kensi slipped from the bed, grabbing jeans and a shirt and heading to the bathroom, blush creeping up her cheeks.

'Want me to take her out?'

'Sure, if you want.'

Deeks grinned at her retreating form while he swapped the bottoms for jeans and grabbed Lily's lead. She pulled him from tree to tree for about half the block before she settled into a trot next to him. She started pulling again when they were two houses away from Kensi's. Deeks opened the door to the smell of bacon and eggs. He saw his partner in the kitchen, dressed in those jeans he loved on her and a loose t-shirt, with two plates beside her and a pan on the stove.

Deeks wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, kiss her neck and nuzzle his nose just behind her ear; but they weren't in the confines of her bed anymore. If he did that, it would be all real out in the light of day, where she could run away from him and kick him for being presumptuous. He hoped, wished, begged to whatever powers that be, that someday he could do that with this amazing woman and not have her scold him or make a break for the hills, but rather sink back into his embrace or turn and kiss him, getting so lost in each other the breakfast would burn.

'Are you making me breakfast?' he asked, cheekily.

'I got hungry,' she confessed with a grin. 'And the one thing I can cook is bacon and eggs.'

'Yet you didn't make it when we were married?'

'You never gave me the chance to.'

'Was it so wrong for me to want to cook for my wife?'

'Fake wife, Deeks,' she corrected, and Deeks swore he heard disappointment in her voice. 'And no, it wasn't. I liked it when you cooked for me.'

Now didn't that make his blood head south with a pang. _Monty, baseball... anything but Kensi moaning over his food..._

'There's toast about to pop if you want some,' she interrupted his salacious thoughts.

'Right, er, sure.'

They sat down to breakfast easily, no mention of the cuddling in bed, talking about everything but. Deeks grabbed his bag after switching his t-shirt and leaving it on her bed with a grin in hopes she'd wear it again tonight.

She drove to his place, turning the radio to something that wasn't techno and something that he liked, which made him turn away to hide a smile. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' she asked, stoping the car outside of his apartment block.

Mother's Day. Something he hadn't really looked forward for so many years now, but this year there was something to look forward to. 'Yeah, Kens,' he smiled. 'Goodbye, Fluffpot.' He said to the back seat earning a lick up the side of the face. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Fern.' Deeks wanted nothing more to kiss her goodbye, but he didn't. Kensi returned his soft smile breaking eye contact almost awkwardly, blush reaching her cheeks again. So Deeks did the cowards thing, ignored it and squeezed her hand softly as he left the vehicle.

Kensi waved again as she drove off, Lily watching him from the backseat as the car sped away.

_I'll see her tomorrow,_ Deeks reminded himself, and braced himself. He needed to get his control more in check, especially if they were spending the whole day with her family. Julia was like a hawk, picking up their small gestures and making something out of them – she wasn't wrong on his part. But nothing could wipe the grin off his face because he woke up with Bad-Ass Blye this morning. As long as he had her, nothing could rain of his little parade.

* * *

_A/N: Worth the wait? and possibly a lot OOC... oh well!_

Reviews give me a happy :)


	13. Mother's Day

A/N: Back again, back again. It's been too long! RL hasn't gotten much better lately and I've been so busy, so thanks for sticking with me!

This one was hard for me to write, but I won't give too much away - you'll have to read it! - but the A/N at the bottom explains a little more. And it just never seemed like it was finished! But I've decided that if I don't post now, I won't get another chance for a while, so I really hope that this is up to scratch for you guys and I haven't talked it up too much :P

Enjoy, everyone :) And let me know if there are any mistakes.

* * *

'Hurry up, Princess,' Deeks laughed through the phone. Oh, she wanted to hit him for gloating. Punch him right in that stupid smile she could hear him wearing over the phone. _The one time he's early!_

Kensi hated being late, despised it; and it was one of those days that nothing _ever_ went to plan.

She wanted to look pretty today - for her mother and _no one else_, she reasoned. She wore a white summer dress that ended at her knees and white strappy heels that she absolutely adored. In her own opinion, she looked mighty fine – and somehow it was Deeks' voice in her head in adamant agreement. And he would have something to say about it, which was a part - an extremely _small_ part (yeah, right) - of why she took so much time in her appearance today. It had taken all morning to make sure everything was perfect and Kensi couldn't remember the last time she had taken this much effort in how she looked – proper effort where there were clothes draped all over her bed and her makeup had been wiped off too many times because of one small imperfection. Kensi wanted to bring back some of the girl her mother had known, the little daddy's girl that wanted to talk to her mother everyday and curled up in her side when she read a book. Kensi missed that little girl sometimes, but she wouldn't give up who she was today. Though, maybe it was time to bring her out more often.

'I'll be out in a second, Deeks,' she huffed and ended the call. She'd spent all of yesterday thinking about him as soon as she dropped him off outside of his apartment: the way he held her, the way she snuggled into his chest in the morning not wanting to leave the comfort of his heartbeat and the warmth of the bed that encased them. It had been wonderful waking up next to him, so damned natural and it didn't seem to scare her. She cooked him breakfast for God's sake, and she barely cooked her own on normal days.

It made her realise something that made her heart jump in her throat and her stomach turn: Kensi couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else, and dear God, _that_ thought was scary. Sure, she had fantasised about what it would be like to have a relationship with her partner, but now, after their 'married' life for those few weeks and finding herself sleeping in the same bed next to him after work – which she could definitely get used to – it had hit her like a tonne of bricks that she wanted the _forever_ with Martin Andrew Deeks. To wake up next to him, and fight the urge to get up because it meant staying in his arms for that little bit longer, cook for each other, and be domestic; be lovers and children all at once. Like what they had as the Waring's, but real.

And the mutant, assassin kids! She wanted the miniature version of him with sandy curls, running around the place, getting into mischief because it would be _his_ son. It actually ached now when she thought of it, and it made her blush and groan and want to kick herself because she never acted like this over a guy, especially a guy like Deeks – her freaking partner! But he was so much more than the surfer, butt-of-every-joke, nuisance Detective that nobody seemed to like; and Kensi knew that. It was just a façade to hide the real him that hardly anyone gets to see, and it made her giddy to know that he shared that part of him with her.

She groaned to herself and shook her head, trying to get the thoughts to back off her partner and the turmoil of emotions running through her so she could finally get out the door. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she straightened her dress, checked her make-up and grabbed her clutch, her mom's present and Lily's lead. The poodle had spent yesterday at the groomers so she looked and smelt amazing, with little purple bows tied in the fluff of her ears, and even though they were going out to dinner with the entire family, the puppy's presence had been requested by Julia. And Monty's, of course. _Her grandchildren_. The thought popped into Kensi's head and she couldn't stop the smile creeping along her face and her heart fluttering away.

When Kensi picked up her lead, the puppy's tail started to wag furiously, and her tongue was hanging out excited to be going somewhere outside the house. 'Come on, baby,' she called and Lily ran to the door and sat patiently as an excited puppy could, tail thumping on the floor and her not-so-little butt squirming happily while Kensi attached her lead to her purple diamante collar. Her mother had bought it for her while Deeks and Kensi were playing house; Monty got a blue one with small studded spikes that made him look a lot tougher than the big teddy bear he was.

Finally walking out the door, Kensi didn't have enough time to register the anxiety of seeing her partner before she was pulled off balance as soon as Lily saw him; his impatience getting the better of him as he made his way up to her house. He stepped forward when he saw her start to fall, and caught her in his chest easily.

'Knew you'd fall for me eventually. It was the hair wasn't it, it always gets the girls.'

'Shut up, Deeks,' Kensi scolded and blushed, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. _He smells amazing!_ She thought to herself. Flustered, Kensi handed him Lily's leash as the dog jumped all over him while she locked her door. Expecting him to have at least started for the car, she turned quickly and walked straight back into him, bouncing off his body. He was rooted to the spot, mouth open and staring at her.

'What is it, Deeks?' she asked, hands on her hips and frowning at him. Kensi had hoped that he'd say something nice about her appearance, not just stand there and stare; but her annoyance was also coming from herself as she tried so desperately not to be affected by the mere presence of her partner.

Lily was crying and pawing at his legs trying to get his attention, but at that moment, Kensi had all of it. 'You - um - you look -,' he stammered.

'Come on; get all of the teasing out of your system before we get to mom's.'

Kensi watched him gulp and a small, pink tinge grow on his cheeks. _Dear, God, he's blushing. _'Beautiful. You look beautiful.'

Kensi gaped at him. She couldn't hold his gaze, not if her life depended on it; she was too busy trying to calm her heart and keep the red off her own cheeks. 'Y-you've seen me in dresses before, what makes it different now?'

'Nothing,' he breathed. 'You're always beautiful, just today you're breathtaking.'

It felt like her heart did about a dozen somersaults in her chest. 'Deeks-'

'I know. I'll shut up now.'

Her cheeks grew bright red as a smile widened on his face. Without hesitation, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer than necessary, before pulling back and looking into his ocean blues. 'Thank you, Marty. You're not so bad yourself,' she smiled brightly.

A slow grin made its way on his face, probably because was the first time she'd called him 'Marty' when not introducing him as LAPD, or that she gave him a complement, either way, it was the smile that she adored; the one that screamed inconceivable happiness flitting through his head.

Though, what she said was an understatement. Deeks looked ... well... hot, but Kensi wasn't going to boost his ego that far, especially after Friday night's adventure. Her partner was wearing a crisp, white button up shirt and light, grey slacks with a jacket to match that got her thinking that maybe he asked Hetty to help him with his outfit. Either way, Kensi was quite happy to bask in the result.

Lily chose that moment to whine loudly at their feet. She sat down with a huff and whinged at them almost like a child having a tantrum. Deeks laughed and bent down to pat her which lifted her mood instantly and her tail wagged furiously again. 'Come on, Grandma will be angry if we're late,' he told them both as he rubbed Lily behind the ears. The butterflies erupted into a tornado and she didn't even bother stopping the grin on her face as he turned towards the car.

He opened the passenger door for her, and his hand inched towards her before it rested back at his side, like it was itching to help her into the car safely. She appreciated the gesture. From anyone else, Callen or Sam even, Kensi would have felt the need to prove that she was independent and could do everything on her own – just another one of the boys – but with Deeks, it was different. He was the only man in a long time she felt she didn't need to prove herself to, and everything chivalrous he did for her, just reiterated that he was a gentleman. In all the times Kensi had to get slightly naked, or show off her 'assets' for a case, he would turn away and try very hard to keep his eyes connected with hers, she could almost see the vein popping in his head from concentration; even from the beginning of their partnership when she had to shimmy under the lasers after being kidnapped but the Russians, and it didn't go unnoticed by her. It wasn't like he didn't try and check her out, though. Kensi knew he eyed her at times when he thought he was being sneaky or she wasn't looking. _Every_ time they had to go to the beach and she ended up in a bikini he'd ask her if he could put sunscreen on her – without fail – but if she actually said yes, she doubted his hands would linger or venture into places they shouldn't. She liked that he was both respectful and ogling; it was a nice combination. And he started opening doors for her at the beginning of their partnership even after her protests – he just ignored them and eventually she accepted the gesture and kind of enjoyed it.

Kensi was licked up the side of the neck a few times by an excited Monty in the backseat, until Lily got in the car and then he turned his excitement on to the primped poodle, sniffing her and wagging his tail, and giving little licks to her muzzle which Lily returned.

'Ahh, puppy love,' Deeks smiled, getting into the car and started the journey to the Feldman's.

Fingers smoothed the soft dress over her legs repetitively during the ride nervously. _Nervously! _She was absolutely nervous. She'd never been quite so nervous about seeing him – seeing him _with_ her family, not even when she introduced them. It was because today was important, something families did together, sons and daughters brought their serious significant others to these types of things, though it was probably her _massive _revelation causing her nerves. Either way, it was twisting at her gut.

Tension was radiating in the car but it was coming from her. She was being silly; it was Deeks with her family on the first Mother's Day she'd been celebrating for fifteen years. Not _a big deal..._ _He's your partner, for goodness sake! Knock it off! _'Did you get to see your mom this morning?' Kensi asked timidly, anything to get her mind off the tiny shake in her hands.

Immediately, he stiffened and her stomach dropped. Like everything she set her mind to, Kensi was an expert in reading her partner – well, about things that didn't involve their personal relationship – had to in their line of work, and Deeks hardly ever froze when someone asked him a question. If it was something uncomfortable, he'd normally turn it around, making a cheeky remark and switching the attention off him. But this small reaction had warning bells ringing in her head. 'Er, yeah, I did,' Deeks replied quietly, all the nervousness from his voice was gone now, replaced with sadness.

Kensi didn't know what to say, she was never very good at this; getting information out of suspects she could do as easy as breathing, but treading carefully on sensitive subjects especially with her partner, that was difficult. Kensi wanted to ask and help, but his entire demeanour changed as soon as she mentioned his mother. Maybe she was sick, and he didn't want to talk about it? But she couldn't just let it drop; he talked about everything and nothing and it would make him feel better to get it out in the open, wouldn't it? Kensi had this desire to make sure he knew she was there for him, in any way he needed. So she pressed on, 'D-did you bring her something nice?'

'Yeah. Flowers, like every year. Her favourites.' Short and concise. That was her M.O., not her partners. It worried her endlessly. Deeks would ask if the roles were reversed –_he'd know exactly what to say if it was me,_ Kensi thought to herself. 'D-did you have much to talk about?' _that was a safe question, right?_

'Yeah, but it's a fairly one sided conversation.'

Kensi looked at him properly now, really confused. Her brow furrowed and there was a hint of a smile on his lips at her confusion. He'd never told her about his mother, so why would he be smiling about her lack of knowledge.

He sighed, putting her out of her misery and confusion, 'It's a bit hard to get a response from a gravestone, Kensi,' he said softly.

Guilt flooded her, sending her blood cold and her stomach churning. _Oh, God! _Kensi was lucky enough to get her mother back, but Deeks wouldn't get that – ever. 'You never said-' she started quietly. She felt the tears burning behind her eyes, and her voice cracked slightly. Kensi didn't get teary easily, but hearing that her sweet, idiotic partner say his mother wasn't there for him anymore, just about broke her. It explained why he was always pushing her relationship with Julia; because Deeks would never get to talk to his mother after a hard case, or hug her or tell her he loved her. Kensi was the opposite of Deeks: Never for a second had she thought his mother had passed away because he never talked about her. _And today of all days!_

'I don't really talk about it. You know me, I talk and talk, but say nothing,' he shrugged.

'You should have let me come with you,' Kensi told him quietly. She thought about standing back and watching him talk to his mother, hugging him tight in her arms if it all got too much. Deeks had always been there for her, so Kensi would be there for him in a heartbeat. That was a no brainer.

'Then how am I supposed to talk about you?' he asked rhetorically, a tiny bit of her Deeks was shining through now, the playfulness was coming back and she couldn't help but smile a little back at him.

And then she panicked. Kensi was basically throwing that she still has her mother in his face. 'Let's go home, Deeks,' she told him firmly.

'What? Why?'

Silence filled the car. Kensi opened her mouth but can't find the right words, she couldn't tell him why she wanted them to turn around and go home. Everything her brain was coming up with sounded wrong and off and well, crass. And yet, he seemed to get it somehow.

'I _want_ to spend the day with your family, Kens,' he stopped at a red light and took her hand in his tightly. 'It's been too long since I've celebrated a Mother's Day, and I honestly don't mind that she's not my mom. She's still a mother and deserves to be celebrated.'

'Deeks-'

'I'm not turning the car around. I don't really want to explain to Julia why her daughter isn't coming.'

Kensi saw the determination on his face and knew he wasn't going to be swayed.

'I think Kaylee would kill me if she didn't see the mutts as promised,' he smirked, making her chuckle.

She sighed in defeat because Deeks was right, no matter how annoying. 'Fine,' she said. The car moved in the traffic again, but he didn't let go of her hand. She squeezed it and he glanced at her questioningly as he drove

'Take me with you the next time you go see her.' It sounded like a demand; well it was. Kensi wanted to be there for her partner, but she'd respect his wishes if he didn't want her there... and then follow him and watch him and make sure he was OK, with a six pack of his favourite beers and his favourite burger laying in wait.

His lip quirked again and he looked at her quickly as he drove. 'Sure, Kens. She knows all about you anyway.'

She shook her head at the lopsided grin he flashed her, and looked out the window aimlessly. She couldn't stop the smile on her lips, extremely happy that he was allowing her to go with him next time, and maybe a little giddy because he talked about her to his mom.

Lily started whining in the back seat – which set Monty off – making Kensi take notice of the scenery passing her by. They pulled up in her mother's driveway and Deeks opened the back door to be met with a combined white and brown streak of fur that's already at the front of the house before either of them could blink, making enough noise to act as a doorbell. Deeks headed to the trunk of the car while Kensi grabbed Lily and Monty's leads and her mom's present.

Julia opened the door with a laugh as Lily and Monty jumped all over her, showering the older woman with kisses, and Julia loved every second of it.

'Happy Mother's Day, mom,' Kensi said as she hugged her mother.

'Oh, Kensi! You look beautiful,' Julia grinned, fussing over a strand of Kensi's hair that had come out of place.

'Mom,' she grumbled a little, placing the gift in her mother's hands. It was nothing much, just a photo she found of the two of them sharing an ice cream when she was about six. Kensi remembered it vividly. It was one of the memories that plagued her with guilt every time she thought about her mother, before they were reunited. Their small family had spent the sunny day at the park, playing tag with her father, and getting pushed on the swings before her mother came out of nowhere with ice creams. Kensi remembered hugging her so tight and asking if her mom wanted to share it with her. Her father had snapped the shot quickly before the sun turned the treat into stickiness, as they ate it quickly. There wasn't any fighting or worries; just them, together as a family.

Julia pulled the frame out of its little bag. She beamed at her daughter, obviously replaying the same memory, before squeezing her tightly. 'It's wonderful, Kensi,' her mother's voice constricted. 'Thank you.'

Kensi willed the tears not to fall, and hugged her mother just that little more tightly, feeling extremely lucky that she was back in her life.

They pulled back, and she didn't mind this time as Julia fussed over the same piece of hair in Kensi's face, seeing tears in the corner of her mother's eyes. They really had missed too much time together. Julia snapped out of it quicker than Kensi did, as the older woman's attention settling on the detective walking up the driveway holding a large, shiny red gift bag; leaves poking out the top.

'Hello, Marty!' Julia said, wrapping her arms around the detective in an awkward embrace because his gift in front of him, not that it deters her mother.

'Happy Mother's Day, Julia,' Deeks said, holding out the present.

'Oh, you didn't have to, Marty,' Julia told him, but accepted the gift graciously. She gave one of the mesh handles to Kensi and peered inside the bag.

'It's a _Mister Lincoln _rose,' Deeks explained. 'I saw you had a few in the backyard, but no red ones, and these smell amazing.'

Kensi's heart clenched as his blue eyes focused on her. These were the roses he took to his mother. _Her favourites_. She felt an ache in her chest as she fought the tears again. Her free hand grabbed his, squeezing hard, and it didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Julia wouldn't understand the meaning though, but Kensi knew she wouldn't have a problem with it: It was a part of Deeks and his mother, a shared history of love and family that would be placed in the backyard, being cared for by her mother. It was a permanent, tangible, living thing that meant the world to her partner, finding a home with the Feldman's; another way of Deeks becoming part of their family.

'It's beautiful, Marty. Thank you'

'You're welcome,' he smiled, taking his eyes off Kensi for only a second, lacing his fingers between hers. She resisted the urge to hug him fiercely at that point, any way of telling him they weren't going to let go of him. Instead, she just held onto his fingers tightly.

'Come on in, you two,' Julia smiled graciously. 'Joel's brought his girlfriend over, Amy. She's quite lovely. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.'

'Thanks, Mom.' Julia left them in the foyer, Lily and Monty following in tow. 'Cover story?' Before she could answer, Kaylee came rushing in.

'Kensi!' She got tackled into one of her sister's famous, bone crushing hugs. 'You look gorgeous!'

'Thanks, Honey,' she said, brushing the curl out of Kaylee's eye and smiling. 'So do you.' Her sister was in a pale blue dress, similar to her own, hair curled neatly and everywhere, and Kensi never wanted her to grow up.

'Yes, but you're hot,' Kaylee said in a quiet voice with a giggle.

'Please, you're already a heartbreaker, Sweet Pea,' Deeks said from behind them.

'Marty!' Kaylee squealed, hugging Deeks just as fiercely.

'Hey, there,' Deeks laughed. He picked Kaylee up and spinning her around once and she giggled the entire time. 'You, Little One, are not allowed to grow up, you get me? You stay this age and beautiful forever, OK?'

Kaylee giggled again when he called her beautiful, blushed and rolled her eyes like Kensi did when he complimented her. 'Growing up is kind of part of the deal.'

'Fine,' Deeks sighed dramatically. 'I'll just have to settle with beautiful.'

Kaylee rolled her eyes again with a devious smile. 'Please, _I'm_ not the one you can't take your eyes off. Your beautiful is right over there, Lover boy.' With that she turned and left the pair alone in the foyer, eyes bludging and different shades of red flooding their cheeks. In her mind, Kensi took back everything nice she had thought about her sister, wanting to strangle her with those curls.

'You said something about a cover story?' Deeks asked with an almost strangled voice, coughing slightly.

'White lies,' Kensi followed, anything to get away from the awkwardness. 'LAPD is probably the best. Not really a lie for you. Partner's still, of course.'

Her partner smirked. 'Can't get rid of me even in our cover stories.'

'Shut up,' Kensi said, attempting to fight the smile creeping on her face. 'Come on, let's go meet the future in-law.'

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

'So how long have you two been together?' Amy asked casually, too casually for Kensi's liking.

'Two years, one month,' Both Kensi and Deeks answered. They grinned at each other for a second before returning to their plates. She got the same fuzzy feeling in her chest that she got when he remembered what she wore on the first day they'd met.

They were halfway through dinner when Joey's girlfriend finally asked what Kensi knew she had been wanting to ask all afternoon. The family had spent a few hours together at the house, chatting and doing the 'getting-to-know-you's with Kensi, Deeks and Amy, before piling into cars and heading to the restaurant. Kensi knew her mother just wanted to see her grandchildren. When Julia had said it, Kensi giggled to herself while Deeks smiled knowingly and Amy looked at them with piquing interest. Trust Joey to find a girl with as much interest in gossip as their mother.

'I thought you said you were partners,' Kaylee half asked, half challenged.

'We are sweetie,' Kensi laughed.

'Partners?'

'We're cops,' Deeks answered. 'LAPD.'

'So you're not _together_ together?'

'Nope.'

'Ok, forgive me for asking, but why are you here then?' she asked Deeks. There was no rude tone in it, it was just simple curiosity – curiosity that Kensi knew was very similar to her mother's and matchmaking. Kensi couldn't hold it against her, though. Theirs was a complicated relationship at the best of times. Hell, it confused _her_ to no end on most days.

'He's my best friend,' she said like it was the simplest thing in the world. 'And mom's secret boyfriend.' The table laughed.

'Kensi! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!' her mother scolded with a smile.

'Are you trying to take my woman, son?' Mike asked with the same mirth in his voice. 'Do I need to get out the shotgun?'

Kensi's stomach dropped twenty stories and looked at Deeks. The smile on his face faltered for a second, but he recovered quickly. 'No, sir,' his voice cracked slightly, showing his vulnerability. The grin was still on his face, not quite reaching his eyes. 'Excuse me, for a second,' he said, getting up and walking rather briskly outside into the fresh air.

'Kens?' Mike frowned, confusion fleeting across his features. 'I said something wrong, didn't I?'

She got up and shimmied around to their seats kneeling between them. She did _not_ want Kaylee to hear this. 'His father came at him with a shotgun when he was eleven,' she told them quietly, hearing both of them gasp, before getting up and following Deeks outside, confused faces following her out the door as she followed her partner.

The cool air whipped around her as Kensi, looked around for her partner. She found him, not far away on an old wooden seat facing the ocean on the other side of the road. It would have been romantic with the waves crashing in front, the moonlight shining across the water, if it had been any other situation. She took a breath before making her way to the bench where her partner was. His head hung in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees.

'Sorry,' Deeks whispered weakly when he felt Kensi sit down beside him.

'Don't even,' Kensi told him. His head snapped up and she saw the tears in his eyes that hadn't yet fallen in his eyes. 'Don't apologise for this.'

'Just- when Mike said that, all I could see was _him_ coming at me and my mom, beaten unconscious on the floor.'

He'd never talked about that night, and she never wanted him to relive it, ever, but just hearing the confirmation of what she had suspected had tears trying to force their way out of her eyes in anger, frustration and utter sadness. 'It's ok,' she soothed softly, curling a hand behind his neck, gently rubbing his skin.

'I miss her, Kens.' A tear broke down his cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb. Deeks took her hand and gripped it tightly, bringing it to his lap. He held onto her like she was a life line. Kensi didn't know what to say. She knew what it was like to miss a mother; even though she was conflicted with her feelings for so long, but Deeks would never get to see his again and nothing she could tell him would make the hurt go away. She hated the helplessness spreading through her and held his hand as tightly as he held hers. Kensi wanted to know everything about this woman, every last detail, and ask when she finally left him, but it would have to be another time when he could laugh and remember the good.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the crashing of the waves and feeling the gentle strokes of his thumb on her skin. Kensi had no idea how to do this; no idea how to comfort the man sitting next to her, the man who she called her partner, the man she had fallen for; and that thought made her feel like a failure. She had no idea how to make it better and it devastated her completely. How could she say she loved him but couldn't make the hurt go away? She was never going to stop trying though, _that's the difference. _

'We should probably go back in.'

'You take as much time as you need,' she told him.

'I've ruined dinner for your family.'

'They'll live. You need me now, I'm not going anywhere.'

'They must think I'm fragile or something.'

Kensi took a breath. He was probably going to hate her for this; Deeks was very much like her and didn't like anyone to see him weak, and his past with his father he saw as a major weakness because it almost ruined him every time it was brought up.

'I told Mom and Mike what happened before I came out here. He'll probably apologise to you, but he'll do it alone, not in front of anyone.'

'Kensi-'

'You're probably mad with me, I know, but they aren't going to treat you any differently. They won't pity you or think any less of you-'

'You're rambling,' He said softly.

'I know. I'm lost here, Deeks. I don't know how to comfort you. I just blurted out something very private of yours to my parents. You should be mad.'

'You _are_ comforting me Kensi. Just by being out here with me, showing you care. Dogs get mad, people get angry,' he said, mimicking her words from almost two years ago. 'but I'm not mad, Kens. Or angry.'

Kensi heard the waves crashing in front them, bringing her back to the reality of where they were, when she got an idea. 'Come on,' she said, pulling his hand with her as she got up. He resisted slightly.

'Thought you said I could take as much time as I needed?'

'We're not going back in; just trust me?' she pulled a little more and he followed.

'I always trust you.'

Kensi smiled as she led them across the street to the sand. Wordlessly, the pair slipped off their shoes – and socks, in Deeks case – and slowly made their way to the water. Waves crashed in front of them as the moon hung low on the horizon, shining off the flat ocean. Kensi was having a hard time trying to get her head straight, because she was getting distracted by the cool sand under her feet as they strolled along the beach in the moonlight, the feel of his fingers laced with hers, it was absolutely romantic as hell. She hadn't expected doing anything like this with him – maybe in her fantasies, but not under these circumstances, though she wouldn't have it any other way. The sand beneath their feet wasn't about her or _them; _it was about her partner enjoying the beach. It would be better if he had a surfboard and the swell was good, but this was the best she could do.

Deeks' hand took hers again as they finished shucking their shoes, and walked to the water. She thought he was letting go for a second, only to be surprised as he laced his fingers through hers. Kensi gave his hand a little squeeze before relaxing into his grasp.

They walked along the shore for a few hundred metres before finding a spot they liked and just enjoyed the calm the water provided. Her fingers were still threaded through his when the waves sped up the sand, hitting her toes and ankles. The water was oddly cold tonight, colder than she expected with the warm weather, and it sent shivers through her body. Deeks dropped her hand suddenly and her heart dropped with it. Kensi looked at him with a frown, only to find him shucking off his jacket and moving behind her to put it over her shoulders. The soft material was warm and smelt like him and more importantly, drove away the cold and dread that had swept though her body.

Arms wrapped around her middle from behind as his chin rested on her shoulder. Overwhelmed with his body pressed against her, his heat and scent, Kensi leant back into him, taking as much comfort from the embrace as what he did. Her arms slipped over his, threading her fingers through his once again. They didn't usually hold each other like this – Friday night and their OP being the exception – but Deeks needed the comfort and affection, and Kensi was more than happy to give that, even if her motives were a little selfish. They both just needed someone to hold.

She hated seeing him like this, hated that ..._monster_ for doing what he did to her partner and his mother, and was once again, she was amazed by how Deeks turned out with all of the crap he put up with growing up. He was an _incredible_ man.

'How is it you seem to know just what I need?' Deeks asked softly in her ear. He sighed contently, and Kensi managed to hide a shiver as his warm breath hit her skin. _It was just the cold,_ she tried to reason. _It has nothing to do with Deeks._

'I'm your partner,' she shrugged, proud that her voice didn't waver or crack.

'Didn't you say something about 'best friends' inside?' he asked cheekily.

'You're my best friend, I don't know if I'm yours, though,' she shrugged again.

'Subtle.'

'It's true. You have Ray-'

He turned her around in his arms, and because of that big bright romantic moon, she could see every line on his face and those blue eyes staring at her intensely. There was no way in a million years that she would tell him this, but _God_ he was downright handsome.

'Aside from Ray, Kens. You're my best friend, sometimes I think we're closer than that,' Deeks' palm rested gently against her cheek, thumb rubbing across her skin. She leant into his touch and he smiled properly this time. 'Because you know me far too well; _better_ than Ray. You know I love the waves and you brought me down to the beach to try and cheer me up. You know the right thing to say, and you don't even know you've said it. You're giving up time with your family to make sure you're fragile partner is OK.'

'You're not fragile, you're _delicate_,' she corrected with a teasing smile, parroting the words he'd told her on many occasions.

'See?' he chuckled. 'You always know what to say.'

Kensi wanted so much to just reach up and kiss him, let her tongue soothe all his pain, but she didn't. Despite the setting being perfect, with of its illuminated, romantic glory, he needed her to be his best friend and not try anything that could destroy them. Instead, she opts for putting her head on his shoulder and clenching at his shirt.

'Bff's?' He asked, removing a hand from her cheek and holding out a pinkie.

She laughed into his chest, removing a hand and hooking her pinkie around his. 'Bff's.'

They stood like that for a few minutes more; their joined hands snuggled between them as they listened to the waves crash on the shore, the water reaching their feet every other time, but Kensi doesn't shiver anymore.

'Let's go back in.' Deeks said after a soothing age. He sounded pained though, like he didn't want to leave, just like Kensi didn't. 'I saw you eyeing that mud cake inside.'

'Wanna share?' she asked, holding onto his arm while she put her heels back on.

'I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with my partner, Kensi? Looks like you, sounds like you, but she doesn't share food.'

'I share with my best friend,' Kensi said, pinching his side playfully.

'Good thing I know him then, hey?'

Kensi rolled her eyes, but said nothing as his hand found hers again as they walked back into the restaurant.

The family smiled as they came back inside, nothing was said as to why he left so suddenly, all of them seemed to know not to say anything and continue on with the night like nothing had happened. Kensi hadn't realised she was still wearing his jacket and that he was still holding on to her fingers until he detached himself so he could gently remove his jacket from her shoulders and pull out the chair for her.

Mike still looked ashamed, but Deeks just smiled at him, trying to tell him that it was OK. And Julia, even though she schooled her features well, Kensi could see the Momma Bear in her wanting to soothe and care for him. There was no way that any of them could have known about Deeks childhood.

Kensi rested her head on her hand as she angled towards her partner, an arm around the back of Kaylee's chair as they talked about surfing animatedly. He was so good at masking his emotions, no one would ever think he broke down not half an hour ago.

Kensi laughed as he ordered desert for her ('two spoons, please.'), and it didn't help the stares she was getting from her mother, and now Amy, as they dug into the mud cake together. Nor did it help when she thumbed a smear of icing off the corner of his mouth, and licked it off her skin.

All the adults seemed to freeze at that point, and her mother tried to chuckle silently – and failed.

'Can't waste chocolate, can you, Fern,' Deeks teased, and she could see small blush rising on his skin, probably mirrored on her own face.

His teasing gave the desired effect as the table laughed a little, and going back to their conversations.

*~-=.oOo.=-~*

'Marty?' Mike called as the family walked inside, waving the detective over. Kensi caught his eye and smiled softly as she pulled a sleepy Kaylee towards the door.

Deeks walked over to the man who was looking extremely guilty. Mike had been quiet for the rest of the dinner, only talking with half the gusto of before.

'Marty, I'm sorry about what I said at dinner, I had no idea.'

'It's ok,' Deeks shrugged.

'No, it's not. I know what it's like to have an abusive father.'

The detective looked at the older man, sighing as he leant against the stone wall fence. Somewhere along the lines, Deeks had picked up pain in this man's life, something akin to what he had been through as a child, some sick shared history, but there was no way he was ever going to ask; he himself hated when the team found out about Brandel and would have much rather it stayed buried, much like the man.

'Mitch told me a little about him. You don't need to tell me, Mike,' Deeks said gently.

'No, I don't mind,' he said defeated, telling the blonde that he did mind, but that he wanted to share his pain. 'My father was one of the worst piece of works on the planet. Honestly, I don't know how my mother had fallen for him, maybe she didn't, I don't know. He was a drunk, beating us and mom constantly; there was never a time that we didn't have a bruise on our bodies.

'Feldman's a Jewish name, did you know that?' Mike asked him. Deeks nodded, he had always suspected, but had never asked why they always came over on Shabbat.

'Mom was gorgeous, a blonde bombshell, think Grace Kelly kind of beautiful; I always remember her smiling, even with all the things that were happening behind closed doors. She was a devout Catholic, and I think that's why she never divorced him. He never cared for religion, never used to let her go to church, but he used to drag my sister, brother and I to temple _every_ week, probably trying to separate us more from her, but what he didn't know is that she'd come in at night when he was passed out drunk, take our hands, and pray for all the good things we had to be thankful for. That was more faith than I ever could have gotten from him.'

Tears of anger and frustration were burning behind the detective's eyes. It was heartbreaking listening to Mike relive almost the same thing that he did and cracks appearing in his voice. Mike loved his mother as much as what Deeks loved his own. They were their guardian angels.

'She stayed with him while he hospitalised her, when he hospitalised my baby sister, while he yelled and screamed and got drunk, and never did she complain.

'I was fifteen when he finally gave us peace. The day he died, she mourned. I got so angry with her, I yelled so loudly at her for shedding tears for the monster, but she waited me out, knowing I really wasn't yelling at her.' Deeks saw a tear run down his cheek. Mike wiped it quickly, and sniffed.

'She said that she wasn't mourning for _him_, she was mourning for Lucifer having to put up with him forever. I laughed, so hard for the first time in my teenage years. I laughed so hard I cried.' The older man chuckled at the thought. Deeks couldn't help it either and smiled.

'She kept his name and told us never to change it, because the good we would do, would overwrite the monstrosities he caused in our lives. She lived long enough to see my boys grow into men, me marry again, and Kaylee be born. And I'm grateful I had her, and I would never change a thing because she was my light through everything.'

'She sounds like my mom,' Deeks said quietly after a while, his own voice cracking this time.

Mike smiled at him. 'Yeah?'

'When I was younger, I always thought she was weak for staying with him, but now I think about it, he would have hunted us down if we left. Shooting him was probably the best thing I could have done,' he shrugged.

Mike's eye widened and he spluttered a little. 'I'm sorry?'

Oh. Kensi didn't tell them that part. He took a breath, this was not something he really liked talking about, but seeing as Mike had shared, Deeks would, too. 'My dad was like yours: a drunk, who thought the best sport out was beating my mom. When I was old enough, he started on me. One night, he was plastered and beat mom until she was unconscious. He got so riled up he started to beat me too, not having done enough to her, obviously. He yelled at me saying I was a mistake, that I should never have happened, and called my mom every name under the sun, at one point; because he was convinced I wasn't his. He hit me so hard, and walked away suddenly. I thought I was lucky, that he had decided he'd had enough, but he didn't. I saw the barrel first come around the corner, and I bolted for my room; but he wasn't aiming at me first.

'My best friend, Ray, had given me a gun the week before. He was in the same situation as me, though his beatings weren't as regular or as severe. He was a little older and seemed to know I'd need it or my father would eventually kill us both. I came back into the kitchen to find him aiming at my mom's head, circling the barrel around, because he was so drunk he couldn't hold it properly. I shouted at him and got his attention, the barrel moved away from her towards me and I shot him.

'The cops turned up, he was patched up and taken to prison and he died in '98 in a car accident.'

'Holy shit, son,' Mike gaped at him.

'Yeah,' Deeks nodded. 'My dad was an asshole.'

'Understatement. I'm sorry-'

'Don't be. It was just-' Deeks took a breath. 'It's Mother's Day, and mom's not here anymore. It just reminded me of everything that happened when I was growing up and that I miss her. Any other day if you had jokingly threatened me with a shotgun, I wouldn't have even reacted.'

'How long ago did she pass?'

'Six years, now. She made sure every day after that son of a bitch was behind bars, that she told me she was lucky to have me; that I wasn't a mistake, that I made her life better, that I was her miracle.'

Mike clasped him on the shoulder, squeezing rhythmically. 'I am sorry, Marty. If you ever want to trade stories about asshole father's you know where to come.'

'Thanks,' Deeks smiled. He would never do that to either of them. It was the past and they were both better than their fathers; the men didn't need to reminisce pain. 'I'm sorry for ruining Julia's dinner.'

'You didn't,' Mike chuckled. 'If anything, you made Julia's night.'

'Huh?'

'Oh, yeah. You and Kensi were gone a while, so Julia and Amy got to speculating about your relationship. Not to mention the cake thing,' Mike smiled at the young detective as red ran across his scruffy face. 'You gave my wife gossip material. She's _very _happy.'

Deeks groaned. 'Why doesn't anyone believe we're _just_ friends?' to be honest, it didn't sound believable even to his own ears.

'Because we both know that's not true,' Mike chuckled. 'Take it from a man in love; who married his _best_ friend, all of us can see you two are in a whole lot deeper than 'just friends', son.'

Mike's words swirled in Deeks' head as he drove Kensi and Lily home. He did love her, and she was his best friend, he wasn't lying about that. Kensi was the one thing in his crappy life that had become a constant. His life practically revolved around her, all the good and the bad, she was always there by his side. Deeks was pretty sure he couldn't live without her now. She was there for him without even knowing it, saying the right thing at the right time. He could feel the tension radiating off her as they sat on that bench, worried that she'd say the wrong thing.

There hadn't been anyone that cared that much for him in a very long while, and knowing that his partner cared that deeply for him made him ache.

As much as he wanted to hope, maybe it was different for her. Maybe she wasn't feeling the same as him, and she just saw them as 'best friends' like she said.

_All of us can see you two are in a whole lot deeper than 'just friends', son._

Ok, so it wasn't just him. Other people saw the 'thing' between them.

He had wanted to kiss her on that beach tonight, but he didn't. _Chicken-shit,_ he scolded himself. When did he become such a coward? With any other woman, Deeks probably wouldn't have thought about it; he'd have been brave and closed the gap. But it was Kensi, and everything was different with her. There was something in her eyes, though, a small glint of pure want. Deeks would have been perfectly fine with kissing her – or her reaching up and kissing him. Nothing could take away the memories of his father beating his mother, or the pain of losing his mom, but having Kensi there with him, her lips on his, would dull it all; because that woman made everything in his crappy life better.

Deeks was pretty sure he'd never wanted a woman more in his life, in every way: lovers, friends, everything. He silently vowed if he was ever lucky enough to get her, he'd never let her go.

About halfway to her house, Deeks realised she was looking at him lazily. Her elbow was against the door, propping up her head, angled towards him with a little smile at the corner of her mouth.

'What?' he asked softly, his own grin tugging at his lips.

She shrugged in response and tried to stifle a yawn.

'Tired, Princess?'

His partner rolled her eyes as another yawn came over her. Deeks chuckled at her, reaching out and holding her hand as he drove – a little slower than usual because he really didn't' want this to end. He felt her fingers start to move, slipping between his, and it amazed him how natural it felt.

As they pulled up to her place, she petted Monty goodbye and grabbed her bag before slipping out of the car. Deeks followed her, not because she was wearing his jacket again – he'd put it on her before she had a chance to refuse it as they left her mom's – he just wanted as much time as he could with her.

Kensi opened her door and Lily ran in as the lights were switched on. Kensi slipped his jacket off and handed it back to him.

_This is the part where you say goodbye, dumbass,_ the little voice in his head told him.

'Thank you, for everything tonight.'

'Always,' she told him quietly, soft smile still on her lips. 'When are you seeing your mom again?'

He grinned at her this time, secretly loving that she wanted to visit his mother with him. 'Her birthday in a few months. I'll let you know, OK?'

'I'll hold you to it.'

Deeks couldn't stand it anymore, and after what felt like an eternity, put his arms around her and hugged her close. He breathed in the bright smells of her hair and perfume – _sunshine_, he thought – and buried his face against her neck. Maybe it was out of line, but when her arms tightened around him and her cold nose hit his neck, Deeks knew he was safe.

He didn't want to leave, but after an age of finding comfort in her embrace, he finally released his hold. 'You'd better get inside. It's cold.'

She hummed in response, fingers not quite leaving his sides, and he took the opportunity to cup her cheek softly and kiss her forehead.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He said.

'Later today, actually,' Kensi chuckled, still touching his torso like she didn't want him to leave either, just holding on as long as she could.

Deeks leant in again, kissing her head a little longer this time before severing the connection entirely before he couldn't leave her.

'Night, Kens.'

'Night, Marty,' his partner grinned, and he couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face. He loved the way his first name sounded on her lips, but he loved the millions of ways she said "Deeks", too.

He waited until she closed the door behind her, before heading back to his car and resting his head against the steering wheel.

Monty jumped in the front seat and looked at his master quizzically. 'I am so screwed, buddy.'

Kensi Marie Blye would be the end of him.

* * *

A/N: Mike's story was incredibly hard for me to write because this is based on something in my own family - my mother's cousin's were in Mike's position. I hated writing it, even writing Deeks' part was hard because I'm so against domestic violence, so if it feels short or a little off, I apologise.

Let me know what you think. Reviews give me a happy.


End file.
